The Wedding Planner
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Bella es una exitosa organizadora de bodas, y Edward es un mujeriego y ególatra estudiante de medicina. ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver en la boda de Alice y comiencen a recordar su pasado? ¿Podrá Bella perdonar lo sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo?
1. Hasta que la muerte los separe

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte los separe**

**Bella POV:**

Esa mañana desperté temprano, era un día muy importante para mí, la boda de mi mejor amiga, Alice, y tenía que estar en todos los detalles, por que además de ser la madrina del casamiento, también era la organizadora de todo.

Como generalmente lo llaman, yo era Wedding Planner, estaba en cada detalle de una boda, desde acompañar a la novia para que se sintiera cómoda en su día especial, como la organización de la fiesta, absolutamente todo lo que un casamiento necesita, yo debía hacerlo.

Era una organizadora de bodas muy reconocida, había planeado casamientos de muchos famosos.

La boda de Alice había sido algo de ultimo momento, hacía tiempo que venían pensando en casarse, pero de un día para el otro me habían pedido que yo organizara todo. Se me había complicado bastante, aunque por supuesto no podía negarme, me encanto organizar ese casamiento.

Había necesitado mucha ayuda de mis asistentes, por lo general, durante la fiesta, uno va de aquí para allá, solucionando todos y cada uno de los problemas que pudiesen plantearse, pero obviamente, al ser la boda de mi mejor amiga, también quería disfrutarla, por lo que había dejado a cargo a mi asistente de confianza, Angela para que se encargara de todo durante la fiesta.

Me levante lentamente y me metí en la ducha, numerando en mi cabeza todo lo que debía hacer ese día.

Los vestidos los había diseñado Alice, ella era una gran diseñadora de modas, reconocida en todo el mundo, desde pequeña soñaba con diseñar y asesorar, y que los vestidos fueran de ella, era algo muy especial.

Salí de la ducha y me seque el cabello, me calce unos jeans, una playera y me puse los zapatos, no tenía demasiado tiempo, debía estar con Alice a las 10, y ya eran las 8.30.

Baje a la planta baja de mi casa y me prepare el desayuno, mi casa era bastante grande para vivir yo sola, pero me gustaba y me sentía cómoda en ella.

Después de desayunar tome mi bolsa y me dirigí a mi auto, un Audi RS6 Avant azul, cortesía de mi padre, quien poseía una concesionaria muy importante.

Luego de cargar todo lo que necesitaría, me fui directamente al hotel donde se alojaba Alice, como vivía con su novio, había reservado una habitación en un hotel 5 estrellas para poder prepararse sin ningún problema. Después de la boda, vendrían aquí a pasar la noche y a la mañana temprano se irían de luna de miel.

Tome todo del asiento trasero de mi coche y entre al hotel, fui hasta la recepcionista y le pedí por la habitación de mi amiga.

— Señorita Cullen, hay alguien preguntando por usted. — le dijo por teléfono a mi amiga — Tu nombre por favor. — me pidió la recepcionista-

— Bella Swan. — conteste cortésmente

— Aquí me dice que es Bella Swan. — oí como mi amiga le decía algo a través de la línea — perfecto ya sube. — y con eso colgó —

— Habitación 201, cuarto piso. — informo la recepcionista

Agradecí y subí al ascensor, al llegar a la habitación golpee la puerta, podía escuchar ruidos dentro.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!, por fin llegas. — dijo mi amiga abriendo la puerta y saltando para darme un abrazo

— Tranquila Alice, ya estoy aquí — la tranquilicé, entrando a la habitación. Rosalie, la cuñada de Alice y también mi amiga ya estaba ahí — Hola Rose. —

— Hola Bella — saludo con una sonrisa —

Mientras Alice entraba a la ducha, Rose y yo nos vestimos. Las dos éramos damas de honor de la boda por lo que teníamos el mismo vestido, por supuesto que a ella le quedaba mucho mejor que a mí.

Rose era hermosa en todos sentido de la palabra, tenia un cuerpo escultural, era alta, delgada y de curvas bien definidas, su rostro era precioso, de rasgos fuertes pero hermosos, tenía ojos azules brillantes y un largo cabello rubio platinado que caía suelto sobre su espalda. Rosalie era en pocas palabras, la envidia de todas las chicas.

El vestido que Alice nos había diseñado era hermoso, era un strapless con el escote en forma de corazón, negro y gris, bien entallado en la cintura, delineando mas las curvas.

Después de ponerme el vestido me calce los zapatos de tacón negros, iguales también, a los de Rosalie, y a los pocos segundos salió Alice del baño.

La ayudamos a ponerse su vestido de novia, era perfecto para ella, se notaba que lo había hecho tal y como lo había imaginado, por que a nadie se le vería tan bien como se le veía a ella.

Cuando terminamos de ayudarla con el vestido la sentamos frente a nosotras, Rosalie comenzó a maquillarla, en lo que yo comenze a peinarla. Alice tenía el cabello corto y negro, después de plancharlo totalmente, comenze a tirar de a mechones hacia atrás, formando un rodete sofisticado, perfecto para una novia.

Mientras Rose terminaba de maquillar a Alice, yo termine con mi cabello, lo deje suelto a los lados, cayendo en perfectas ondas.

Cuando Rose termino con Alice, se maquillo mientras yo arregle su cabello, lo deje totalmente lacio cayendo sobre su espalda. Al terminar mi labor, Rose termino por maquillarme a mí.

Me acerque a Alice.

— ¡Ay! Chicas, — Se la notaba muy nerviosa — Espere este día por tanto tiempo. El día en que Jazz y yo uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre, y ahora, no puedo creer que haya llegado, no puedo creer que vaya a casarme con el hombre de mi vida —

— No podía esperarse otra cosa Allie. — le dije dándole un leve abrazo para no arrugar su vestido — Desde que se vieron por primera vez a los 17 años, todos supimos que estaban hechos, el uno para el otro, nunca se separaron, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos —

— Es cierto. Desde que te conocí supe que eras perfecta para mi hermanito. — continuo Rosalie— ese brillo de sus ojos al mirarte, solo lo tiene cuando esta contigo, y al pasar los años su amor sigue intacto. — Alice, al igual que yo, tenía 24, y Jasper 25, igual que Rosalie, ellos eran gemelos—

- ¡Ya, ya! – exclamo Alice — Me van a hacer llorar y no quiero que se me corra el maquillaje. — dijo dando pequeños golpecitos debajo de su ojo—

— Sé que van a ser muy felices — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi amiga.

Estabamos en el auto cuando sentí que la mano de Alice apretaba la mía.

La miré, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Rose.

— ¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si no viene? — dijo Alice, con el horror pintado en su rostro —

— ¿Estas loca? Por dios, no seas absurda Alice, Jasper te ama, tu lo amas, están predestinados a estar juntos, el jamas te haría daño, y no solo por que es un caballero, si no por que se que el no soportaría verte sufrir, el te ama Alice. Pocas veces vi a un hombre que ame así a una mujer. — le conteste ferozmente mirándola a los ojos, nos podía pensar esas estupideces. —

— Pero... - comenzó ella

— Pero nada. — Esta vez Rose la interrumpió — Lo que Bella dice es cierto, Jasper y tú son el uno para el otro. Se aman, y él jamas te abandonaría, nunca vi tan feliz a Jazz como el día que nos comunico que iban a casarse, así que si vuelves a insinuar que Jasper va a arrepentirse o cualquier tontería, dejo viudo a mi hermano antes de la boda. — Dijo Rose. Alice sonrío feliz, y supe que la habíamos convencido de que todo sería perfecto.

Cuando llegamos, Rose y yo salimos del auto y dejamos a Alice dentro, llena de nervios y deseosa de salir. Nos acercamos a Jasper.

— Alice ya esta aquí, así que en cualquier momento podemos dar comienzo a la boda. — Vi como los ojos de mi amigo se iluminaban al decirle que Alice había llegado —

— Vamos hermanito, que tu futura esposa te espera. — Animó Rose a su hermano, dándole un abrazo —

La marcha nupcial comenzó y Rose y yo nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, los padrinos serían Emmett y Edward, hermanos de Alice y los mejores amigos de Jasper.

Emmett era como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre con sus bromas, sabía que entre Rose y él había atracción, nunca pase desapercibidas las miradas que se daban, pero nunca habían llegado a nada, en realidad, jamas lo habían intentado.

En cuanto a Edward, él era otro tema, ya no lo conocía demasiado, pero si sabía lo suficiente para saber que clase de persona era ahora.

No, no era una mala persona, pero no me gustaba su forma de encarar la vida, desde la preparatoria él había sido un mujeriego, se metía con cuanta mujer se le pasara por enfrente, y nunca tenía nada serio. Puede entenderse en un adolescente de 17 años, pero ya cuando tenes 24, creo que es hora de afrontar las cosas de otra forma.

Aparte de esto era un poco ególatra, se creía Dios, y aunque era verdaderamente hermoso, era muy molesto que siempre estuviera tratando de demostrar que a él nadie se le resistía.

Seguramente hoy en la boda, haría lo mismo, buscaría su objetivo, fuese quien fuese, y no pararía hasta que esa chica terminara en su cama... o en la de un hotel.

Las puertas se abrieron y me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, se dejo ver a una muy emocionada Alice, que por supuesto, como bien sabíamos Rose y yo, estaba tratando de no llorar para que no se corriera su maquillaje.

Carlisle, el padre de Alice, la tomo del brazo y comenzaron el recorrido hasta el altar, caminando sobre la alfombra roja que había pedido especialmente.

Cuando llegaron Carlisle se acerco a Jasper y este cubrió su lugar junto a su futura esposa. Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, no era de las que siempre lloraban en las bodas, imagínense que si no, viviría llorando, pero ver el mi mejor amiga a punto de casarse, era una alegría muy grande para mí.

— Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Alice Cullen con Jasper Hale— anuncio el cura parado frente a Allie y Jazz, y así comenzó la boda, primero, con un sermón del sacerdote sobre la importancia del matrimonio, lo mismo de siempre, como si la gente no lo supiera, por algo deciden casarse ¿No? —

— Alice Cullen, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Jasper Hale, para cuidarlo y respetarlo... – sabia eso de memoria, lo escuchaba mas de dos veces al mes, era un poco aburrido ya —... hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Si, acepto — dijo una muy feliz Alice

— Muy bien, Jasper Hale, ¿Aceptas como tu legitima esposa, para cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza... — los ojitos de Alice brillaban por la emoción, y podía ver que Jasper estaba también muy feliz —... los separe?

— Si acepto — dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

— Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre.— Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala — Muy bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. — El lugar se pobló de aplausos, chiflidos de parte de Emmett, y risas por todos lados, mientras que Jasper y Alice se besaban dulcemente.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada me presento, mi nombre es Rosario, es el primer fic que subo, aunque escribí muchos, casi todos de Twilight y también tengo unos one-shot que quizá mas adelante suba.**

**No tengo mucho para decir, soy nueva en esto, y aunque leí cientos y cientos de fics, sigo sin tener idea de que decir.**

**Así que mejor me voy, mas adelante subo el vestido de Alice, y el de Rosalie y Bella a mi perfil, el que todavía no hice.**

**Besos.**

**

* * *

08/03/11: Capítulo Corregido**


	2. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

**

* * *

**

**La Fiesta**

**Bella POV:**

Estaba sentada en la mesa hablando tranquilamente con Rose, Alice iba de aquí para allá, de mesa en mesa, asegurándose de que todos la pasaran bien. Por supuesto, yo también me aseguraba de que todo se encontrara en orden, aunque tenia a Angela vigilando que todo estuviera bien, ella sabia que ante el mas mínimo problema debía llamarme y yo vería que hacer.

— Voy al baño Bells, enseguida vengo. — Anunció Rose, yo sonreí y miré la sala llena de gente, se notaba que la estaban pasando bien, y me sentía orgullosa de aquello.

Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi espalda, y pense que sería Alice, quién venía cada 10 minutos a preguntarme que tal estaba todo.

— Sigue todo perfecto, por favor ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta que si pasa algo yo te llamo. — Le avisé sin mirarla

— Pues, no sé si esta todo perfecto, pero ahora que te veo, si que voy a disfrutar de la fiesta.— Me di vuelta y vi a Edward sonriéndome de lado.

— ¿Qué té pasa Edward?— Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, el nunca me había hablado así.

— Jamas me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres Bella, he sido muy ciego.— Dijo ignorando mi anterior pregunta y sentándose a mi lado. Lo seguí mirando sin decir nada.— No me mires así, sé que somos amigos, pero por eso mismo lo digo, podríamos empezar a serlo. — Dijo de manera insinuante

— ¿Es que no te encontraste con ninguna persona que te gustara que viniste a hablarme a mí? — Le pregunté alzando una ceja

– Es que, — comenzó a explicarme con sus ojos clavados en los míos, cualquiera se hubiera derretido ante eso, pero conmigo no funcionaba, no era tan fácil de corromper. — Encontré una persona que me gusta, y esta justo sentada frente a mí.— Rodé los ojos y mire para todos lados haciéndome la tonta cuando vi a Mike Newton, un ex compañero del Instituto, sentado justo frente a Edward.

— ¡Ay Edward! No es nada malo que seas gay, pero podrías buscarte un mejor partido que Mike Newton.— Dije riendo — Él no te conviene.— Continúe poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

— Muy graciosa Bella, muy graciosa.— Dijo mirando a Newton y después clavando su mirada en mi de nuevo.— No niegues que me deseas Bella, siempre fue así, desde hace años, todas me desean.– Presumió.

— Siempre fuiste el mismo patán presumido, y siempre lo serás.— Contesté negando con la cabeza. ¿Quién se creía? — Y doy gracias a Dios por no desear a un tipo como tu, yo no soy como Tanya, como Lauren, o como Jessica, no soy como ninguna de las chicas que ligaste en el instituto Edward. Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi cerebro no funciona igual que el de ellas, yo si lo tengo en la cabeza.— Le dije riendo, era mas que obvio donde lo tenían todas las chicas que se habían metido con Edward.

— No te hagas la dura Bella, – contestó él. Por un segundo su cara se desfiguro ante mi comentario, había herido su ego, pero ahora había vuelto a la normalidad, lo que significaba, su estúpida sonrisa compradora, que por suerte, a mi no me afectaba — sabes que en el fondo me amas.—

— Si Edward, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.— Reí. — Oh mi Edward, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti?- pregunté poniendo con gesto apenado, apoyando el brazo en mi frente, como si estuviera en una mala telenovela.— Dios Cullen búscate otra, que conmigo, — Lo miré a los ojos. – no funciona.— Me puse de pie y fui hasta la cocina del salón, para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

**Edward POV:**

Ya estabamos en la fiesta, en la que Alice iba por todos lados ofreciéndonos cosas y dejándonos claro lo felices que los hacía, a ella y a Jasper, el vernos en su fiesta.

Estaba apoyado contra una pared con una copa de champagne en la mano, la verdad que las amigas de mi hermana eran muy lindas, pero había una que había llamado mi atención en especial.

La conocía hace años, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Bella era una chica muy bonita, lo sabia pero no había notado el cuerpo que tenía. Sus curvas eran bien definidas, y el vestido que tenía las acentuaba perfectamente. Dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, y su piel suave y nívea a la vista.

Me acerque hacia ella y puse una mano en su hombro.

— Sigue todo perfecto, por favor ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta que si pasa algo yo te llamo.— Dijo sin dejarme decir nada, seguro pensaba que era mi hermana.

— Pues, no sé si esta todo perfecto, pero ahora que te veo, sé que voy a disfrutar de la fiesta.— Comenté sonriéndole con la sonrisa de costado, que sabia que hacia que a todas las chicas les temblaran las rodillas.

— ¿Qué té pasa Edward?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, se veía tan adorable enojada.

— Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres Bella, he sido muy ciego.— Confesé sinceramente mientras me sentaba a su lado.— No me mires así, sé que somos amigos, pero por eso mismo lo digo, podríamos empezar a serlo.— dije insinuante

— ¿Es que no te encontraste con ninguna persona que te gustara que viniste a hablarme a mí? — Alzó una ceja y me miro seriamente.

— Es que, — Comencé a decirle, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, eran realmente hermosos. — encontré una persona que me gusta, y esta justo sentada frente a mí.— Ella rodó los ojos y miro para todos lados haciéndose la tonta.

— ¡Ay Edward! No es nada malo que seas gay, pero podrías buscarte un mejor partido que Mike Newton.- Dijo mirando fijamente al chico que estaba justo sentado frente a mí. Él era un ex compañero del instituto, no sabía por que Alice lo habría invitado, jamás se llevaron bien. — Él no te conviene.— Puso una mano en mi hombro como si me estuviera consolando.

— Muy graciosa Bella, muy graciosa.— Observé a Mike y luego la mire a ella fijamente. — No niegues que me deseas Bella, siempre fue así, desde hace años, todas lo hacen.— Presumí, es que de verdad, todas lo hacían.

— Siempre fuiste el mismo patán presumido, y siempre lo serás.— Eso dolió. — Doy gracias a Dios por no desear a un tipo como tu, yo no soy como Tanya, como Lauren, o como Jessica, no soy como ninguna de las chicas que ligaste en el instituto Edward. Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi cerebro no funciona igual que el de ellas, yo si lo tengo en la cabeza.— Mi cara se desfiguro por un segundo, y luego la recompuse, nadie nunca me había hablado así, aunque era cierto, todas esas chicas tenía el cerebro un poco mas debajo de donde deberían.

— No te hagas la dura Bella, — Seguí con mi jueguito, tarde o temprano caería. — sabes que en el fondo me amas.

— Si Edward estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.— Dijo sarcástica.— Oh mi Edward, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? — Se burló, como si fuera protagonista de una novela sobre actuando. — Dios Cullen búscate otra, que conmigo, — Me miro fijo a los ojos, con una mirada que me hizo temblar. — no funciona.— Y con eso, se puso de pie y se fue.

Esta bien Swan, esta vez ganaste, pero esto no sé queda acá. _Vas a caer, como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, vas a caer._

**Bella POV:**

Salí de la cocina casi a los empujones, mientras Angela me decía que no me necesitaba y que saliera a disfrutar de la boda de mi mejor amiga.

— Bella, debes dejar de preocuparte por todo, las cosas están saliendo a la perfección. Vé y disfruta de la fiesta de tu amiga, ya te podrás preocupar en dos semanas en la boda de Carmen, ahora si té quedas un minuto más te saco a las patadas.— Me dijo Angela en tono amenazante.

—Bueno, bueno, Angie no te lo tomes tan así, ya me estoy yendo. — Respondí levantando los brazos.

Fui a la mesa en la que estaba sentada antes, cruzando los dedos para que Edward ya se hubiera ido.

—Bells, ¿dónde estabas? – Me preguntó Rose, a la vez que me sentaba junto a ella.

—Tuve que irme, si me quedaba un minuto mas iba a terminar golpeando a Edward en su hombría.— Contesté mirándola.

—¿Edward? ¿Y por que irías a golpear a Edward?— Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé que se le dio por venir a la mesa a hablarme, creo que estaba tratando de coquetear conmigo— Respondí dije negando con la cabeza.

—¿Edward?— Abrió los ojos como platos ante mi respuesta.

—Si, se ve que no encontró alguna chica que esté a su altura y vino a molestarme a mí.— Entonces comencé a relatarle lo que había pasado con el chico mientras ella se reía sin parar.

—Tú eres hermosa Bella, eso no debe sorprenderte. Solo pensé que ustedes se llevaban mal. —

—Y lo hacemos.— Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.— Pero ahora, dejemos de hablar de ese idiota y cuéntame de Emmett.—Levanté una ceja y miré al chico que sentado al otro lado de la mesa no dejaba de mirar a mi amiga.

—¡Ay Bella!— Suspiró.— Él es tan lindo, tan simpático y divertido, pero no se, la verdad no se si le intereso.— La observé como si me estuviera preguntando cuanto era dos mas dos.

—¿Es un chiste?— Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.— Dios mío Rose, mira como te observa, te come con la mirada, es obvio que esta muerto por ti. — La sonrisa de mi amiga se ensanchó.

—¿Tu dices?—

—Creo que voy a golpearte. — Sentencié mirándola con incredulidad. — Ve y habla con él. — Exclamé, y la empuje del hombro para que se levantara.

—Bueno. — Dijo respirando pausadamente.— Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas. —Le sonreí, mi amiga se puso de pie y fue hasta Emmett, quien cuando vio que ella se sentaba a su lado, se le iluminó la cara.

Vi como Alice se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Vienes a preguntarme como va la fiesta o vas a quedarte conmigo un rato? — Fingí estar ofendida.

—Vine a quedarme un rato.— Podías notar su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia.

—Estás tan linda, se ven tan bien juntos.— Dije emocionada.

—Gracias amiga. — Me respondió con una sonrisa sincera.— Hace mucho esperaba esto.—

—Dímelo a mí. — Contesté sonriente, y Alice desvío la mirada a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada.

—Siempre supe que esos dos son el uno para el otro.— Comentó sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Lo sé, por eso decidí darles un empujoncito, están muertos por el otro ambos. — No podía creer que Rose tuviera dudas de eso.

—¿Y tu con Edward? — Preguntó insinuante, ella siempre decía que nosotros terminaríamos juntos, es que mi amiga estaba totalmente loca ¿Yo con Edward? Dios, que tontería.

—Edward y yo nada.— Dije severamente.— Aunque hoy trato de ligar conmigo, tu hermano tiene mucho tiempo libre. — Dirigí mi mirada al chico quién de casualidad, o no tanto, me observaba fijamente.

—No tanto Bella, tú eres una chica preciosa, y Edward es inteligente, no se perdería de alguien como tú.— Continuó, captando la mirada de Edward clavada en mí.

—A tu hermano lo único que le interesa es pasar la noche con una chica distinta cada día, aparte, perdió cualquier oportunidad conmigo hace demasiado tiempo.— Y era la verdad, mas allá de todo, Alice no podía negarlo.— Y tu lo sabes bien, siempre ha sido así.

—Si, lo sé, y no entiendo como se transformo en esto. Antes ustedes se llevaban tan bien, y ahora tu lo odias ¿Nunca vas a decirme que te hizo?— Prunto Alice, y yo negué con la cabeza, no quería recordar aquello.

—No Alice, es pasado, no voy a traer los recuerdos nuevamente, si quieres saber pregúntale a él.—

—Esta bien Bella, ya me voy a enterar.— Ya lo sabía, Alice siempre se enteraba de todo, hasta quizás en el futuro yo se lo contara, pero hoy, no pasaría.—

—Vamos a bailar.— Gritó mi amiga y las dos nos levantamos. Fuimos hasta la pista donde muchas personas se movían al compás de la música.

Bailamos algunas piezas, hasta que alguien la llamo y tuvo que irse, estaba por volver a la mesa cuando alguien me tomo de la muñeca

—Ahora tienes que bailar conmigo.— Dijo una suave voz aterciopelada en mi oído, que me hizo estremecer.

—Suéltame Edward.— Dije dándome vuelta para mirarlo.

—Oh ¡Vamos Bella!— Exclamó mirando mis ojos, que lo veían con recelo. Alice había traído los recuerdos a mi cabeza y ahora no podía ignorarlos así como así.— No me digas que sigues enojada por eso.— Me miró con incredulidad.

—Suéltame Edward.— Repetí.— No es tan fácil olvidar el pasado ¿Sabes? No con un simple _lo siento _vas a borrar lo que paso.—

—Era un adolescente Bella, no sabía lo que hacia.— Se excusó. — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?—

—Tú no lo entiendes Edward. Sigues siendo un adolescente caprichoso. Desde ese día te convertiste en esto que eres ahora, eres la antítesis de él Edward que conocí a los 15 años, no se que fue lo que ocurrió contigo.— Me solté de su agarre y comenze a caminar hacia la mesa, pero Edward volvió a tomarme del brazo.

—Tu también cambiaste Bella, no te hagas la víctima. Eras una chica dulce y simpática, y te convertiste en esto que eres ahora.— Dijo mirándome fijamente.— Fría y reservada, solo piensas en el trabajo.

—No Edward, yo no cambié, yo sigo siendo igual que siempre con las personas que quiero, solo que tú, saliste de esa lista hace mucho tiempo.— Después de todo lo que había hecho ¿Ahora me echaba la culpa a mí?— Y si cambie, es mi problema ¿Si? Solo déjame en paz.— Me solté nuevamente y me metí en el baño.

Después de 8 años venía a decirme esto ¿Quién se creía? El ya no era nadie en mi vida, no podía reclamarme nada, después de lo que me había hecho pasar, yo no podía simplemente perdonarlo, no era tan fácil.

Me mire al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tome de mi cartera el bolso con maquillaje y comencé a retocarme la pintura. No iba a permitir que Edward me arruinara este día, no me había esforzado tanto para que un estúpido sin valores morales me pusiera de malas.

Luego de retocarme el maquillaje, acomode mi vestido, me pase una mano por mis cabellos, dejándolo todo en su lugar, y salí de allí.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a hablar con ex compañeros del Instituto.

En un determinado momento, una mano se poso en mi espalda, si era Edward no dudaría en darle un buen golpe en sus partes bajas. Pero al mover la cabeza, note que no era él.

—¿Quieres bailar preciosa?— Preguntó el chico mirándome, ¡Dios! ¡Qué guapo era!

—Claro vamos.— Acepte gustosa, cualquier chica en su sano juicio aceptaría.

—¿Cómo te llamas nena? — Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

—Bella, ¿y tu?—

—Demetri. — Contestó él con una gran sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, pegando nuestros cuerpos lo más posible. Él era tan sexy, y bailaba tan bien, entonces ¿Por qué no podía concentrarme en él? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en otra persona?

Bailamos toda la noche sin parar, era una persona muy simpática, estudiaba psicología y había conocido a Alice en un viaje a Londres que ella había hecho. Lo recordaba, ella me había hablado de él, decía que un día nos presentaría, si no quería tener algo con Edward, al menos me presentaría a un amigo. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, ya que un mes después de eso, yo me había puesto de novia de Jacob. Habíamos estado dos años juntos, y terminamos dos meses antes de la boda de alice.

—Ella me habló de ti cuando volvió de Londres, me decía que un día nos presentaría, pero después, no hubo tiempo.— Comenté mientras bailábamos.

—¿Y por que no hubo oportunidad? — Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Por que un mes después yo me puse de novia.— Le sonreí.

—Y ahora, ¿tienes novio?.— Cuestionó él, interesado en el tema.

—No, terminamos hace dos meses.—Respondí nostálgica, habíamos terminado en buenas circunstancias y ahora éramos buenos amigos, pero extrañaba las tardes que pasábamos juntos cuando éramos pareja.

—Wow, ¿desde entonces hasta ahora han estado juntos?— Pregunto incrédulo-

—Si, ¿te resulta tan raro? — A mi no me parecía tanto tiempo.

—No, es solo que, mi noviazgo más largo fue de unos 7 meses, creo que nunca encontré la chica indicada para estar mucho más tiempo, quizás la encuentre pronto.— Dijo de manera ¿insinuante?.

—Eso lo dirá el destino.— Respondí sonriente.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más cercanos, podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mí cara, sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse con los míos, cuanto sentí que alguien me tiraba de forma brusca del brazo alejándome de Demetri-

* * *

**N/A: Hola, acá traigo el segundo capitulo, este ya es un poquito mas largo del anterior, y supungo que los proximos van a seguir siendo un poco mas largos.**

**Gracias a las que leyeron el primero, no me importa si fueron 5 o si fueron 20, me pone feliz que haya alguna persona en algún lugar a la que le haya gustado mi historia, pero obviamente, mientras más sean, más feliz me hace.**

**La historia ya va tomando más color, y se puede ver un poquito mas de la relación Edward/Bella.**

**Me voy yendo.**

**Un Beso.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**

**

* * *

**

Edición: 25/03/2011

N/A: A las nuevas lectoras que lean esto les digo, la historia en los primeros capítulos no es muy buena, traté de mejorarla pero no quiero cambiar mucho lo que escribí antes.

Más adelante los capítulos mejoran paulatinamente, esta fue mi primer historia y fui mejorando en el camino.

Atte. Marie Rose Wiliams Hale.


	3. Furia y Esperanzas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Furia y Esperanzas**

Me arrastraron del brazo hasta que estuvimos en un pasillo apartado, donde la música se escuchaba levemente.

—¿Qué haces Cullen?— le espeté soltándome de su agarre, el que de por sí era muy fuerte, y me había dejado el brazo colorado.

—¿Qué haces tú bailando con ese muñeco de torta mal hecho?— Veía el odio con el que hablaba de Demetri.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Ve a jugar con alguna de tus muñequitas de plástico y a mí déjame en paz. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No te soporto! Te convertiste en lo más desagradable en mi vida, eres como una piedra en mi camino, me arruinaste la vida, y planeas seguir haciéndolo. Ya déjame en paz Edward, tu y yo jamás volveremos a ser amigos, no me molestes. Sigamos como hasta ahora, tu por tu parte y yo por la mía.— No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, siempre había querido decirle todo eso, pero no me atrevía.

—Pero...— comenzó Edward.

—Pero nada.— lo acallé.— Eres un miserable, un idiota, en tu vida hay solo tres cosas: primero tú, luego tú, y por ultimo tú. Eres un ególatra sin remedio, megalómano hasta el cansancio, es lastima que yo no me diera cuenta cuando te conocí.— Él se quedó sin palabras mirándome fijamente, había dado en el clavo.

Me di vuelta y sin mas me marché. Era la tercera vez en la noche que le decía sus verdades a Edward y cada vez me hacia sentir mejor, había desahogado 8 años de odio en una noche, palabras que había guardado por mucho tiempo, y que había aprovechado la ocasión para decirlas, sentía como si me hubiera sacado una enorme mochila de encima.

Busque a Demetri y me acerque a él.

—¿Estas bien? Te he estado buscando, derrepente desapareciste.— dijo él acariciándome el brazo de manera reconfortante, al notar el gesto que llevaba en el rostro.

—Sí, solo me estaba encargando de unas cuentas pendientes, pero ya estoy de regreso.—

—Me preocupé.— comentó sincero.

Luego me sonrío acercándose mas a mí, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme al sentir su aliento en mi cara, mi respiración era errática, y ya estaba perdida en sus ojos.

Nuestras bocas se encontraron, uniéndose en un dulce beso, lleno de pasión, haciendo que mi cabeza volara muy lejos de allí, sintiendo que estabamos solos.

El chico era lindo, simpático, y besaba como un rey, parecía perfecto. Obviamente todavía no lo conocía, y no estaba segura de que clase de chico era, pero si era amigo de Alice, no podía ser una mala persona.

La fiesta se fue entre risas, besos y baile. Angela había pasado a buscar mí auto y me había entregado las llaves, por lo que a la hora de la salida, luego de intercambiar nuestros numero de celular con Demetri, me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Llegue a mi casa como a las 6 de la mañana, muerta de sueño, aunque ya era algo habitual, aparte de las bodas, también salía con Rose y Alice de vez en cuando, y también con Angela y Claire, eran mis asistentes pero también dos grandes amigas.

Me recosté en mi cama sin siquiera sacarme el vestido y me quede profundamente dormida.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy vivido, era muy real, tanto que me aterraba.

_Estaba sola en una habitación totalmente oscura, pero podía oír las voces que se escuchaban de afuera._

_—Ya déjalo James, ella no quiere, no podrás convencerla de que lo haga.— Su voz sonaba distante, con un dejo de dolor y furia en ella._

_—Me importa muy poco si ella quiere hacerlo o no, lo hará, si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará.— Sentía la amenaza en su tono._

_—¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con eso? No sirve de nada que lo haga si no esta interesada en ello.—_

_—Eso no te importa, y mejor que me ayudes con esto, si quieres con Tanya, te conviene ayudarme.—_

_—Te ayudare, pero ten en cuenta que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.— Sentí sus pasos acercándose hacia la habitación, el miedo me inundo, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de algo así. _

_Vi como se abría la puerta y me dejaba ver su rostro, estaba impasible, jamas lo había visto así, no había vestigios del chico que yo tanto quería en él, esta era otra persona, pero con su cara._

Desperté con un grito, tenía la frente perlada por el sudor, y el corazón me latía demasiado rápido. Eso no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo horrible que creía había olvidado.

Me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y un agujero en el pecho. Ese día había perdido dos cosas demasiado importantes para mí, y jamás las recuperaría.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní en el centro comercial con Angela y Claire, fuimos a un café que había allí.

—Tu amiga Alice es muy simpática Bella, siempre ofreciéndonos cosas, quería que fuéramos al salón a bailar con el resto de los invitados.— dijo Angela sonriendo.

—Ella es así, muy sociable, para ella todos son sus amigos.— le conteste con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos, todavía no podía olvidar el sueño.

—Bueno ya, vas a decirnos ahora mismo que es lo que te sucede.— Claire era muy apreciativa, y si estabas mal, ella lo notaba a simple vista.

—Nada, solo tuve un sueño muy vivido hoy y me dejo agotada.—le respondí, no era una mentira después de todo.

—¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso?— cuestionó mordaz.

— ¿Crees que miento?— la miré fijamente a los ojos.

- No, no mientes, pero hay algo detrás de ese sueño que no nos estas contando.— ¡Dios! Ésta chica era demasiado perceptiva, olía un engaño a 10 kilómetros de distancia.

—Es sobre mi pasado, y el hermano de Alice— dije bajando la mirada a mi taza de café.—

—Nunca quieres hablarnos de lo que paso con él.— Angela habló por primera vez desde que había surgido el tema.

—Les prometo que en algún momento les contare.— contesté aburrida.

—Eso espero, tienes que entendernos Bella. Es como estar viendo una película de suspenso y jamas descubrir el misterio.— Reí ante el comentario idiota de mi amiga.

—Tú y tus ocurrencias Claire.— Mi risa fue acompañada por la de mis compañeras, y olvidaron el tema de mí pasado, por lo que estuve muy agradecida, no era momento de hablar de ello ahora.

Pasamos la tarde en el centro comercial, fuimos a ver una película y luego fuimos a comprar un vestido para el próximo matrimonio al que debía asistir, el cual sería en aproximadamente dos semanas.

Estaba conduciendo hacia mi casa cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto:

_Hola preciosa_

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?_

_Yo invito, la pasé muy bien ayer,_

_y me gustaría conocerte más._

_Demetri._

Una enorme sonrisa se poso en mis labios, me encantaba la idea de ir a cenar con él.

_Me encanta la idea_

_¿Dónde y a que hora?_

_Bella._

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente.

_Te paso buscar a las ocho a tu casa._

_Dime la dirección._

Le di la dirección de mi casa y en cuanto llegue me metí a la ducha y me bañe rápidamente. Luego de bañarme fui hasta mi closet y busque algo apropiado para la cita. Tomé una falda de jean negra y una blusa rojo sangre, me maquille un poco y me alisé el cabello.

Decidí ponerme unas botas de cuero rojas, me llegaban un poco mas arriba del tobillo y tenían tres hebillas a los costados, las clases de moda de Rosalie y Alice me habían ayudado bastante para cuando necesitaba elegir mi outlet.

Sentí que tocaban a la puerta por lo que baje rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa. Trastabillé mientras bajaba las escaleras y casi caigo, pero me sostuve del barandal resistiendo a la caída.

Me acomode bien la ropa y el pelo para que no se notara que había estado corriendo por la casa y abrí la puerta.

Me maraville ante la hermosura de tal hombre, pocas veces había vista a un chico tan guapo, solo Emmett, Jasper y lamentablemente debo admitir que Edward, se asemejaban con su belleza.

—Hola preciosa.— dijo acercándose más a mí para saludarme.— Luces increíble.— susurró en mi oído.

—Hola Demetri.— respondí ruborizándome por el comentario.— Tu también te ves muy bien. ¿Té gustaría pasar o quieres salir ya?

—Vamos, quiero darte una sorpresa.— Una gran y tierna sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa y salimos.

Estábamos en su auto, íbamos charlando de temas poco importantes, la conversación era muy amena, y me sentía muy bien junto a él.

Entonces una canción comenzó a sonar.

_Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin up outside?_

_Oh baby, baby does she take the piece of lime_

_from the drink that i'mma buy her._

_Do you know just what she like?_

Demetri y yo nos miramos extrañados.

_Oh, Oh. Tell me have you seen her cause_

_i'm so, oh I can't get her off of my brain,_

_I just wanna go to the party she gon' go,_

_can somebody take me home?_

_ha ha he he ha ha ho_

¿Esa música provenía de mi celular? ¿Cuándo había puesto yo ese tono?

_Love me, hate me._

_Say what you want about me,_

_but all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me._

_but can't you see what I see?_

_all of the boys and all of the girls_

_are begging to if you seek Amy_

Miré mi identificador de llamadas ¡Esto era el colmo!

—No lo puedo creer.— susurré.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Demetri intrigado.

—Espera un momento.— contesté antes de atender el teléfono.

—¿De donde sacaste mi numero de celular? ¿Cuándo té agendaste? Y ¿Por qué pusiste ese tono para tus llamados?— pregunté atropelladamente. Parecía Alice hablando tan rápido.

—¿Qué pregunta te respondo primero?– cuestionó Edward con esa risa tan molesta — y sexy — suya.

—En orden, por favor.— contesté secamente, y miré a Demetri, quien me observaba intrigado.

—Bueno, primero, fue fácil conseguirlo, solo tomé el celular de Alice, y lo busqué.— Iba a matarla. ¿Por qué dejaba su celular al alcance de Edward?—Segundo, ayer cuando te fuiste después de decirme algunas cosas poco agradables, dejaste tu cartera sobre la mesa, tomé tu celular y lo agende. Muy simple.— ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué era tan molesto?– Y por último pero no menos importante, pusé esa canción de tono para mis llamadas por que se que te mueres por pasar la noche conmigo. If (F) You (U) Se (C) ek (K) Amy (ME).— No podía creer que tan cínico podía ser.

–Primero, no puedo creer que hayas robado mi número del celular de tu hermana. Segundo, tampoco puedo creer que hayas hurtado mi celular de mi bolso para guardar tu estúpido número telefónico. ¿Quién te crees? Y tercero, estás muy equivocado si crees que quiero hacer algo contigo.— respondí molesta.—Ahora, ¿se puede saber para que me llamas un domingo a las diez de la noche? Para tu información, me estas arruinando una cita.– miré a Demetri con una disculpa implícita, y éste me sonrió sincero.

—¿Una cita? Y yo que pensaba invitarte a mi apartamento esta noche.— rió.

—Bueno, lamento informarte que hoy no podrá ser. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, ni nunca. ¿Si? No me molestes mas Cullen.— Y colgué, puse mi teléfono y silencio y le explique a Demetri.— Lo siento, era el hermano mellizo de Alice, Edward.—

—No te cae bien, ¿cierto?— preguntó con sus manos en el volante.

—La verdad es que no, es un idiota. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi relación con Edward, hablemos de nosotros.—

—No creo que haya mucho tiempo ahora, ya llegamos.— sonrió.

Miré hacia delante, había un gran y alto edificio ¿Aquí vendríamos a cenar? ¿A un complejo de departamentos? Esto era raro.

Él tomó mi mano y me indico que lo siguiera, le hice caso y comencé a caminar a su lado. Entramos en el edificio y subimos al ascensor.

Demetri oprimió el botón número 12 y esperamos que el ascensor llegara a destino.

Estaba abstraída pensando en la llamada que había recibido unos instantes antes, que no sentí que el ascensor se había detenido hasta que Demetri tiro un poco de mi mano.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y miré el largo pasillo que nos separaba de unas escaleras, comenzamos a caminar, él tomo mi mano y yo le sonreí, me sentía muy a gusto con él.

Al final del corredor había unas escaleras, comenzamos a subir, Demetri abrió una puerta y tiro de mi mano para que lo siguiera.

Salimos a una terraza, miré hacia todos lados, se veían las luces de la ciudad iluminando el lugar, y en el centro de la espaciosa terraza había una mesa para dos personas, prolijamente preparada y con dos velas en el centro.

—Por lo general no suelo preparar cenas románticas en una primera cita, pero contigo es diferente.— Me sonrío y me ayudo a sentarme en una de las sillas frente a la mesa.— Además que técnicamente esta ya no es nuestra primera cita, ayer comimos en la misma mesa, bailamos, y hasta nos besamos, por lo que esta ya podría clasificarse como la segunda cita.— aclaró mientras rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en la silla frente a mí, luego de encender las velas.

—Esto muy lindo Demetri, hacía mucho tiempo nadie tenia un gesto así conmigo.— Le sonreí sincera. El chico era perfecto, ya me preguntaba si no estaba soñando. —Es muy tierno de tu parte.—

—Que bueno que te haya gustado, temí que pensaras que era demasiado para una de las primeras citas.— Negué con la cabeza, yo era una romántica empedernida, jamás pensaría algo así.— Mi tío tiene un departamento aquí, y me dijo que con su autorización podía acceder a la terraza como yo quisiera, y bueno, se me ocurrió invitarte a comer aquí, no soy muy buen cocinero pero me esforcé.- Sonrió complacido.

—A ver que preparó usted para mí.– Levanté la tapa de la bandeja y comenze a reírme fuertemente.— Se nota el esfuerzo.- él hizo un puchero muy tierno que me hizo reír aún más.- Realmente no eres nada bueno en la cocina, ¿no?— aprecié, señalando los sándwichs que había en la bandeja.

–¿La verdad? No, no sé hacer ni un huevo frito, lo único que puedo preparar es sándwichs, digamos que es mi especialidad.— me sonrío inocentemente.—Pero verás que son los mejores sándwichs jamás hayas probado.—

—Ya veremos.— contesté.

Pasamos la noche charlando, y debía aceptar que en verdad, los sándwichs eran muy buenos.

Demetri era una persona muy buena y simpática. Parecía muy sincero y me hablaba de su familia con mucho amor, se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de sus hermanos Alec y Jane, quienes tenían 13 años pero por lo que me habían contado, eran muy inteligentes y rápidos.

Yo le conté de mis padres, de mis amigos, y de mi trabajo. No tenía una familia muy numerosa, solo tenía a mis padres, y a mis tíos y primos, Seth y Leah.

—¿Y planeas casarte?— me preguntó, estabamos hablando de mi trabajo como organizadora de bodas.

—Me gustaría, pero no por ahora, cuando de ese paso quiero estar muy segura de estar enamorada de esa persona. He ayudado a muchisimas personas con la organización de su matrimonio, y me he enterado que muchas parejas terminaron en divorcio un tiempo después. No me gustaría pasar por algo así, si me caso, quiero que sea para siempre.–

—Entiendo.— dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.— ¿Hace mucho que trabajas en esto?–

—La verdad, sí.— contesté— Cuando terminé el instituto comencé a estudiar literatura, pero me gustaba mucho la organización de eventos, y mi tía Sue tenía una amiga que era wedding planner, por lo que me la presento y comenzamos a trabajar juntas.— Sonreí recordando aquella época.—Tenía tan solo 19 años y comencé siendo una de sus asistentes. Luego fui ascendiendo, y cuando terminé mi carrera de literatura tome un curso de organización de eventos. Con el tiempo fui mejorando y termine como su asistente de confianza, cuando cumplí los 23 me lancé sola como organizadora. No voy a negarte que me costo abrirme paso, pero Lizzie me ayudo mucho, y con el tiempo fui tomando fama y prestigio. Ahora gente de todo el mundo me pide que los ayude con su boda.— Dios sabía que había luchado mucho por estar en el lugar en el que me encontraba, nada era fácil en esta vida.

—¿Y no se te hizo muy difícil estudiar y a la vez tener que trabajar tan arduo?– Se lo veía interesado en el tema.

—Sí, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, me gusta a lo que me dedico ahora, pero estoy feliz por haber terminado la universidad. Amo los libros y la literatura.—

Nos quedamos un rato mas charlando, pero al ver que el cielo se nublaba, y ver que se podía oler el tan característico olor de la lluvia, decidimos que era hora de irnos.

Ibamos en el auto escuchando música cuando sentí un nudo en él estomago, estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por que, era raro.

En el viaje seguimos hablando de su trabajo, él era diseñador gráfico, hacia muchos de los gráficos de las publicidades que se presentaban en revistas, carteles en la calle, y avisos en televisión.

Era un trabajo muy artístico.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa él me acompaño hasta la puerta de la misma.

—La pase muy bien hoy, espero que se repita.— dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también la pase muy bien Bella.— me sonrío y se acerco su rostro al mío, nuestros labios chocaron y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

Vi como subía a su auto y arrancaba, una vez se fue, entre en mi casa y encendí las luces del comedor.

Subí las escaleras patosamente y me senté en mi cama, apoyando mi cartera en esta.

Tome mi celular para ver la hora, y vi el cartel, cinco llamadas perdidas. No podía creerlo, había insistido en llamarme luego que le había colgado y le había informado que estaba en una cita.

Puse en vibrador el teléfono y lo apoye en la mesita de luz. Me dirigí al baño y me puse mi piyama, luego de sacarme el maquillaje.

Volví a mi cama y me introduje en esta. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

—No otra vez.— susurré. Tomé mi celular y atendí.— ¿Y ahora que quieres?—

—Bella, necesito... verte.— me dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea.— Ahora.— sentenció.

—En tus sueños Cullen, espérame sentado.— Pude notar por el tono de su voz que estaba borracho-

—Por favor Bells, té... necesito con... conmigo.—

—Adiós Edward.— Estaba apunto de colgar cuando recordé algo que había sucedido la noche anterior. — Quizás te parezca exagerado que todavía recuerde lo sucedido hace ocho años, pero la traición es muy difícil de olvidar.—

—No cuel...— Corté. No quería seguir escuchando su voz, nada de lo que pudiera decirme podría hacerme olvidar el pasado.

* * *

**¡Hola!, Bueno, primero que nada, acá les traigo el tercer capitulo, una vez mas, este es mas extenso que el anterior.**

**A todas las que me preguntaron por lo que le había hecho Edward a Bella hace 8 años, les digo que de apoco se van a ir enterando, no las voy a dejar con la intriga mucho tiempo, pero me gusta darle un poco de suspenso a la historia, así las atrapa un poco mas.**

**Gracias a las que comentaron, lo sé, no son muchas, pero algo es algo, espero que con el tiempo tenga mas reviews, y más lectoras.**

**También gracias a todas las que hayan leído mi historia, gracias por las que me dijeron que les encanto me pone muy feliz que les guste.**

**Ya prontito se viene otro Edward Pov, espero que les guste este capitulo. A mi me dejo medio insegura, así que espero comenten, y me digan si esta bueno, o lo notan medio raro.**

**Por cierto, la canción que puso Edward como sonido para Bella, es If You Seek Amy, de Britney Spears, creo que va bien con la personalidad arrogante de Edward en esta historia, eso de todos mueren por... tener relaciones con migo, para decirlo de un modo sutil, creo que le va perfecto.**

**Sin mas que decir, las dejo.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana.**

**Un beso muy grande.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**

**

* * *

Corregido: 26/03/2011**


	4. Recuerdos Dolorosos y Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Recuerdos dolorosos y Arrepentimiento**

**Edward POV:**

Esa mañana me levante con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mire el reloj, _8.45. _

¿Enserio le había hecho ese llamado? Desde el día de la boda de Alice pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en ella. Los recuerdos habían vuelto y me hacían sentir tan mal. Yo no había querido hacerle eso ¡No había querido!

¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Tenía diecisiete años y no entendía nada de la vida, solo hice lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, y después, fui muy orgulloso para pedir perdón.

Aunque obviamente, algo así, no podía perdonarse tan fácilmente.

"_La traición es muy difícil de olvidar." _Sus palabras seguían sonando dentro de mi cabeza, ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarme de ella? Todos estos años los había vivido tan bien, ¿por qué ahora me sentía culpable?

Entré en la cocina para desayunar. A las 10 tenía una clase en la universidad, por lo que comencé a prepararme el desayuno, y tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, solo a mí se me ocurría acompañar a Emmett un domingo a las 11 de la noche a un bar a festejar por que se tiro a la chica que le gusta.

Me reprendí mentalmente por eso, no podría prestar mucha atención a las clases con semejante dolor de cabeza, esperaba que se me pasara rápido, no quería atrasarme mucho en la materia, y todos sabían que medicina, no era una carrera fácil.

Subí a mi coche y me dije la hora, _9.25_, estaba bien, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidí conducir despacio, a diferencia a como la hacía siempre, solo para no estrellarme contra otro coche, no era uno de mis mejores días, y mis sentidos no estaban de los mas agudos.

La mañana paso lentamente con las clases, era un día igual a los de siempre, solo que yo no estaba igual, parecía perdido entre toda esa gente, las chicas me miraban y me hablaban, y yo no reaccionaba.

Quien lo diría, Edward Cullen, la envidia de todos los chicos, no miraba a las chicas que se le lanzaban, esto era para filmarlo.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando me cruce a un chico de pelo rubio, sujeto en una coleta. Me quede congelado en mi lugar y me di vuelta para verlo, me parecía que el también mi había mirado.

No, no puede ser. Debía estar alucinando. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente sin que los hubiera invocado.

_Miraba al chico a los ojos, azul electrico, me miraba con odio, no entendía como podía rehusarme a su pedido_

_—¿Entonces vas a hacerlo?— preguntó secamente._

_—No lo sé James, no es tan fácil, ella es mi amiga.— dije mirando hacía otro lado._

_—Mira Edward, esto es fácil, tu eliges, si me ayudas, te llevas a Tanya, sino, puedes estar seguro que seguirás siendo el mismo don nadie para ella.— lo pensé unos segundos._

_—¿Qué debo hacer?— se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído lo que debía hacer para que ella no lo oyera.— ¿Y si ella no quiere?—_

_—Eso no es problema, tu la llevaras a donde yo te diga, de lo demás yo me encargo, sino lo hace por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.— Un nudo se formo en mi garganta._

_—¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con ello?— no podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad, después de todo, perdería muchas cosas con lo que haría, al menos debía darme una respuesta._

_—Es simple, cuando me propongo algo, lo logro, no importa cual sea el precio que debo pagar.—_

_—Estas loco.— le dije negando con la cabeza._

_—Puede ser amigo, puede ser, pero eso no es lo importante, solo necesito saber ¿me ayudaras?—_

_—Sí.— dije sin pensarlo dos veces, si me resistía sería peor._

_—Perfecto, entonces hablamos mañana y terminamos de arreglar todo.—_

Sacudí la cabeza levemente para borrar los recuerdos que habían acudido a mi mente y no querían irse. En ese momento no sabía el terrible error que estaba cometiendo, me enteraría dos semanas después, cuando perdiera para siempre la amistad de Bella.

Fui a la casa de mis padre a visitarlos, estarían nerviosos por el viaje de Alice, su hija pequeña —por que aunque éramos mellizos, yo era él más grande— se había casado, y ahora estaba en su luna de miel con su actual marido, mi mejor amigo, disfrutando sé vida de casada.

—¡Mamá, papá! Su adorado hijo Edward vino a saludarlos.— grité entrando a la sala. Me había mudado de esa casa hacía cuatro años, al cumplir los veinte mi padre me había regalado un departamento, no era feliz con mi padre manteniéndome, pero no tenía otra salida, medicina era un profesión muy complicada, y pasaba horas y horas estudiando, no tenía tiempo para un trabajo.

—Hijo, al fin te das un descanso del estudio y vienes a visitarnos.— exclamó mi madre a la vez que me abrazaba.

—Lo sé, acabo de dar un examen el jueves por lo que por unos días estoy libre de estudio, así que decidí venir a visitarlos.— le comenté mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones.

—Pobre mi amor, te esfuerzas tanto.— dijo acariciándome el cabello, Esme era realmente una muy buena madre.

—Papá se esforzó así, o más, y ahora es lo que es. Así que, si me dicen que esforzándome así, voy a llegar a ser como él, estoy feliz de tener que estudiar tanto.— respondí sincero.

–Ese es mi hijo.— escuché decir a mi padre que bajaba las escaleras, y se acercaba a saludarme.

— ¿Cómo estás?— pregunté a la vez que lo saludaba.

—Bien hijo, ¿y tu?—

—Bien, un poco cansado, ayer Emmett me sacó de casa para ir a un bar.— me reí.

—Ese nunca aprende, ¿quién pensaría que Emmett estudiaría abogacía? Hablando de él, hoy vienen a cenar con Rose y Bella ¿té quedas?— mi sonrisa se ensancho, no perdería una oportunidad como esta.

—Claro que me quedo. Y ¿recibieron algún llamado de Alice?— pregunté interesado.

— Sí, dice que Roma es hermoso, que el viaje fue muy largo y llegaron agotados así que no pudo ver casi nada, pero igual está muy feliz.— Esme estaba muy entusiasmada contando sobre la luna de miel de su hija como si fuera la suya.

Pasé el día hablando con mis padres, de la universidad, del casamiento de Alice, y de que pronto comenzaría mi residencia en el mismo hospital que trabajaba mi padre. Una hora antes de la cena fui a la mi habitación a bañarme.

Ellos habían decidido mantenernos a cada uno nuestra habitación, para cuando viniésemos a dormir tuviéramos nuestras cosas en el mismo lugar de siempre, y yo, había dejado un poco de ropa para tener allí.

Una vez que me duché salí del baño de mi habitación y entre en esta para cambiarme, en ese momento sentí el timbre y la voz de Rosalie y Bella en la planta baja, tome unos vaqueros una camisa y me los puse rápidamente, luego de calzarme los zapatos salí de mi habitación.

Cuando entre en la sala pude ver a Bella lucir unos jeans ajustados, unas botas negras de cuero hasta mitad de la pantorrilla, y una blusa azul que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas y resaltaba su color de piel de una forma muy bella.

Estaba suavemente maquillada y traía el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos frunció el ceño y le hablo a mi mamá.

—¿Edward se quedará con nosotros, Esme?— pregunto sonriéndole.

—Si Bella, Edward aprovecho que hace poco dio un examen y se libro del estudio un poco para venir a visitarnos, nos tenía muy abandonados.— le informo muy alegre a la chica, sin embargo mi madre sabía lo que Bella opinaba de mí.

—Oh cierto que estabas estudiando medicina.— dijo mirándome. —Quién diría que tenías suficientes neuronas para una profesión tan complicada.— comentó por lo bajo.

—Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso.— susurre en su oído, obviando su último comentario.

—Y viceversa.— contestó.— Un día alguien es mejor tu amigo, y al otro te apuñala por la espalda.— sonrío falsamente.— ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa, Esme? —

—Oh gracias cariño, si ayúdame con esto.— dijo señalando los platos para luego mirarme en forma reprobatoria. En el tema Bella Vs. Edward, ella estaba del lado Bella.

Prepararon la mesa mientras yo la veía ir de aquí para allí, no podía dejar de mirarla. Era hermosa. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla de esa forma?

Al principio la veía como si fuera una amiga, o una hermana, al menos de eso intentaba convencerme, hasta que conocí a Tanya, a partir de ese momento paso a ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Jamás la había visto como a una mujer, y ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Mi hermano entró por la puerta principal, y a Rose se le iluminó la cara, era como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez. Se acerco a saludarlo, y él le dio un tímido beso en los labios, haciendo que ella se pusiera más feliz aún.

—Que lindos.— dijo Bella para sí misma.

—¿Qué?— le pregunté yo.

—Que se ven muy lindos.— dijo dulcemente, luego me miró y volvió a hablar. —Igual no estaba hablando contigo.— me dedicó una mirada fría y fue a saludar a mi hermano.

—¡Emmett!— exclamó sonriente.

—¡Hermanita!— exclamó de la misma forma que ella y la abrazo, de verdad se trataban como si fueran hermanos. —¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Algún pretendiente que deba espantar? Ya se casó una de mis hermanas, no quiero verte a ti con ningún hombre como hasta los… ¡Sesenta! Creo que esa es una buena edad.—Bella se sonrojo inmediatamente.—No quiero buitres rondando cerca de mi hermana.—

—¡Emmett! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!— se quejo Bella. — No hay nadie que debas espantar…—

—¡Pero si hay uno que quieres que se quede!— chilló Rose mirando a Bella. —¿Es el chico de la otra vez no? ¿El de la boda de Alice? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

—Apenas lo conozco, Rose, pero bueno, es muy lindo y ayer fuimos a cenar, es muy simpático y en verdad parece que le intereso.— dijo Bella con los ojos brillantes, en ese instante sentí un fuerte calor creciendo por dentro.— Pero aún no se, solo lo he visto dos veces, es demasiado pronto.—

—Mejor que se comporte por que lo mando a dormir con los peces.— dijo Emmett imitando al mafioso de aquél dibujo animado tan conocido, haciendo que las chicas rompieran en carcajadas. Lamentablemente yo deseaba que en verdad lo hiciera.

—Bueno ya, ¿podemos comer de una vez?— pregunté molesto, no me divertía estar escuchando de los pretendientes de Bella. De todas formas ¿A mí que me importaba? Yo no quería nada serio con ella ¿Cierto?

—Sí, chicos ayúdenme a traer la comida, chicas ustedes vayan sentándose.— pidió mi mama, y Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, tomamos las fuentes con la comida y las bebidas y volvimos a la mesa. Las chicas ya estaban ubicadas en sus lugares, una al lado de la otra, charlando y riéndose como dos niñas pequeñas.

—Cuenten el chiste ¿No?— pidió Emmett a la vez que se sentaba frente a Rosalie y yo frente a Bella.

—Cosas de chicas Emm, nada que tengas que saber.— respondió esta última mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso no vale!— Se quejo Emmett haciendo un puchero. —¡Mama, las chicas se están contando secretos y no quieren hacernos participes de ellos!— Se quejó Emmett, parecía un niño de dos años.

—Emmett, compórtate como el hombre que eres, tienes veinticinco años, deja que las chicas se cuenten todos los secretos que quieran.— reprochó Carlisle sentándose a la mesa.—

—Pero papá, es de mala educación estar contándose secretos en presencia de otras personas.— respondió Emmett mientras reía

—Básicamente, no había nadie aquí cuando comenzamos a hablar.— contraatacó Bella.

—Eso es cierto, no tienes nada que reprocharnos.— dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—Estaban hablando de mi ¿Cierto?— preguntó Emmett tratando de poner voz sensual y levantando una ceja. El rostro de Rosalie se volvió de color escarlata como pocas veces había visto y bajo mi rada a sus manos.— ¡Sí! Lo sabía ¡Estaban hablando de mí!—

—Sí Emmett, estabamos comentando lo fea que té queda esa camisa.— bromeo una Bella sonriente.

—Seguro Rose quiere que me la saque. ¿Cierto, nena?— dijo mirándola insinuante.

—¡Emmett!— se quejó la chica luego de reir tontamente y volvió a hablar.— Están tus padres presentes.—

—No importa, ellos son muy liberales. Si supieras las cosas que he escuchado cuando vivía en esta casa.— contesto el chico ganándose un golpe de mamá en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Ya dejen eso, que es hora de comer.—

Hablamos de tema de poca importancia, Bella contó sobre su trabajo, y sus padres, mientras yo la miraba atentamente, perdiéndome en sus ojos color chocolate.

—Voy al baño .— dijo Bella parándose de su lugar.

—Genial, Edward. ¿Por qué mientras no traes el postre de la heladera?— pidió mi madre. Me puse de pie y fui hasta la cocina, abrí la heladera y saque la tarta de fresas y queso (chiscake) y volví para dejarla en la mesa.

—Enseguida regreso.— informé dirigiéndome hacía las escaleras.

- No te tardes, Emmett es capaz de abalanzarse sobre el postre.— contesto mi papá jocoso, observando a mi hermano, quien miraba la tarta con felicidad.

Me dirigí a la puerta del baño y espere frente a ella. Bella abrió la puerta para salir y me vio ahí parado.

—Edward.—dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Campanita.— contesté alegremente, ella frunció el ceño.

—Pense que ya no me llamabas así, hasta creí que lo habías olvidado.— respondió a mi apodo, en sus ojos ya no había rencor, solo tristeza al pensar en el pasado.

—Nunca lo olvidaría.— sonreí sincero. —En verdad estoy arrepentido Bella.—

—No lo sé Edward, no es tan fácil perdonar.— dijo en tono lastimero. –No me es fácil estar contigo.—

—Pero si yo se que mueres por mí.— sonreí arrogante.

—¿Lo ves? Cuándo quiero hablar en serio contigo, vuelves a ser un ególatra y megalómano, aveces me cuesta odiarte, pero cuando te pones en esta postura, dejo de tener dudas y confirmo que eres un idiota.— me miró de nuevo con recelo.— ¿Por qué siempre actúas así?— pregunto retóricamente esquivándome y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—Por que es la única forma de acercarme a ti.— susurré. Se detuvo en el segundo escalón de las escaleras y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, la miré a los ojos directamente, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Entré al baño y me miré a al espejo, recuerdos de nosotros cuando éramos adolescentes vinieron a mi cabeza.

_—Campanita ven aquí.— pedí yo. —Solo quiero ver como té queda.—_

_—No Edward, me veo horrible con este vestido, no es mi estilo, es mas del estilo de Alice.— dijo ella desde el cambiador en el que estaba._

_—No seas tonta y sal.— seguí insistiendo._

_—Bien, pero no te burles, o te dejo sin descendencia.— amenazó entre risas._

_—Lo prometo.— dije expectante._

_La miré cuando salió del probador, estaba hermosa. El vestido negro caía sobre su cuerpo perfectamente, marcando las curvas, dejando ver su blanca piel. Le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. En verdad se veía hermosa, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo por sus hombros. Se veían sus largas y delgadas piernas. Simplemente perfecta._

_—Lo sé, estoy horrible.— dijo mas para sí misma que para mí._

_—Para nada.— me acerqué a ella y acaricie su brazo.— Te ves hermosa, eres la chica mas linda que he visto.— dije abrazándola._

_—Gracias Edward, eres muy dulce.— sentía como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo cuando la abrazaba.— Eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede desear.—_

_Sí. Su mejor amigo. Siempre sería su mejor amigo, así es como ella me veía._

Ahora lo recordaba, yo había estado muy enamorado de ella. La amaba, pero sabía que ella solo me quería como su amigo, su hermano, por lo que, había guardado todo el amor que sentía por ella, y había fingido no sentir nada.

Hasta que un día me lo creí, conocí a Tanya, y no note que era solo un cuerpo sin cabeza, me gusto mucho, no de la misma forma que me gustaba Bella, esto era algo físico, y eso, hizo que se me olvidara todo lo que sentía por Bella.

Y luego, deje de amarla.

Creo...

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté por la mañana en la que solía ser la habitación de Alice, Esme, su madre, había insistido para que nos quedáramos a dormir, por lo que Rose y yo, terminamos teniendo una piyamada en la habitación de Alice.

Obviamente, tuvimos que utilizar unas piyamas de Esme, por que ni a Rosalie ni a mi nos quedaban las de Alice, no por que no fuéramos delgadas, la verdad las dos lo éramos, pero Alice era muy mas pequeña de contextura que nosotras, cuando Rose y yo teníamos una estatura parecida, aunque ella era todavía mas alta que yo.

Me puse la ropa que había usado el día anterior, y salí de la habitación, Rose debería estar abajo, por que ya no estaba allí.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, aún estaba medio dormida. Llegue a la cocina y vi a Emmett a Rose y a Esme allí, desayunando tranquilamente.

—Hola Bella.— saludo Esme. —¿Cómo has dormido?—

—Muy bien Esme, gracias.— dije sentándome junto a Rose.— ¡Hey chicos!— les sonreí.

—¿Qué hay Bells?— respondió Emmett.

—No mucho, hoy tengo que acompañar a una cliente a su prueba de vestido.— Carmen era muy simpática, en verdad me había caído muy bien y daba gusto acompañarla, no como a otras mujeres que en verdad daban ganas de asesinarlas. _"¡Este vistido me hace ver gorda!" "¡Este tiene mucho volado!" "Este tiene muy poco brillo!" _¿Quién las entendía?

—Oh, pobre de ti.— contestó Emmett.

—¿Cómo pobre de ti?— reprendió Rose. —Es muy lindo lo que Bella debe hacer, tantos vestidos hermosos.—

—La verdad si es lindo.— le conté a Emmett. —Aunque también un poco agotador—

— ¿Qué es lo agotador?— dijo Edward entrando por la cocina con todo el pelo revuelto.

—El trabajo de Bella, hoy tiene que acompañar a una mujer a probarse su vestido de novia.— Edward hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, por algo elegí este trabajo ¿no?.— los fulminé con la mirada. —Me gusta hacerlo.—

—Lo sé Bella, no quise ofenderte.— respondió Edward disculpándose. —Solo que viví por 19 años con Alice.— asentí con la cabeza. —Ya no puedo entrar a una tienda de ropa sin tener escalofríos.— sonreí. —Aveces temo que Alice brinque sobre mí y me reprenda por no avisarle que fui por ropa.—

—Aveces me pasa lo mismo, una vez se entero que había ido al entro comercial sin ella y no me hablo por dos días, ahora ya se acostumbró, sabe que tengo que ir comprar vestidos muy seguido y no puede acompañarme siempre.—

—¿A ti también te lo hizo?— preguntó Rose asombrada. —Me estuvo atormentando por horas por no haberle dicho que iba a comprar ropa, y después no me hablo por unos días, le prometí que no volvería a suceder a menos que ella no estuviera cerca y me perdonó.—

—Alice esta loca.— afirmé mirándola.

—No es bueno hablar de alguien que no esta presente.— dijo Emmett haciéndose el bueno y con la boca llena.

—Tú cállate que detestas comprar con ella tanto como nosotros.— le respondió Edward.

—Si, es cierto, aunque aveces se me hace divertido verla correr por las tiendas, escabulléndose de un lado a otro como toda un duende.— Todos reímos ante el comentario.—

Desayunamos tranquilamente y a las once me fui a mi casa para poder prepararme, a la una tenía que encontrarme con Carmen en el local.

Después de darme una ducha reconfortante sequé mi cabello y lo deje suelto, tome un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa color vino y unos zapatos de tacón sttilettos del mismo color que el pantalón.

Cuando salía con un cliente prefería vestir más formal de lo usual, quería mostrar un poco de seriedad, para que se supiera que tomaba en serio mi trabajo.

Llegue al local "Marry me" para encontrarme con Carmen hablando animadamente con una de las encargadas del local.

—Bella, al fin llegas, estoy tan ansiosa.— dijo felizmente. —Espero que el vestido haya quedado bien.—

—Tranquila Carmen, estará todo perfecto, vas a ver que serás una novia hermosa.— La animé, en verdad Carmen era muy linda, tanto por fuera, como por dentro, era una mujer muy buena.

—Gracias, en verdad eres muy buena en lo que haces.—

Pasé las siguientes dos horas con ella, ayudándola con el vestido, le quedaba hermoso, en verdad me gustaba esto de mi trabajo, ver lo felices que se sentían mis clientes con cosas así.

Mi biper comenzó a sonar, prefería no tener el mismo número para mi trabajo que para mi vida personal.

—Isabella Swan. ¿Quién habla?— pregunte cortésmente.

—Mi querida Bella cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo.— esa voz nasal me sonaba conocida, quizá había dado mi número de biper a un conocido equivocada.— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?— pregunto la chica.

—Si no me dices tu nombre, no podría saber quien eres, por lo tanto, no puedo recordarte.— dije en el tono mas amable que pude.

—Oh lo siento, tienes razón, que tonta soy.— asentí con la cabeza, seguía sin decirme su nombre.

—¿Y bien?— pregunté cansada.

—Cierto, soy Lauren, Lauren Mallory, del instituto. ¿Si me recuerdas?.— claro, de ahí conocía esa voz tan irritante, era una de las chicas mas insoportables de la preparatoria.

—Oh, si te recuerdo muy bien. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?— no sé de donde saque tanta amabilidad, en verdad yo la odiaba, pero eso era antes, habían pasado seis años, seguramente la chica había madurado, aunque seguía pareciendo tan tonta como antes.

—Claro que si, por eso te llamo tontita.— Bien. ¿Era mi imaginación, o acababa de llamarme tontita?

—Escucho.— dije algo mordaz, pero sin perder los estribos.

—Bien, mi novio acaba de pedirme matrimonio y quiero que tu seas mi wedding planner.— exclamó feliz-

—¿Que quieres qué?— pregunté exaltada.

—Que quiero que seas mi wedding planner.— repitió riendo.— ¿acaso con los años te vino la sordera?— preguntó intrigada.

No, esto era malo, muy malo. ¿Yo organizando la boda de una de las chicas que mas había odiado en mi vida? ¿Acaso podría manejar ello? ¿Y que le diría? No Lauren, no voy a ser tu wedding planner por que no te soporto, no soporto _nada_ de ti, ni tu voz chillona, ni tu risita irritante, ni tus pechos operados. _Nada._

Y aunque deseaba hacerlo, no podía, si la gente se enterara, tiraría años tratando de hacer buena reputación por la borda.

Esto era _muy_ malo.

* * *

**Chicas, acá me tienen de regreso, primero que nada, gracias por dejarme mas reviews, si no contesto es por que soy nueva en estoy no se bien que hacer, tengo que responderlos ¿no? Ya los voy a responder.**

**Ahora sí, como le dije en el capitulo anterior, puse en Edward POV, podrán ver que Edward no es tan malo como Bella pensaba, y ella ya se esta dando cuenta.**

**Para la que me pregunto por Demetri, si él es bueno, eso no significa que más adelante nos les vaya a traer problemas.**

**Quiero agradecerles a Sol, y a Guadalupe por apoyarme con mi fic, por presionarme para que escriba, son dos amigas de oro.**

**Ahora sí, hablando de nuevo de la historia, los Edward Pov, no van a ser tan usuales como los de Bella, pero va a haber algunos de vez en cuando.**

**Ya no sé que más decirles, pensaba decirles otras cosas pero ya no me acuerdo.**

**Sobre lo que le hizo Edward a Bella, de a poquito se van a ir enterando.**

**Bueno ya, me voy, que no tengo mas que decir.**

**Un Beso.**

** Roo-ParamoreTJR.**

**

* * *

Capítulo corregido: 28/03/2011**


	5. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

**

* * *

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?**

**Bella POV:**

La noche anterior no había logrado dormir bien, la imagen de Lauren daba vueltas en mi cabeza, todos sabíamos lo quisquillosa que era con todo, organizar su boda no sería nada fácil, lo iba a hacer, pero le dejaría algunas cosas claras, no iba a soportar sus caprichos de niña mimada, no los había soportado antes, menos lo haría ahora.

Tomé mi agenda y comencé a ver que tenía para hoy.

Antes de juntarme con Lauren, debía encontrarme con unos clientes que tendrían su boda en un mes y medio. Me di una ducha raída y miré en mi closet para ver que ponerme, Lauren siempre me burlaba con lo fea que era, y la verdad, aunque no era la mas linda de todas, ni me asemejaba en nada a ella o a Rosalie, tampoco era tan horrible.

Busqué algo que me quedara realmente bien, por lo que tome unos jeans ajustados en color negro, las botas rojas que había usado la noche que salí con Demetri, y una blusa blanca, pegada al cuerpo, algo que me hacía ver bien, pero a la vez era algo sobrio para una reunión informal de trabajo.

Me puse un poco de tenue maquillaje y tomé mi bolso, baje las escaleras de mi casa y salí de allí, subí a mi coche y comencé a conducir, tenía un largo viaje hasta la case de mi primer cliente, por lo que puse música para entretenerme.

Las canciones de _Linkin Park _inundaron el coche, mientras yo las cantaba entretenida.

Frene el coche en un semáforo en rojo, mientras la canción Bleed It Out sonaba en mi estéreo. Cruzando la calle vi a un chico de pelo rubio atado en una coleta en su nunca, tenía los ojos celestes y una mirada fría, se me revolvió el estomago, no podía ser _él_, había abandonado el estado luego de lo sucedido

Cuando paso junto a mi carro me miró, y entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera encontrar algo en mi, por supuesto desvié la mirada y me hice la tonta.

Definitivamente era él, y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, era un chico peligroso, y no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Arranque el coche y subí la velocidad cuando el semáforo estaba ya en verde, mire por el espejo retrovisor, y lo vi parado a mitad de la vereda mirando mi coche.

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, la vida era tan injusta, en una semana todo mi pasado se había vuelto en mi contra.

Trate de calmarme, cambie el CD que sonaba, y puse uno que tenía música clásica, Claro de Luna, de Debussy comenzó a sonar y poco a poco me tranquilicé, esta melodía siempre me servía cuando estaba alterada, o nerviosa.

Cuando ya estaba tranquila pare en un kiosco a comprar una botella de agua mineral y unas pastillas de menta.

Seguí mi camino, en medía hora ya estaba frente a la casa de Garret, quien se casaría con su novia en poco tiempo.

Me acerque a la puerta y golpee.

Toc, toc, toc.

Silencio.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Otra vez nada se escuchaba. Espere unos minutos pero nadie respondía. Mi biper comenzó a sonar.

—Isabella Swan. ¿Quién habla?— pregunté.

—Bella, soy Garret, perdón por avisar tan tarde, pero Kate tuvo un accidente, nada grave, un problema domestico, se corto, pero bueno, estamos en el hospital, no pude avisarte antes.—

—Oh, Garret, no te preocupes, entiendo.— enserio entendía, yo era una experta en accidentes así. —Dile a Kate que se mejore, nos vemos pronto.—

—Claro, saludos.— y colgó.

Bien, tenía dos horas para encontrarme con Lauren, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, subí a mi carro y me dirigí a un bar por los alrededores, aprovecharía para comer.

Luego de comer una porción de torta de chocolate y tomar un café, aún tenía una hora para encontrarme con la odiosa de Mallory, por lo que tomé mi auto y comencé a conducir sin rumbo fijo.

Paré en una librería, donde también vendían CD's, entré y comencé a ver los libros, estuve como media hora allí mirando, y al final compre dos libros y tres CD's, uno The Killers, uno de Arctic Monkeys, y uno de Oasis.

Cuando termine de comprar faltaban unos veinticinco minutos para encontrarme con Lauren, y tenían un rato de viaje por lo que subí a mí choche y y me dirigí a la casa de la chica.

¡Dios! Se seguro vivía en una casa gigantesca, como una mansión, y lo usaría para burlarse de mí.

Luego descubrí que estaba equivocada. Su casa no era grande, la mía era aún más grande que la de ella, y más bonita, obviamente por mi trabajo tenía bastante dinero, por lo que mi casa era grande, y mucho.

Además que mi papá era el dueño de una de las concesionarias más importantes del país, por lo que también tenía mucho dinero, sólo que Lauren no lo sabía, yo vivía con mi madre en la época da instituto, por lo que nuestra casa era normal, ni muy grande, ni muy chica, ella no estaba enterada que mi papá poseía una gran cantidad de dinero, podría decirse que podía vivir tres vidas enteras y le sobraría el dinero.

Golpee la puerta de la casa tres veces, igual que lo había hecho en la casa de Garret, solo que aquí me abrieron al instante.

—Bella, que bueno volver a verte.— dijo con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo Lauren.— conteste mostrándole una sonrisa igual de falsa, pero no tan grande. —Linda casa.— elogié para ser amable, aún cuando no lo pensara.

—Hermosa.— presumió. No, no había cambiado en nada. —Seguro jamas había visto una casa así de grande en persona.—

—Oh, recuerdo una que es mucho más grande.— me reí y ella entrecerró los ojos, algo disgustada.

—Bueno, ya sabes por lo que estas aquí.— Dijo haciéndome pasar. Oh, estaba de mal humor, _esto sería divertido. No, no, no. _¿En que estaba pensando? Esto era por trabajo, no podía divertirme a costa de mis clientes, además, ya no tenía diecisiete, ahora tenía veinticuatro años, y era una mujer madura.

—Por supuesto que sí, Lauren, solo dime como imaginas tu boda, y cuanto dinero estas dispuesta a gastar, así yo puedo manejar las cosas guiándome por el presupuesto.— le comenté.

—Bueno, primero, me imagino una gran iglesia, llena de flores blancas por todos lados.— asentí, era bastante común. —Y quiero un salón muy grande, también con muchas flores y globos.— ¿Globos? No había nada más feo que una boda con globos. —Una gran pista de baile, y una torta gigante, y sushi.— sonrió, ¿Sushi? Esta chica era pésima organizando bodas. ¿Quién da sushi como plato principal en su casamiento? Lauren era una la persona más snob que había tenido la pena de conocer un mi vida.

—Sushi.— dije pensativa. —Veré que puedo hacer con eso, dime como imaginas tu vestido.—

—¡Ay! Me lo imagino hermoso, todo vaporoso, lleno de tules con una gran cola de al menos 3 metros, y con muchas mostacillas bordadas, o lentejuelas.— Si Alice estuviera alí hubiera muerto de un infarto. _"Esta chica no tiene sentido de la moda",_ diría. Ella era muy buena en los diseños, tenían detalles preciosos, pero todo muy sutil. "Menos siempre es más!" Comentaba. —Y bueno, por el dinero, eso no es problema.—

—¿Estas segura? Tienes que saber que si planeas una boda muy lujosa, el dinero no es lo de menos, siempre es necesario hablar de ello para que después no haya dudas.— Respondí.

—Bueno, puedo darte el número de mi prometido y ustedes se juntan para hablar de ello.— respondió sonriente.

—Esta bien, creo que será mejor hablarlo con él, ahora si. ¿Para cuando quieres tu boda?—

—Un mes y medio.— La mire con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡¿Un mes y medio? ¡Estaba loca!

—Perdón Lauren, pero un casamiento no se organiza de la noche a la mañana y en un mes y medio no puedo hacer todo, piensa que ya tengo otras bodas pendientes, el mínimo es de dos meses, aunque no te conviene el mínimo.— Frunció el ceño.

—Dos meses y medio, no puedo esperar mucho mas.— respondió y después miró su barriga. Se estaba casando de apuro.

—Oh, ya entiendo.— dije sonriendo. —Dos meses y medio está perfecto.—

—Ahora que ya arreglamos el tema de la boda, cuéntame un poco de ti, hace tanto que no hablamos.— Esta chica si que era hipócrita, jamás hablamos, a menos que cuente los "Córrete tonta" o los "Sal de mí camino" que me daba, cuando por accidente nos chocábamos en el instituto.

—Bueno Lauren, antes tampoco hablábamos mucho, pero bueno, no sé. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?— respondí confusa, una cosa era una relación laboral, pero que se hiciera mi amiga, eso era muy raro.

—¿Te has casado? ¿Estas en pareja? ¿Sigues que contacto con los Cullen? ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?— Era obvio, por ahí venía la cosa, ella siempre había querido ser amiga de Alice, y también quería algo con Edward, pero ahora que sé estaba por casar no creo que siga interesada en él. ¿O sí?

—Bueno, no, no me he casado, estuve en pareja hasta hace muy poco, si, sigo en contacto con los Cullen, Alice se casó el sábado pasado por lo que ahora esta de luna de miel y Emmett esta de novio con Rosalie la hermana de Jasper y el marido de Alice.—

— Oh. ¿Y Edward?— preguntó muy interesada, demasiado para ser una mujer comprometida, y por lo que entendí, embarazada.

—Edward sigue como siempre.— dije sin darle mucha importancia. —Igual yo no tengo una relación muy estrecha con él.— Aunque en los últimos días habíamos hablado más de lo que lo habíamos hecho que en los últimos 8 años.

— ¿Y está soltero?— ¡Ya ti que te importa! Grito una vocecita en mi interior ¿Por qué me molestaba que preguntara ello?

—Si, eso creo,pero bueno Lauren, si ya hablamos de la boda, creo que debo irme.— contesté sin muchas ganas, y ella puso mala cara.

—Bueno Bella, estamos hablando, después le digo a mi prometido que te llame para que hablen del dinero.— respondió acompañándome a la puerta.

—Perfecto.— respondí antes de salir, esta boda iba a ser mi perdición.

La semana paso sin más, esa noche saldría a festejar con Rose que ella y Emmett se habían puesto de novios, obviamente, ahora que estaban juntos no querían separarse ni a sol ni a sombra, por lo que él iría.

Necesitaba una cita si no quería hacer un mal tercio, y sabía perfectamente a quien invitaría.

Marque su número y espere a que me respondiera.

—Diga.— contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—Demetri.— dije con voz dulce.

—¡Bella!— exclamó contento. —¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?— rió.

—Mira, una amiga me invitó a ir a un bar esta noche con su novio, y bueno, se me ocurrió invitarte.— explique nerviosa.

—Me encantaría ir. ¿A qué hora?.— sonreí, ahora solo tenía que juntarme con Rose para prepararnos.

—A las nueve. ¿Quieres pasar por mí o te doy la dirección del lugar?—

—Paso por ti.— Me sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños.— Nos vemos hermosa, ya quiero que sea la hora de pasar por ti.

—Te espero.— colgué y comencé a dar saltitos de alegría en la cama, si hasta parecía Alice antes de ir de comprar.

Rose vino una hora después para prepararnos, me ayudo a elegir algo perfecto para la ocasión, me maquillo y me peinó.

Ella termino poniéndose una falda de jean negra con una remera roja bastante escotada, Emmett tendría una larga noche espantando chicos, sin duda ella atraería muchas miradas, con sus largas piernas al descubierto y su escote bastante importante.

Yo me puse un short negro, con una blusa violeta oscuro, y unas botas cortas del mismo color de la camisa, Rose me maquillo los ojos tenuemente y me puso un poco de gloss en los labios, para después repetir el paso en su rostro.

Cuando estuvimos completamente arregladas, Rose se fue directo a la casa de Emmett a buscarlo, pobre de él, aún no entendíamos como se las había ingeniado Alice para descomponerle su preciado jeep, y ahora él debería ir con Rosalie, cuando debería ser al revés.

Al menos eso decía él, sí, el comentario era un poco machista. Él era un poco machista, pero después de todo, era tan dulce y divertido, que no te dabas cuenta de detalles como esos.

Me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación, la verdad, Rosalie, así como Alice, hacía magia, y con el tiempo en todos estos años había aprendido algunas cosas de ellas.

En verdad, me veía sexy, la primera vez que me hicieron una transformación, a los diecisiete, cuando me miré en el espejo pensé que era otra la chica reflejada, en verdad eran un genio. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios, aunque aún me maravillaba en como podían transformarme en una persona tan sexy sin mostrar demasiado.

Cuando tocaron el timbre me dirigí a las escaleras, recordé la ultima vez que Demetri me había venido a buscar y comencé a bajar tranquilamente.

Abrí la puerta y otra vez, volví a maravillarme con su belleza.

—Hola bonita.— saludó, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola.— dije sonrojándome. Me miró de arriba abajo varias veces y luego me hizo dar una vuelta.

—Estas preciosa.—

—Tu tan bien te ves muy bien Demetri.— le di una sonrisa y él me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos a su coche, era una sensación agradable.—

Le di la dirección del bar y arrancó, estuvimos todo el viaje en un silencio cómodo, y de vez en cuando él me dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Rose y a Emmett en la puerta bastante acaramelados, demasiado para estar en la vía pública, o quizá, el problema es que yo los veía a los dos como mis hermanos, y verlos tan privados, no era de mi agrado.

- Bueno, chicos, tendrán tiempo de sobra para eso esta noche.— dije cuando nos acercamos, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente. Emmett nos dio una gran sonrisa, y Rose miro hacía abajo, también con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. —Les quiero presentar a Demetri, a menos que ya lo haya hecho Alice.— dije sonriendo por la actitud de mis amigos.

—Oh, no, no me lo ha presentado, pero me contó de él cuando volvió de Londres.— comentó Emmett-.

—Así que esta era tu cita ideal.— susurró Rosalie en mi oído. —Nada mal.— me guiño un ojo y yo me reí tontamente.

—¿Entramos?— pregunte al ver que ellos pretendían quedarse afuera.

—Esperemos 5 minutos a ver si llega, si no, entramos.—

—¿Si llega quien?— preguntó Demetri, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos.

—Yo.— dijo una voz a mi espalda. No podía ser, iba a matar a Rosalie, sabía que lo odiaba, al menos podía haberme advertido que iba a venir. — Soy Edward, el hermano de Alice.— continuó mirando a Demetri que se había girado igual que yo, a mirar a Edward, quien estaba acompañado de una hermosa rubia, esa cara me resultaba muy conocida, pero ¿quién era?—

—Demetri.— contestó mi acompáñate, extendiendo su mano.

—Un gusto.— respondió Edward con una falsa sonrisa estrechándole la mano. —¿Se acuerdan de ella?— preguntó mirándonos a Rose, a Emmett y a mí, los miré y vi que Rosalie había fruncido el ceño y que su novio tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los dos, al igual que yo, trataban de descifrar quien era la chica.

—Soy Tanya.— habló la chica. —Tanya Denali, del instituto.— agregó. Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, Emmett gruño, y Rosalie puso cara de enfado.

No podía creer que Edward fuera acompañado por ella, después de lo que le había hecho. Simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza, y parece que en la de mis amigos tampoco, que una persona pueda salir con una chica que lo uso para darle celos a su ex, y después lo dejó delante de toda la escuela, diciendo que era poca cosa para ella.

En ese entones nosotros ya estabamos peleados, pero si había podido ver que Edward se había puesto muy mal por lo que ella le había hecho, en ese momento fue cuando él se convirtió en ese ser que ahora era, frío, malcriado, e irrespetuoso.

—Bueno ya, quiten esas caras y entremos a divertirnos.– dijo él haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones, parece que no era la única molesta por la presencia de Tanya — además de la de Edward — pues Rosalie y Emmett, tenían expresión de enfado en la cara, y ya no había rastro de la sonrisa tonta que antes llevaban.

—¿Qué pasó?— susurró Demetri a mi lado, tomándome de la mano.

–Ahora te digo.— contesté mientras entrábamos al local, donde la música inundaba el lugar.

Nos acercamos los seis a la barra y cada uno pidió su trago, nos quedamos charlando entre nosotros, cada vez que Tanya iba a hablar, Emmett la interrumpía con algún comentario estúpido a cambiando de tema rápidamente, con lo que le había hecho a su hermano, se había ganado su odio, algo no muy bueno cuando de Emmett se trata, puede ser el mas dulce con sus seres queridos, pero con sus enemigos, mejor ni pensarlo.

Después de un rato Rose y Em se fueron a bailar, y para no quedarnos solos con Edward y Tanya, Demetri y yo, los seguimos.

Pase las manos detrás de su cuello, y el paso sus brazos por mi cintura, como era una canción lenta, podríamos hablar.

—Ahora si.— dijo mirándome a los ojos.— ¿Vas a explicarme por que se comportan así con la chica?— preguntó intrigado.

—Es una larga historia.— contesté mirándolo también a los ojos.

—Tengo mucho tiempo.— sonrió.

—Bueno. ¿Por dónde empiezo?— me pregunté a mi misma. —La cosa fue así. Cuando estabamos en el instituto, Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos, y yo lo conocía muy bien, así que cuando entró Tanya al instituto, supe de inmediato que a él le gustaba, y mucho.— lo miré para ver si me seguía. —Tiempo después Edward y yo nos peleamos,- no le iba a contar el por que de nuestra pelea, quizá mas adelante lo haría, pero ahora, no era el momento.— y él comenzó a salir con Tanya, quien hacía poco había terminado con Felix, uno de nuestros compañeros de intitulo.—

»Todos pensábamos que Edward y ella eran la pareja perfecta, siempre iban de la mano, se veían muy felices, eran la envidia de todo el colegio. Pero parece que no eran tan perfectos, ni tan felices, o al menos ella no lo era. Un día la encontré besándose acaloradamente con Felix en el baño de mujeres, y ya que Edward y yo estabamos muy peleados, no le podía decir a él, quizá hasta pensaba que lo hacía para vengarme, así que se lo dije a Alice, y ella le contó a él, le dijo que ella misma los había visto.«

»Durante un almuerzo en la cafetería, parece que él se lo reclamó y comenzaron a discutir, por que de un momento a otro, Tanya comenzó a gritarle en la cara que nunca lo había querido, que se había acercado a él solo para darle celos a Felix, y que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Luego de eso, ella agarro a su ex de la mano, y lo beso frente a todos los allí presentes, que era más o menos, la mitad de la escuela.«

»Edward salió enfadadisimo de allí, y por lo que me contaron Alice y Emmett, estuvo mal por mucho tiempo, pero cuando se recupero, ya no era la misma persona de antes, se había convertido en un Edward arrogante y que solo usaba a las mujeres para divertirse, se acostaba con ellas una noche y luego las botaba.«

En todo ese tiempo Demetri me miraba atento, y cuando termine de relatarle la historia tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y ahora la invita a salir?— dijo sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza. —Es un idiota.— sonreí por el comentario. —¿Me esperas que voy al baño?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto, te espero en la barra.— me acerque a donde había dicho y vi que Emmett y Rosalie estaban ahí, platicando alegremente, con una muy aburrida y solitaria Tanya. —Hola chicos.—

—Hola Bells. ¿Y tu cita?— preguntó Rose viendo que estaba sola.

—Fue al baño.— contesté mirando a Tanya. —¿Y la de ella?— susurré para que no me escuchara.

—No tengo idea, parece que se esta aburriendo.— contesto Emmett mirándola. —Ojalá se aburra tanto que decida irse.— me reí por el comentario, él podía ser tan infantil por momentos.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, luego volvió Edward y se nos unió a la platica, Tanya también lo intentó, pero como la vez anterior, Emmett la interrumpía antes que pudiera decir dos palabras.

Pedimos otros tragos, y hablamos de todo un poco, desde fútbol y vídeo juegos, hasta política. En verdad me la estaba pasando muy bien, aunque me costara admitirlo, Edward era muy inteligente y divertido.

En un momento Rose me recordó algo.

—Bella, ¿y Demetri?— abrí los ojos desmesuradamente recordando que mi cita se había ido jamas había vuelto.—

—No lo se.— conteste extrañada. —Fue al baño hace como una hora y jamás regreso.—

Eso era preocupante ¿le habría pasado algo?

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, un horror el tiempo que tarde en subir este capitulo.**

**Pero no es mi culpa, ¡es todo culpa de mi mama y mi mejor amiga que me des concentraron!**

**Bueno, en realidad no, es culpa de la falta de inspiración y de tiempo, ah, y tambien de los cortes de luz. El fin de semana estuve muy ocupada, y los días anteriores simplemente, la inspiración no venía.**

**Por suerte ya volvió y acá estoy con el 5to capitulo, espero poder subir el sexto pronto, voy a intentar terminarlo lo antes posible, pero vino mi hermana y no sé hasta cuando se queda, por lo que me va a costar concentrarme con ella dando vueltas alrededor de mí (mi PC esta en el living y mi hermana esta todo el tiempo moviéndose de un lado a otro de la casa).**

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo tenga mas reviews que el anterior, ya respondí a alguno, después voy a responder otros.**

**Pronto, Bella le va a contar la verdad a Demetri, solo tienen que esperar un par de capítulos mas.**

**Las dejo, un beso.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**

**

* * *

**

Corrección: 29/03/2011


	6. Encerrado

Capitulo 6: Encerrado

**Bella Pov:**

- Tenemos que buscarlo- exclamo Emmett- no puede haber tardado tanto en el baño, le tiene que haber pasado algo

- Ya déjenlo, seguro se fue- dijo Edward sonriente

- No se puede haber ido, me hubiera llamado- le conteste enojada

- Quizá no lo importas tanto como crees- me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y yo lo fulminé con la mirada

- Edward, no ayudas- le recriminó Rosalie- así que si no piensas buscarlo con nosotros, mejor no molestes-

- Yo voy al baño a ver si lo veo, ustedes vayan al jardín que hay afuera, quizá salió a ver y se quedó dormido o algo- sugirió Emmett

- Gracias Emm, vamos Rose- dije agarrando de la mano a mi amiga y vi como Edward se sentaba junto a Tanya aún sonriendo, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido, al menos tenía mas corazón que él ahora y le preocupaba una persona desaparecida

- Por aquí- Rose me guío hacia el jardín del bar, ella era amiga del dueño, por lo que conocí completamente las instalaciones. El jardín era gigante, con árboles a los costados, comenzamos a gritar el nombre de Demetri, pero no obtuvimos respuesta –

- ¡Demetri! – volví a gritar

- Acá no debe estar Bella- me dijo Rose, asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos de allí, en la pista de baile ya había menos gente, mi celular comenzó a sonar

- Hola- respondí rogando que fuera él, en los apuros no había mirado el identificador-

- Be... a ay... da es... cuarto... eza... en... cuar... eza... favor- la llamada estaba entre cortada y de escuchaba muy mal, la voz de Demetri se escuchaba entrecortada por un ruido muy fuera, y además lo escuchaba muy mal por que la música aún inundaba el lugar-

- Demetri... - pero antes de terminar la frase el ruido de la línea al cortarse comenzó a sonar

- Bella, ¿Era Demetri? ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Rose, a mi lado

- Si era él, pero no entendí muy bien, había interferencia, lo único que comprendí fue, ayuda, cuarto, y por favor- fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué tenía que ver un gabinete en todo esto?

- Vamos con los chicos, quizá nos ayuden a descifrar lo que te quiso decir- contestó ella empujándome hacia la barra

- No creo que ni Edward ni Tanya sean de mucha ayuda, pero Emmett quizá pueda ayudarnos –

En la barra nos juntamos con ellos tres y comenzamos a pensar, Edward sonreía abiertamente y no trataba de ayudar en lo absoluto, en cambio Tanya trabada de usar su única neurona para ayudar, agradecía que al menos lo intentara, quizá no era tan mala como todos pensábamos y simplemente era tonta.

- A ver Bella, trata de recordar algo mas- pidió Emmett

- Veamos- dije tratando de recordar los monosílabos que me había dicho- creo que decía algo de eza, pero no pude comprender- continúe pensando en su mensaje

- ¿No será el cuarto de limpieza?- preguntó Tanya, la miré con los ojos muy abiertos ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? Y ¿cómo había hecho Tanya para pensar en eso? Quizá ya no era tan tonta como en la preparatoria, antes pensaba que Londres era la capital de Francia, así de grave era su estupidez-

- Oh sí, espera que le pregunte a Frank donde esta el cuarto de limpieza- Rose fue a hablar con su amigo, empleado del local y volvió unos minutos después para guiarnos al cuarto. Cuándo nos paramos vi la cara de fastidio de Edward ¿Tendría algo que ver él en esto?

El cuarto quedaba entre el baño de hombres y el de mujeres, era una pequeña puerta negra que tenía un cartel con un balde en ella. Pegué mi oído en ella y sentí pequeños ruidos, luego miré la cerradura y ví que tenía la llave puesta.

Giré la llave y abrí la puerta lentamente, Allí, sentado en el suelo, entre los desinfectantes y junto a un balde, estaba sentado Demetri, todo despeinado y con pequeñas manchas blancas en su camisa.

Alzo la vista y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, se levanto rápidamente y me abrazo.

- Santo cielo Demetri ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, en verdad se veía cansado

- No lo sé, simplemente estaba por entrar al baño, y sentí que alguien me empujaba, caí aquí, y cuando quise salir estaba cerrado, pase mucho tiempo golpeando la puerta pero nadie escuchaba, y luego de varias veces de intentar llamarte logre hacerlo pero en verdad se escuchaba muy mal-

- ¿Quién podría querer hacerte esto?- pregunto Emmett confundido

- No lo se, no conozco a nadie aquí, no entiendo por que alguien me haría esto- contesto confuso

- Esto es muy raro- miré a Edward, quien trataba de esconder, sin exito, una pequeña sonrisa- creo que deberíamos irnos, te ves cansado- volví mi mirada a Demetri

- Es cierto, creo que debo descansar un poco- seguramente había estado golpeando la puerta hasta el cansancio

- Fuimos hasta la puerta y comenze a despedirme de todos, le di un beso en la mejilla a  
Emmett, un abrazo a Rose, y me acerque a darle un beso a Edward al igual que lo había hecho con Emmett-

- Seque fuiste tú- susurre en su oído para que nadie escuchara- y ya vamos a hablar de esto

Me miró sorprendido, no era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que él lo había hecho, lo que no sabía era por que. Estreche la mano de Tanya-

- Enserio gracias, no se como no se me ocurrió que estaba hablando de ese lugar- le comenté sonriéndole

- Oh, no te preocupes, creo que se me ocurrió por que me hicieron lo mismo en el instituto, ¿recuerdas?- dijo sonriendo, claro que lo recordaba, lo que ella no sabía es que yo estaba al tanto de quien lo había hecho. El director había pasado por todas las clases tratando de descubrir quien había sido el culpable de mantener encerrada dos horas a Tanya allí, pero Alice nunca confeso que había sido ella en venganza por lo de su hermano-

- Claro que me acuerdo, vinieron por cada aula para encontrar al culpable- creo que habíamos juzgado mal a Tanya, no era tan antipática, es mas, parecía bastante buena-

- Siempre supe que fue Alice- dijo sonriendo, la mire con los ojos muy abiertos- no te preocupes, no voy a tomar represalias, entiendo que ella solo quiso defender a su hermano- asentí con la cabeza- En realidad yo ya se lo explique a Edward, yo no quería decirle eso frente a todos, fue verdad que lo use para darle celos a Felix, pero no fue mi intención dejarlo mal frente a todos- la miré atónita-

- Pero... – iba a comenzar pero me interrumpió

- Si ya sé, lo hice, pero en verdad no quería, fue solo que mi "amiga" Lauren- hizo comillas en el aire al decir amiga- conocía un secreto mío, ahora es una tontería pero en esa época me preocupaba demasiado, y ella me amenazó que si no dejaba a Edward así, se lo iba a contar a todos- fruncí el ceño extrañada

- ¿Y ella para que quería que dejaras a Edward de esa forma?- miré hacia ambos lados para ver que nadie nos escuchaba, estaban los 4 inmersos en una discusión sobre deportes-

- Quería que él quedara resentido con migo, entonces ahí entraba ella en acción, lo consolaría y el se refugiaría en sus brazos- ahora le estaba tomando asco a Mallory, no se como haría para verla después de esto y no decirle sus verdades en la cara-

- Me repugna- susurré mas para mi que para ella

- Lo sé, por suerte yo no tendré que verla mas, la verdad yo en la preparatoria era un poco tonta, cuando conocí a mi novio actual- así que tenía novio, estaba segura que había ido con Edward como su cita- pude abrir mi mente, salir de las frivolidades, y darme cuenta de lo que vale la pena en realidad- en verdad ya no parecía tan tonta, pensaba como una mujer madura

- Me alegra Tanya, pero no entiendo, ¿no viniste con Edward como su cita?- le pregunte

- No, solo como amigos, me dijo que hoy saldrían y no quería hacer mal tercio, y después de todo se lo debía- sonrío- estoy de novia hace tres años con un chico muy especial, se llama Alec y pronto nos vamos a casar- sonreí, y me dio risa como me traba como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida- enserio te debo una disculpa a ti también Bella- dijo seriamente, la miré extrañada- yo se que... todo lo que te paso a ti, con James, fue mi culpa- se me formo un nudo en la garganta- y encima después te seguí tratando mal

- No Tanya, no, no fue tu culpa fue de... - dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward- no importa ya, solo no fue tu culpa- le conteste no queriendo hablar mucho del tema

- Si yo no me hubiera hecho la difícil, Edward no habría concurrido a James para que lo ayudara con migo- volvió a decir con los ojos tristes

- Ya basta, tu no sabías la estupidez que él iba a hacer, ahora si, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- lo ultimo lo dije en un tono mas fuerte para que el resto también escuchara-

- Antes de que se vayan- ya estaba hablando en un tono mas alto, por lo que no era nada privado lo que me iba a pedir- mi novio me propuso matrimonio hace unos días, y pensamos casarnos dentro de al rededor de tres meses, y como se que tu eres organizadora de bodas, bueno...-

- Por supuesto Tanya, me encantaría organizar tu boda- no sería tan tedioso como organizar la de Lauren-

- Ay gracias Bella, estoy segura que va a quedar todo hermoso, por lo que me comento Edward de la boda de Alice- exclamo una muy emocionada Tanya.

Luego de intercambiar numero de teléfono con Tanya, Demetri y yo nos dirigimos a su coche. En verdad me daba mucha pena lo que le había hecho Edward, ¿Es que tenía problemas mentales?

- Hay algo que no me quedo claro- comentó Demetri después de un largo rato de silencio. Lo miré extrañada-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté al fin

- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Edward?- cuestionó. Trague fuertemente y el nudo en la garganta volvió-

- Es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar ahora, con el tiempo te voy a contar, solo te digo que cuando se enamoro de Tanya hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, y por cualquier cosa me refiero a todo, incluso olvidarse de mí y de nuestra amistad- contesté tristemente.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, lo invite a pasar, pero no acepto, en serio se lo veía muy cansado y me sentía un poco culpable-

- Enserio lo lamento Demetri, si no fuera por mi... - él puso un dedo sobre mis labios, acallando mi disculpa-

- No Bella, tranquila, en verdad, sacando la parte en la que quede encerrado en ese lugar, la pase muy bien, siempre la paso bien contigo- dijo sensualmente, haciéndome sonrojar. Antes de irse me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego entre a mi casa.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche llena de recuerdos.

Edward Pov:

Esa noche saldría a festejar con Emmett su noviazgo con Rosalie, obviamente ella iría, y por consiguiente, Bella también, claro ninguno me lo había confirmado, pero ella no faltaría, ella junto con Alice, era la mejor amiga de Rose.

Termine de vestirme y subí a mi coche para ir a buscar a Tanya. Ella era una ex novia, no habíamos terminado en muy buenas condiciones, pero años después nos re encontramos y dejamos las cosas claras, ahora éramos buenos amigos, y yo me llevaba muy bien con su prometido.

La había invitado a venir por que sabia que Bella llevaría a alguien, entonces no podía ir solo, no me quedaría mirando como se divertía.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Tanya toque bocina dos veces y espere que saliera, salió tomada del brazo de su novio y se acercaron a mi auto-

- En verdad gracias por prestármela esta noche- le dije a su novio que se había apoyado en mi ventanilla-

- No te preocupes, confío en ti, solo devuélvemela pronto- contestó riendo

- Tranquilo, en unas horas estará aquí sana y salva-

- Bien, ¿cómo estas Edward?- preguntó Tanya una vez su novio entro en la casa-

- Muy bien ¿Y tu?- devolví la pregunta

- Perfecta, solo espero que esta noche no sea muy terrible- contesto riendo

- Oh, créeme que lo será- sonreí y arranqué el coche

Cuando llegamos al bar estipulado, baje del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta a Tanya, vi a mi hermano muy abrazado a su novia, y a otra pareja hablando con ellos. Era Bella con su pareja. Genial.

- Esperemos 5 minutos a ver si llega, si no, entramos-

- ¿Si llega quien?- preguntó el estúpido del acompañante de Bella, bueno, en realidad no lo conocía, pero tenía voz de estúpido, ¿o era que yo estaba celoso?, no le sé, pero me caía mal-

- Yo- respondí a su espalda, los dos se fueron girando lentamente, pude ver furia en los ojos de bella, y desconcierto en los de Demetri- Soy Edward el hermano de Alice- mire al chico, y luego mire a Bella, quien veía a Tanya con los ojos entre cerrados-

- Demetri- respondió el estúpido, digo, el chico, y luego extendió su mano

- Un gusto- dije sonriéndole falsamente y estrechando su mano- ¿Se acuerdan de ella?- pregunté a mi hermano y al las chicas, Rose tenía el ceño fruncido, Emmett entre cerro los ojos, y Bella se giro para mirarlos a ambos, los tres trataban de averiguar quien era ella-

- Soy Tanya- comentó mi acompañante- Tanya Denali- continuo, Emmett dio un gruñido, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Rose puso cara de molestia-

Podía comprender las reacciones de los tres, Tanya no me había dejado de una forma muy agradable, en realidad, termino con migo en el medio del colegio y me hizo quedar mal frente a todos.

Yo estuve muy resentido por aquello, y por eso me volví mas frío, pero era solo una coraza, para que así, nadie pudiese hacerme sentir mal de nuevo, ni tampoco, ver lo que de verdad yo sentía.

Pero cuando nos re encontramos, ella me contó lo que en verdad había pasado, ella había estado con otro chico mientras estaba de novia con Feliz, y si Lauren contaba el secreto el jamas la perdonaría, y yo la entendía, Lauren la había obligado a dejarme así, y no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso, después de todo, eso me causaba risa, enserio, aunque me partieran el corazón una y mil veces, y estuviera completamente solo con Lauren en la tierra, nunca iría a buscar consuelo a sus brazos.

- Bueno ya, quiten esas caras y entremos a divertirnos- hablé a mis amigos, que seguían con las mismas expresiones de instantes atrás-

Todos entramos al local, pude ver como el tonto del amigo de Bella le preguntaba algo, pero no alcance a escuchar. Me senté junto a Tanya en la barra y todos pedimos nuestros tragos.

Nos quedamos charlando entre todos, pobre Tanya, cada vez que quería hablar, Emmett la acallaba con sus comentarios idiotas, en verdad no me gustaba, ella no se merecía su enojo, sabia antes no había sido la mejor, pero en verdad ella era una buena chica.

Un rato después, Emmett y Rose fueron a bailar seguidos por Bella y su acompañante, Demetri. Desde mi lugar, puede ver como a lo lejos, él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, y ella colocaba los suyos detrás de su cuello, en verdad quería ser él en este momento.

- ¿Te gusta ella verdad?- preguntó Tanya a mi lado, mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo-

- ¿Tu que crees?- pregunte enfadado, para luego arrepentirme- Lo siento, si me gusta, y me molesta verla con ese idiota, no se que le vio- lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi mismo, pero Tanya no lo notó

- Bueno, yo lo veo bastante guapo- dijo mirando a Demetri, yo la fulmine con la mirada- Perdón, perdón, pero debes admitirlo, es inteligente, y también es lindo- continuo mirándome con cuidado

- Lo sé, y eso me molesta mas, Bella es una chica inteligente, si él de verdad fuera un idiota, se habría dado cuenta el día que lo conoció y no estaría aquí con él, pero como no lo es, pueden tener un futuro juntos- comente frustrado

- Siempre supe que en el fondo tu estabas enamorado de ella- La mire en shok, ¿Enamorado? ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Bella? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?- Sí, recuerdo como te dolía que te ignorara, y sabia muy bien que no era una amistad lo que habías perdido, aunque dijeras eso, yo sabia muy bien que tú la amabas, te he visto llorar por ella, y no de culpa, ni por haber perdido su amistad, te dolía verla así, tan triste, y creo que lo que mas le dolió a ella, no fue lo que le paso, si no la decepción que se llevo contigo- la miré fijo- lamento decirte esto, pero va a ser muy difícil que ella te perdone, no después de la traición – baje la vista a mis zapatos- lo único que puedo decirte es que, si en verdad la quieres, y tu cariño es puro, lucha por ella, pero si lo que sientes hacia Bella no es totalmente real, déjala libre, y no la lastimes- aconsejo Tanya-

- Tienes razón, no voy a volver a lastimarla- le sonreí.

Después de tomar un par de tragos mas, me dirigí al baño. Cuando salí de allí, luego de lavarme la cara, vi a Demetri, la pareja de Bella, dirigirse hacia al lugar del que yo acababa de salir.

No sé cuando ocurrió, ni que fue lo que me hizo hacerlo, pero para cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba empujando a Demetri dentro del cuarto de limpieza y estaba cerrando con llave.

A los segundos comencé a sentir los golpes y los gritos del chico desde dentro del cuarto, ¿qué había hecho?, Dios, me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Volví al baño para relajarme, no podían verme tan nervioso, se darían cuenta que algo había hecho, y no podía volver y abrirle, por que vería que fui y yo, y me delataría.

Decidí volver con los demás, se darían cuenta de la desaparición del chico, y lo buscarían, nadie se moría por pasar un tiempo encerrado, ¿ o sí?

Cuando volví a la barra, Bella ya estaba allí, hablando con Emmett y Rose, todos nos pusimos a platicar, obviamente, Emmett otra vez, excluía a Tanya de la conversación, después hablaría con él.

Nos pedimos unos tragos mas, y hablamos de todo un poco, en verdad Bella era muy inteligente, lo dejaba ver en todos sus comentarios, cuando éramos adolescentes yo estaba seguro que ella sería periodista, en verdad me sorprendió con la carrera que siguió, y mas lo hizo cuando se convirtió en wedding planner.

- Bella, ¿y Demetri?- pregunto Rose muy extrañada, en verdad Bella se había olvidado de la desaparición de su cita-

- No lo sé- contesto - fue al baño hace como una hora y jamas regreso- se la veía alarmada

- Tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Emmett exaltado, en verdad le había caído bien el chico, ¡Mierda! - no puede haber tardado tanto en el baño, le tiene que haber pasado algo-

- Ya déjenlo, seguro se fue- trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo actuando como siempre, y creo que funciono muy bien, por que Bella me fulmino con la mirada

- No se puede haber ido, me hubiera llamado- respondió con rabia

- Quizá no le importas tanto como crees- le sonreí, tratando de hacerla enfadar, en verdad era linda cuando se enojaba-

- Edward, no ayudas- me reprocho Rose- así que si no piensas buscarlo con nosotros, mejor no molestes-

- Yo voy al baño a ver si lo veo, ustedes vayan al jardín que hay afuera, quizá salió a ver y se quedó dormido o algo- pidió Emmett, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza

- Gracias Emm, vamos Rose- Agradecía Bella mientras se iba con su amiga hacia los jardines-

- Y ustedes quédense aquí, si viene Demetri, nos avisan- pidió Emmett antes de irse, algo me decía, que estaban enojados conmigo-

- ¿Qué hiciste Edward?- me pregunto Tanya, sentada junto a mi

- ¿A que te refieres?- contesté inocente

- Deja ya ese papelito que no te va, sabes de lo que hablo, ¿dónde esta Demetri?- cuestionó sin vueltas

- Bueno Tanya, yo te digo, pero prométeme que no cuentas nada- le suplique, ella asintió con la cabeza- cuando salí del baño no sé lo que me paso, simplemente vi a Demetri y lo empuje- Tanya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, temiendo por la integridad del chico- tranquila, no le hice nada, solo lo metí dentro del cuarto de limpieza y lo deje ahí encerrado-

- ¿Ya eso tu lo llamas nada?- grito la rubia que estaba frente a mi-

- Tranquilizaste, nada le paso al chico, ni siquiera supo que fui yo, lo siento, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya lo había hecho- contesté apenado

- Ya Edward, esperemos a que vuelvan las chicas, veremos como hacer para sacarlo de allí sin que ellas sospechen que ya sabíamos donde se encuentra-

Cuando volvieron todos tratamos de descubrir lo que había querido decir Demetri en un llamado a Bella, o al menos Tanya y yo, fingimos hacerlo.

Tanya aprovecho una oportunidad para decir lo que sabia sin que se dieran cuenta, solo actúo como si hubiera adivinado su paradero por las palabras que Bella entendió del llamado.

Fuimos todos al cuarto de limpieza, y poco a poco Bella abrió la puerta, Demetri se encontraba sentado en el suelo, todo manchado y en verdad se le veía agotado.

Sentí un poco de culpa al verlo así, pero el sentimiento se fue enseguida al ver como el chico saltaba y abrazaba a Bella luego de verla.

- Santo cielo Demetri ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- exclamo Bella mirándolo a los ojos -

- No lo sé, simplemente estaba por entrar al baño, y sentí que alguien me empujaba, caí aquí, y cuando quise salir estaba cerrado, pase mucho tiempo golpeando la puerta pero nadie escuchaba, y luego de varias veces de intentar llamarte logre hacerlo pero en verdad se escuchaba muy mal-

- ¿Quién podría querer hacerte esto?- pregunto Emmett confundido

- No lo sé, no conozco a nadie aquí, no entiendo por que alguien me haría esto- se lo veía confundido, si supiera que había sido yo...

- Esto es muy raro- una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que Bella se giro a verme, trate de ocultarla como pude- creo que deberíamos irnos, te ves cansado- volvió su vista a el chico frente a ella-

- Es cierto, creo que debo descansar un poco- seguramente había estado golpeando la puerta hasta el cansancio, pobre tonto, como si alguien fuera a oír con tanta música-

Bella comenzó a despedirse de todos, luego de dar un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y una abrazo se acerco a mi y me dio un beso igual que a mi hermano, lo que me sorprendió –

- Se que fuiste tú - susurró- y ya vamos a hablar de esto- la mire en shok, esto no era nada bueno-

Cómo podía haberse enterado, ¿Acaso Demetri me había visto?

No quería ni pensar lo que me esperaba.

Al fin, al fin, este capitulo se me hizo eterno, sentía que escribía y escribía y nunca terminaba, será por que lo termine a las 3 de la mañana.

**Quizás, en vez de subir capitulo cada dos días lo va a hacer cada tres, cuatro como mucho, por que en verdad, yo escribo como hobby, pero cuando se vuelve una obligación, o cuando me meto mucha presión, para terminar en un tiempo determinado, dejo de disfrutarlo, y lo peor, se me va la inspiración.**

**Igual, no creo que tarde demasiado, ahora si, paso a agradecerles, a todas, muchas gracias por los reviews, fueron bastantes, y eso me alegro mucho.**

**La verdad son todas muy simpáticas, y me pone muy feliz leer los comentarios.**

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras.**

**Y gracias a mis amigas, por ayudarme y apoyarme.**

**¿Parece que me estuvieran entregando un premio no? Jaja.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, ya se van sabiendo mas cosas de Edward y Bella.**

**¿Sorprendidas por Tanya? Yo la verdad que si, no pensaba hacerla buena, pero se dio, y recordé que ella es buena originalmente, en el libro solo esta enamorada del hombre equivocado, pero no es mala.**

**Y en serio me gusto esta Tanya simpática y buena, creo que va a empezar a ser un personaje mas en la historia, y quizá se convierta en buena amiga de bella, no lo sé.**

**Ya no tengo mas que decir, las dejo con este capitulo, ¿vieron? No era nada grave lo que le hizo, queria que fuera algo tonto, algun chiste de Edward a Demetri, pero empezaron sacar conclusiones mucho mas graves de lo esperado, no lo asesino brutalmente como alguien penso, se que quedó algo tonto, pero bueno, tampoco sabia como llamar a ese lugar en el que guardan los productos de limpieza, así que lo nombre como primero se me ocurrio.**

**Un Beso.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	7. Hiperactividad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

Capitulo 7: Hiperactividad

**Bella Pov:**

La semana pasó muy rápido, había tenido mucho trabajo por lo que no había podido salir con mis amigas, dos días después del incidente en el club, Tanya me llamó y nos reunimos a tomar un café en un starbucks que había en el centro comercial.

Pasamos horas hablando ahí, en verdad Tanya era una chica muy simpática, estaba segura que podría encontrar una muy buena amiga en ella, me sentía mal por haberla juzgado, pero estaba feliz de haberme dado cuenta que era una buena persona, y de no haber perdido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Hoy volverían Alice y Jasper de su luna de miel, y ahí estaba yo, un domingo a las 8 de la mañana, sentada en mi cocina desayunando, para ir a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto, ¿Es que no podían tomarse un avión que llegara un poco mas tarde para dejarme dormir? No, obviamente Alice no podía esperar unas horas mas para tomarse el siguiente vuelo, tenía que tomarse el primero, su impaciencia nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Me levante pesadamente de la mesa y me dirigí a mi coche, en el aeropuerto debía encontrarme con Rose y Emmett, seguramente iría Edward, pero no me preocupaba ello, trataría de ignorarlo, igualmente, él todavía me debía una charla.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto no era muy largo, como máximo, serían 20 minutos, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto conducir, me gustaba ver el paisaje a mí al rededor a través de la ventanilla.

Cuándo llegue, aparque en el estacionamiento y salí de mi coche, al mismo tiempo que vi el BMW rojo de Rosalie estacionarse junto a mi auto, ¿En verdad había estado detrás de mí y no los había visto?

- Hey Bella- saludó Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla luego de acercarse

- Hola Rosie- respondí devolviéndole el saludo

- Hermanita- gritó Emmett a la vez que me alzaba en un gran abrazo de oso, Emmett siempre se dirigía a mí como su otra hermanita, algo que nunca había hecho con Rose, era bastante obvio él porque-

- Hola Emm, solo... bájame- dije con la respiración entrecortada-

- Oh, lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- ¿Cómo estas?

- Ahora bien- contesté recuperando el aliento una vez Emmett me dejo en el suelo nuevamente- ¿Ustedes?- pregunté sonriente, feliz por que en un rato volvería a ver a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, bueno, no toda la vida, solo desde adolescentes, en realidad, el único amigo de toda la vida que tenia era Jacob, que en algún momento había dejado de ser un simple amigo para ser algo mas, aunque ahora habíamos vuelto a la amistad de siempre, lo nuestro no funcionaba mas allá de eso-

- Muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa picara, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a Rose-

- Bueno ya, ya, todos nos dimos cuenta por que tanta felicidad, mejor vamos por Alice saben como se pone después de un vuelo de tantas horas, seguramente vamos a tener que agarrarla entre los tres para que no salga corriendo-

- Tienes razón- sonrió Rose, y los tres entramos al aeropuerto.

Estabamos los tres esperando que los pasajeros del avión que venía de Roma, desembarcaran, para así buscar a nuestros amigos.

Emmett me había comentado que Edward no vendría a recibir a Alice por que se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde, por un futuro examen, por lo que debería dormir bien.

El lugar en el que estabamos sentados comenzó a llenarse de gente, habíamos estado muy distraídos en una charla que no habíamos notado la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Imaginamos que el avión ya había aterrizado por lo que los pasajeros debían estar bajando. Los tres nos pusimos de pie, Rosalie y yo comenzamos a hablar de películas y actores que nos gustaban, por lo que Emmett se alejo unos metros, no queriendo escuchar nuestra conversación "demasiado femenina" como él la había denominado antes de alejarse.

Después de cinco minutos de espera, un chillido llamó nuestra atención, conocía bien ese gritito eufórico, que prevenía de...

- Alice- gritamos Rose y yo efusivamente

- Chicas- gritó Alice, acercándose a nosotras, caminaba, o más bien saltaba, al lado de Jasper, quien venía muy tranquilo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

En un momento Alice comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia nosotras, que intercambiamos una mirada, y antes de poder hacer nada, salto encima nuestro, empujándonos con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que las tres cayéramos al piso riendo. Rose y yo, terminamos acostadas en el suelo y Alice sobre nosotras, las tres estallamos en risas y luego Alice habló.

- Oh chicas, las he extrañado tanto- chilló aún sobre nosotras

- Nosotras también te extrañamos Alice- dijo felizmente Rosalie- pero, por favor, levántate, esto es muy incomodo- pidió la rubia con ojos suplicantes, por más que Alice fuera muy pequeña, tenía mucha fuerza, y en verdad el impacto cuando caímos al suelo, fue doloroso-

- Lo siento- se disculpo poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Jasper, quien reía por lo bajo, a diferencia de Emmett, que reía fuertemente, a él _todo _le causaba risa- pero tenemos tanto de que hablar, tantas cosas para contarles, y ustedes me tiene que poner al día con lo que paso mientras no estuve- Ambas, Rose y yo sonreímos y tomamos cada una un brazo de Alice para caminar juntas-

- Chicos, mamá dijo que vayamos todos a casa a almorzar, así puede ver a Alice- anuncio Emmett una vez en el estacionamiento-

El viaje a la casa de los Cullen era un poco más largo que el viaje hasta mi casa, pero no importo, Jasper y Alice vinieron conmigo, y Emmett y Rosalie se fueron juntos igual que como habían venido.

Alice se sentó en la cabina del acompañante, mientras Jasper se sentó atrás riendo de las ocurrencias de su mujer, que pasó todo el viaje hablándome de las cosas que se había comprado en Italia, obviamente, con todo lo que había comprado había tenido también, que adquirir una maleta mas, para poder traer todas las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Esme nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, mas bien, esperaba su querida hija, la señora Hale desde hace dos semanas, en adelante.

No podía creer que mi mejor amiga se hubiera casado, recordaba lo infantil que era cuando la conocí, con sus 15 años, debo admitir que era bastante inocente, después de todo, a los 15 años, una la tiene todo bastante claro, es cierto, no tiene tantas experiencias de vida, pero bueno, las cosas a esa edad una ya las entiende _bastante_, aunque Alice siempre era mas ingenua, caía en los juegos de los chicos mucho mas fácil que yo, miles de veces había tenido que rescatarla de una cita por que su pareja se había propasado.

Por eso yo siempre había sido mucho más cuidadosa, antes de salir con un chico trataba de conocerlo un poco, saber si era de confianza, y una vez segura, aceptaba. Aunque después de todo, rechazar citas no había servido para evitar un mala experiencia.

El chillido de Alice al ver a su madre me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, estacioné mi carro en la puerta de los Cullen, y Alice bajo de un salto de allí, y se fue corriendo para abrazar a su madre.

Luego de 5 minutos llegaron Rosalie y Emmett. Todos juntos, entramos a la casa, aún era temprano, faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para el almuerzo.

Obviamente, Alice, luego de hablar un rato con su madre, nos arrastro a Rose y a mí por las escaleras hasta llegar a su antiguo cuarto.

- Bien, tengo muchismo que contarle chicas- dijo tomando aire, seguramente se nos venia una explicación detallada de su luna de miel- El lugar era tan hermoso, no se imaginan, recorrimos la ciudad, y el hotel, dios, ¡El hotel!- exclamo en un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas- Era hermoso, la habitación era gigante, enserio era el mejor hotel de todo Roma, ¡juro que las llaves de agua de la bañera eran de oro! Enserio la pasa demasiado bien, creo que jamas en mi vida voy a olvidar este viaje, y ni hablar de toda la ropa que me compre- chilló feliz- Enserio no pude resistirme- dijo cuando yo le di una mirada severa, no podía pasarse su luna de miel comprando ropa- Pero ahora ustedes, cuéntenme que paso en este tiempo- pidió mirándonos a las dos, le di una significativa mirada a Rosalie, incitando a que ella comenzara, tenía mas cosas para comentar que yo-

- Bien Allie- Dijo Rose un poco nerviosa, aunque yo sabia que Alice iba a ponerse muy feliz por el noviazgo de ella y Emmett- Hace unos días... tu hermano y yo nos pusimos de novios-

- ¿Tu y Edward?- pregunto Alice haciéndose la tonta, aunque las dos sabíamos que había entendido que Rose no se había referido a Edward, si no Emmett, y esa era solo una broma para hacerle entender que no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea-

- Oh no Alice, nunca me fijaría en Edward, las dos sabemos que el es para Be...- se corto cuando sintió mi mirada furiosa sobre ella- digo... er... el no es mi estilo, estoy de novia con tu otro hermano, con el hermoso, musculoso, grandioso, sexy, tierno, divertido...- aclare mi garganta-

- Entendimos el punto Rose- dije para cortarla, no quería que los detalles se volvieran mas privados, y estaba segura que con Rosalie, pasaría eso-

- Bueno, bueno, me puse de novia con Emmett- contestó Rose frustrada por haberla detenido-

- Rosie, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, al fin se dan cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro- chillo emocionada, saltando en la cama para abrazar a Rose-

- Gracias Allie, pero Bella no se queda atrás, ella esta saliendo con un chico- acusó Rosalie mirándome

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Alice sin creerlo- cuéntame, cuéntame todo- exigió

- No Alice- contesté dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Rose- No estoy saliendo con nadie, tan solo fueron un par de citas-

- Pero cuéntame ya, ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo?- preguntó rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras, reí por lo bajó-

- Muy bien, es Demetri el chico que conociste en Londres y que luego te enteraste que vivía aquí, en Forks, supongo que te imaginas que lo conocí en tu boda, y por otro lado, para mi si es muy guapo, y por lo que me dijiste cuando volviste de ese viaje, muy entusiasmada por poder presentármelo, asumo que tu también piensas que es lindo-

- ¿Demetri? Con el que no pude unirlos en una cita por que estabas saliendo con ese pe...- pero yo la corte antes de que terminara de hablar con una mirada envenenada, llegaba a decir perro y la mataría- pe-pedazo de ex novio que tienes?- se corrigió nerviosamente

- Si Alice, el mismo chico que no pudiste presentarme por que yo en ese momento salía con Jacob- dije enfatizando su nombre, nunca entendí por que ella le caía mal Jacke, en verdad él se llevaba muy bien con los demás, hasta Rose que no era tan abierta era muy simpática con él- Aw, no sabes lo que hizo el idiota de tu hermano el otro día- comenté enojada, pero antes de que Alice pudiera responder Rosalie se le adelantó-

- ¿Estas segura que fue él, Bella?- pregunto insegura - Quizá solo fue un incidente-

- Vamos Rose, no seas ingenua, ¿no viste su sonrisa petulante? Estaba feliz, estoy muy segura que fue él- Esta vez fue al revés, Alice interrumpió a Rose antes que esta pudiera contestar-

- Bueno ya, ya, no entiendo nada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hizo Edward ahora?- preguntó como si no fuera la primera vez que Edward cometía alguna imprudencia, y en realidad, era cierto-

- Bien- comencé- No me acuerdo que día de la semana fue, que salimos a festejar el noviazgo de Emmett y Rosie- continúe mirándolas a las dos, como si Rose no supiera la historia- Yo lleve a Demetri como mi pareja, y Edward llevo a Tanya Denali- Alice me acalló

- ¿Estas diciendo que mi hermano llevo a la zorra de Tanya Denali, la misma que lo dejó frente a todo el colegio haciéndolo quedar en ridículo?- preguntó perpleja

- Si Alice, pero ese no es el punto, aparte pude descubrir que Tanya no es tan mala, luego te explico- respondí rápidamente ante su ceño fruncido- Demetri y yo estuvimos bailando y hablando por un tiempo, todo estaba bien hasta que él fue al baño, entonces yo volví a la barra del bar con los chicos a charlar. Me había inmerso tanto en la conversación que me había olvidado que Demetri aún no volvía, hasta que Rose me preguntó por él- miré a Rosie y le sonreí- Se había ido hacía como una hora y no lo encontrábamos por ningún lado, hasta que recibí una llamada suya y luego de un rato entendimos donde estaba, por dios Alice, alguien lo había encerrado en la habitación en la que guardan los productos de limpieza, lo habían empujado allí y lo habían mantenido con la puerta cerrada con llave- terminé de explicar y Alice abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-

- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue mi hermano? Quizás... Quizás- Alice trataba de buscar una explicación lógica- ¿Quizá fue un accidente?- sonó mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación-

- Si Alice, alguien que no conocemos, "sin querer", empujo a Demetri dentro de ese lugar, y "sin querer", cerró con llave, es lo mas lógico, mucho mas que pensar que tu hermano, el que le encanta molestarme, encero a mi cita para hacerme vida imposible como siempre, y por eso estaba tan sonriente cuando Demetri desapareció, y por eso trataba de convencernos de que no lo buscáramos, eso es sin duda mucho mas lógico eh, seguro fue un accidente- dije sarcásticamente, en verdad no entendía como Alice no se daba cuneta que su hermano no era el mismo de hace 10 años-

- Bueno Bella, perdóname, pero es mi hermano, no puedo olvidarme así como así de eso, es difícil para mí aceptar que Edward a cambiado- respondió cabizbaja llenándome de una sensación de culpa-

- No Alice, discúlpame tu a mí, he sido una insensible- pedí dándole un abrazo que ella devolvió enseguida-

- Bien, bien- dijo Rose interrumpiendo el abrazo- Dejemos las sensiblerías y pasemos a otro tema, ¿Cómo es eso de Tanya?- preguntó la chica –

- Chicas, pude hablar con ella, en verdad esta muy arrepentida, y Edward no es estúpido, no la llevaría si ella fuera mala, en serio me contó como sucedieron las cosas y ella no quiso hacerle eso a él, es en verdad muy buena chica- Las dos fruncieron el ceño-

- ¿Cómo es eso que no quiso Bella?- preguntó Alice confundida

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando del tema de Tanya, y luego les conté que debería organizar la boda de Lauren, las dos se comprometieron a ayudarme y a acompañarme a la elección del vestido para que no fuera tan duro para mi, después de todo, Rose siempre había querido estar en la organización de una boda, pero no había podido con la de Alice por que estaba ocupada con otras cosas-

A la hora del almuerzo bajamos con los demás, todos comimos en el jardín, para esa hora ya había llegado Edward, yo simplemente me limité a ignorarlo.

Esme en verdad se había esmerado con la comida para darle la bienvenida a Alice y a Jasper, todos sabíamos que ella estaba muy ansiosa para que su pequeña niña, como ella la había denominado, le dieras nietos, pero los recién casados afirmaron que simplemente iban a pensarlo, todavía no estaban seguros de querer dar ese paso, después de todo, los dos eran muy jóvenes.

Después del postre, Alice comenzó a saltar por toda la casa, se había tomado dos tazas de café y sumado con las horas de viaje que había tenido que permanecer sentada, su energía era increíble. En verdad había extrañado su hiperactividad.

Saltó por toda la casa sin parar hasta que nos convenció de que deberíamos ir al centro comercial, después de una década de días de compra, ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada para que no se me erizaran los pelos, aunque todavía me daba un poco de pánico, sin contar que la energía que tenía hoy era demasiada comparada con la de siempre, que también era mucha, y eso, asustaba.

Nos dividimos en mi auto y el de Edward, Alice y Jasper venían conmigo, y Emmett y Rosalie se fueron con él, Esme y Carlisle prefirieron quedarse en la casa, pero nos convencieron de ir a pasar la noche todos allí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, aparcamos en el estacionamiento y bajamos del coche, Alice seguía dando saltitos de alegría, alegando que hacía demasiado tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos y que extrañaba ello. Cinco minutos después llegaron Edward con Emmett y Rose.

En cuanto entramos al lugar, Alice no dudó en agarrarnos del brazo a Rose y a mí y arrastrarnos por cada tienda que veía. Los chicos nos seguían un poco mas lejos, riéndose de Alice, quien daba saltitos y corría dentro de las tiendas agarrando todo lo que podía, la gente la miraba como si estuviera loca, por un momento hasta yo pense que había colapsado, pero luego me di cuenta que solo era la cafeína que había ingerido la que provocaba tal reacción en ella.

Pasamos dos horas corriendo de aquí para allá, los chicos que seguían detrás nuestro, ya no tenían las sonrisas en la cara, si no que se veían cansados, llevando al menos diez bolsas de ropa cada uno. Hasta yo había comprado algunas cosas, si, es cierto, en verdad no me gustaba en absoluto ir de compras, pero después de todo era una chica, y no podía resistirme a comprar algo cuando entraba en todas las tiendas habidas y por haber en el centro comercial de Forks.

Luego de una hora mas de compras Alice por fin nos dejo ir a sentarnos a una cafetería que había en el lugar para descansar, en serio no entendía como no se cansaba.

Cuando la mesara se acerco todos hicimos nuestros pedidos de siempre, como pasaba usualmente, Alice pidió un café negro, obviamente no íbamos a permitirle tomarlo, haríamos nuestra jugarreta de siempre, hasta ahora habíamos tenido suerte, Alice jamas lo había notado.

Cuando el pedido llegó, Rose le pidió a Alice acompañarla al baño, y en cuanto eso paso, yo cambié mi café descafeinado por el de ella. En verdad no me gustaba en absoluto el café descafeinado, pero siempre pedía ese para cambiarlo por el de Alice, no podíamos permitir que consumiera cafeína, en verdad eso le daría muchisimas mas energía, y sumado con las dos tazas que había consumido hoy, sería demasiado.

Cuando volvieron del baño cada una se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a beber de su café, mire expectante a Alice, pero no lo notó, cuando sorbió de su café frunció el ceño, pero estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que le faltaba comprar, que no noto la diferencia de sabor entre su café original y el que le puse en su lugar mientras no estaba.

Cuando terminamos nuestros cafés yo ya tenía mas energía, obviamente la cafeína no tenía el mismo efecto en mi que en Alice, pero igual ayudaba.

Cuando Alice por fin decidió que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba - y para mi gusto mucho mas también- fuimos a alquilar películas. Haríamos lo que hacíamos cuando adolescentes, alquilaríamos tres películas, una de acción, para los chicos, una romántica, para nosotras, y una de miedo, que nos gustaba a los seis.

Una vez alquiladas las películas nos dirigimos al supermercado, Jasper, Alice y yo en mi auto para comprar cosas para esta noche.

Cuando llegamos eran casi las 7 de la noche, aquí en Forks, a esa hora ya estaba anocheciendo, no solo casi nunca salía el sol y siempre estaba nublado, si no que también oscurecía muy pronto.

Rosalie, Emmett y Edward ya estaban adentro para cuando entramos, nos contaron que Esme y Carlisle habían salido a cenar y llegarían muy tarde en la noche, por lo que entre Rose, Allie y yo, nos pusimos a hacer la comida.

En verdad la que más trabajo fui yo, las chicas me ayudaron. Estaba preocupada por como haría Alice ahora que estaba casada y aún no sabía hacer mucho mas que una omelette, aunque de todas formas, vivían juntos hace bastante tiempo, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora tenían unos papeles firmados y una alianza en sus dedos.

Terminamos cocinando pastas, y cuando la comida ya estaba lista, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a comer, en verdad no era necesario hacerlo en el comedor, eso lo hacíamos solo cuando Esme y Carlisle estaban presentes.

Pasamos la cena charlando sobre lo que habíamos hecho hoy y sobre la luna de miel de Jazz y Allie, y luego de comer fuimos a arreglar la sala de estar para ver las películas, mientras los chicos lavaban los platos, enserio sentía como si hubiéramos vuelto al pasado, siempre hacíamos lo mismo, como nosotras cocinábamos, ellos lavaban.

Pusimos El Transportador 2, mientras los chicos venían con palomitas, el orden de las películas era el mismo de antes, primero la de acción, luego la romántica, y a lo ultimo la de terror.

A mitad de la película las chicas estabamos sentadas en el sillón comentando sobre los músculos de Jason Statham, mientras los chicos, que estaban sentados a los pies del sillón, nos hacían callar.

- Ya me acuerdo por que habíamos dejado de hacer esto, ustedes se la pasan comentando "lo bueno que esta el protagonista"- bramó Edward cuando la película acabó

- Ninguna dijo que él estuviera bueno, solo hablábamos de sus músculos, en realidad me parece demasiado fortachón, me gustan un poco más sutiles- dije yo

- ¿A si?- preguntó él sonriente, pero no tuve tiempo de responder por que Rose se me adelanto-

- Por supuesto, la belleza masculina tiene que ser algo más natural, obviamente, no nos gustan los flacuchos y debiluchos, pero un hombre con demasiados músculos no es atrayente, es demasiado exagerado, al menos nosotras tres lo vemos así ¿Cierto?- nos pregunto a Alice y a mí, las tres asentimos fuertemente muy sonrientes- Ahora si, vamos a poner nuestra película, ni se les ocurra soltar un comentario sobre las protagonistas por que los golpearemos- amenazó

Pusimos la película, El descanso, se que habíamos pedido que no dijeran nado sobre las protagonistas, pero nosotras no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Jude Law apareció en pantalla, los chicos bufaron pero no les hicimos caso, el personaje de él en esta película era muy dulce, solo me preguntaba por que yo no podía conseguir un chico así, lo se, Demetri era muy bueno conmigo, pero por alguna razón sentía que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría.

Cuando la película termino colocamos la de terror, apagamos todas las luces, y las tres nos acurrucamos en el sofá, The Strangers comenzó, casi a mitad de la película comenzamos a sentir ruidos, los 6 saltamos literalmente en nuestro lugar, y luego nos dimos cuenta que eran Carlisle y Esme que acababan de llegar.

Nos dieron una mirada de disculpa al darse cuenta lo que había pasado, y subieron a su habitación para acostarse, nosotros nos quedamos viendo la película hasta que termino, entonces todos decidimos que era tiempo de dormir.

Rose dormiría con Emmett en la vieja habitación de este, Jasper dormiría con su esposa en la habitación que solía ser de ella, y yo, dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes.

Esa noche me la pase soñando con un enmascarado que me perseguía, y cuando se sacaba la mascara terminaba siendo un chico de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, sabia que lo conocía, pero no podía darme cuenta de quien era.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, acá estoy, ¿Me extrañaron? Ojalá que sí, acá les traigo el capitulo 7, creo que es bastante largo. A la que seguro si extrañaban era a Alice ¿No? En verdad con ella se me hizo fácil escribir este capitulo, solo tarde por falta de tiempo.**

**En el próximo capitulo sale Jacob, ya era hora de que apareciera, bueno, ya vemos las dudas de Bella con Demetri, y aunque ella trata de negarlo, cuando charla con Edward se llevan muy bien.**

**No tengo demasiado que decirles, feliz día de los enamorados a los que tienen con quien pasarlo, en mi caso me acabo de acordar que era hoy, y no me cambia mucho la cosa xD.**

**Por cierto, a mi no me gusta Jason Statham, pero no sé a ustedes, yo simplemente puso mi opinión sobre los chicos, e hice que a ellas les pase lo mismo, en lo personal, prefiero toda la vida a Jude Law jaja.**

**Sin más, las dejo, un beso.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	8. El perro

Capitulo 8: "El Perro"

**Bella Pov:**

Me desperté temprano por la mañana, estaba agitada, el sueño que había tenido en verdad había sido horrible, muy real, y lo más raro era que en algún momento del sueño Edward aparecía allí, y era perseguido por el mismo chico de la mascara, empezaba una y otra vez, y era siempre igual, como un disco rayado, yo corriendo, Edward aparecía, y el chico nos dejaba ver su cara.

Me levante pesadamente y miré mi reloj de pulsera. Las _9.08. _Entre al baño que tenía la habitación, la casa era muy grande y cada cuarto tenía su propio baño. Recordé cuando era mas chica y pensaba en la cantidad de baños que debía tener la casa. Al final tenía 6 baños. Demasiado a mi gusto, la mía tenía solo tres.

Baje las escaleras con parsimonia y entre a la cocina lentamente. En cuanto entre pude ver que solo Edward estaba sentado allí, desayunando.

Trate de actuar lo más normal posible, como si fuera cualquier control el que estaba allí.

- ¿Aún no se ha levantado nadie?- pregunte de la forma mas casual posible-

- Er... – me miró perplejo, a la vez que yo iba a hacerme un poco de café- No, somos los únicos-

- Oh- dije simplemente y me senté en la mesa junto a él- Bien, tu me debes una charla-

- Bella yo... comenzó pero lo interrumpí, no estaba interesada en discutir con él-

- No, espera, te voy a pedir que seas completamente sincero, ¿Tu encerraste a Demetri en ese lugar?- pregunté sin preámbulos-

- Sí- contestó mirando sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo-

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté sin entender que lo había llevado a encerrar a Demetri

- No lo sé Bella, solo... lo hice, y ya- contestó y levanto la vista, fijando sus ojos verdes en los míos, podía ver pena y culpa en ellos-

- No puedes decirme eso Edward, no puedes hacer siempre lo que quieres y no rendir cuentas a nadie, tienes que aprender de tus errores- trataba de no enojarme, per no me era fácil, él no colaboraba, y también, me frustraba no entender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza-

- Lo sé Bella, y te juro que intento hacer las cosas bien, pero no es tan fácil, estoy arrepentido por todo lo que te hice, y no sé que más hacer para que me perdones-

- Yo tampoco se como hacer para perdonarte- me sincere- pero encerrando a mi cita no es la mejor forma de ganarte mi perdón- dije riendo, en verdad se lo veía muy nervioso y me daba un poco de pena-

- ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos-

- Por lo que le hiciste a Demetri, sí, por lo demás, no- bajó su mirada de vuelta a su regazo- Tengo que irme- dije levantándome de donde estaba sentada. Pero en cuanto me di vuelta sentí su mano en mi muñeca-

- No espera Bella- pidió parándose detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo- Enserio estoy arrepentido por lo que hice, yo nunca quise lastimarte, por favor, tienes que perdonarme- pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos verdes, eran tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan... _Espera Bella, no puedes pensar así de él- _

_-_ Pero lo hiciste Edward, me lastimaste, y lo sé, sé que estas arrepentido, pero no puedo perdonarte de un día para el otro, me traicionaste, tu que eras mi mejor amigo, pense que te podía confiar todo, pero no fue así, ¿Y ahora que puedo esperar de la gente si mi mejor amigo fue el que me arrastro a la boca del lobo? Perdí mi confianza en ti, puedo perdonarte, pero no va a ser como antes, solo puedo ofrecerte un acuerdo de paz- una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y él la limpió con su pulgar, acercándose mas a mi, haciendo que me temblaran las piernas, estaba teniendo la reacción de una chiquilla de 16 años-

- Solo eso es lo que pido... - susurró en mi oído - por ahora- podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, mezclándose con el mío, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi boca y yo no podía pensar en nada más. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando un chillido agudo nos hizo saltar al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Edward desconcertado-

- Alice... - dije simplemente, reconociendo su grito, respiré un par de veces antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, para ver que era lo que había sucedido. Mientras subía las escaleras podía sentir a Jasper hablándole a Alice para calmarla-

- Tranquila Alice, todo va a estar bien, podemos comprar otras- le decía. Entre a la habitación y la imagen que vi me sorprendió. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, con una maleta frente a ella, agarrando una blusa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y con Jasper a su lado acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole cosas al oído para calmarla-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté preocupada, Alice levantó su vista hacia mi y salto para abrazarme-

- La blusa- lloriqueo - Mi blusa favorita- siguió gimiendo- la que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños numero 22- la separé para mirarla y entender que le había pasado a la blusa que le había regalado. Levantó sus manos hasta mi cara, poniéndome la blusa a 1cm de mi rostro, ¿En verdad creía que podía ver algo si me la ponía tan cerca?-

- No veo nada Alice- le dije, alejando sus manos de mi rostro tomando la blusa en mis manos para observarla. Y ahí estaba, la blusa favorita de Alice, la que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños 22, totalmente desteñida, tenía manchas azules por todos lados. Miré el rostro afligido de Alice, a ella no le gustaba mucho usar ropa pasadas de temporada, pero esa blusa en verdad le había gustado, y no dejaba de usarla aunque pasara el tiempo-

- Tranquila Alice, es solo una blusa- traté de tranquilizarla – podemos conseguir otra-

- No otra igual Bella- siguió llorando y volvió a abrazarme- lo siento tanto, me la regalaste tu, y la arruiné- reí por la ocurrencia, no podía enojarme por esto, era un regalo, nada mas-

- Alice- dije separándola de mi y mirándola a la cara- Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo enojarme por esto, todos cometemos errores, recuerda cuando yo tire helado de chocolate sobre la pollera azul que me habías regalado, es solo una blusa, tampoco era las mas hermosa del mundo, se que era muy linda, pero ya habrá otras- la calmé

- ¿No estas enojada?- preguntó sonriendo-

- Por supuesto que no Allie, solo una pregunta ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?-

- Solo puse a lavar la ropa, parece que la blusa se coló ente la ropa de color, y bueno... ya sabes el resto- dijo sonriente, y yo reí-

- Espero que no te pase eso con las camisas de Jasper-

- ¿Qué esta tratando de decir Srta. Swan? ¿Qué soy una mala esposa y ama de casa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Por supuesto que no Srta. Cullen- sonreí- Bueno chicos, debo irme, tengo que encontrarme con Jacob hoy- comenté acercándome a Jasper para despedirme, luego pasaría por el cuarto de Rose y Emmett-

- ¡Bella! ¿Vas a abandonarnos por ese perro cuando acabo de volver de mi luna de miel?- exclamó Alice frunciendo el ceño-

- Primero que nada Alice- dije acercándome a ella- No te estoy abandonando, pase el día entero ayer contigo, segundo, el perro, así como tu le llamas, tiene nombre, y es Jacob, así que te agradecería que lo llamaras así, y por ultimo, hace tres meses que no lo veo y él me dijo que tiene que darme una noticia, así que, esto es importante- termine, mirándola a los ojos-

- Esta bien, esta bien, ve tú, habla con Jacob, pero luego tendrás que recompensarme- me hele en mi lugar unos segundos, "recompensar" era sinónimo de ir de compras un día entero sin parar. Gemí, causando risas en Jasper-

- Si, ríete tú, que buen amigo, te recuerdo que ella es tu esposa y seguro te obligara a ir de compras muchas veces también- dije dando vuelta mi cabeza, una vez que ya estaba en la puerta. Pude ver como Jasper se puso serio y yo salí de la habitación con una gran sonrisa-

Me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett y golpee la puerta.

Nada.

Golpee otra vez.

Nada.

Cuando estaba por tocar otra vez, escuche ruidos provenientes desde adentro. Ruidos que en verdad, no me apetecía escuchar. _Oh dios, ¡Estos chicos son como conejos! _No bastaba con lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, ¿Ahora también debía escucharlo a la mañana?

- Emmett, Rose, me voy, hablamos luego cuando estén... desocupados- grité frente a la puerta

- Sí, sí, solo vete- grito Emmett. Reí mientras bajaba las escaleras, luego de despedirme de Esme y Carlisle, me dirigí a mi auto, estaba por entrar cuando oí a alguien llamándome desde arriba-

- ¡Hey! ¿Hoy hicimos un acuerdo de paz y ni siquiera te despides de mi?- preguntó Edward, con fingido dolor, desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso-

- Oh, lo lamento Cullen, pero no te vi, y no iba a buscarte por toda la casa como un perrito – reí, abriendo la puerta de mi coche-

- Si, en verdad no quería escuchar los chillidos de Alice, luego de asegurarme que nada grave había sucedido, me encerré en mi habitación para escuchar música- sonreí

- Bueno, lamento no poder quedarme en esta charla contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer, adiós Edward- me pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos cuando dije aquello, pero unos segundos después desapareció-

- Adiós Bella- dijo él

Subí a mi auto y arranque. Luego de unos segundos me voltee para ver que Edward seguía asomado en su ventana, viendo a mi auto alejándose rápidamente.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me di una ducha rápida y me cambie por unos jeans y una remera sin mangas, faltaba poco para que llegaran Leah y Jacob, y tenía que hacer el almuerzo.

La verdad no me molestaba en absoluto que Leah viniera, no era de esas chicas que le hacían imposible la vida a la novia de su ex, en realidad, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

Aunque formalmente, Jacob y yo, habíamos terminado hace solo dos meses y medio, hacia mucho mas tiempo que sabíamos que las cosas no iban bien, yo estaba enterada que Jacob y Leah salían desde hace mas de cuatro meses, al igual que Jacob sabía que yo tenía diferentes citas con chicos.

Nosotros habíamos terminado hacía como 6 meses, pero no nos animábamos a contarlo por la reacción de Billy, el padre de él, y Charlie, mi papá. Ellos eran amigos antes de que nosotros naciéramos, y siempre habían soñado con que estuviéramos juntos, en realidad, esa fue la razón principal para que lo intentáramos y como nos queríamos mucho, al principio funciono, solo que luego nos dimos cuenta que algo faltaba. Y ese algo era el amor.

Sonó el timbre y bajé las escaleras para abrirles, abrí la puerta y los deje entrar, estaban tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes, al menso eso me decía que la noticia no podía ser mala.

- Hey chicos- los salude sonriendo, mientras los conducía al sillón que había en la sala- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien Bells- dijo un demasiado sonriente Jacob- ¿Y tu?

- Bien, pero tu me preocupas, cuéntame de una vez esa noticia que tienes para mí que ya tengo miedo - me burle

- Bueno- comenzó Leah- anteayer Jacke y yo nos enteramos que... - comenzó ella tranquilamente, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de alegría de Jacob-

- Tenemos dos meses de embarazó- exclamó feliz. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en sorpresa-

- ¡Oh por dios chicos! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes- dije con sincera felicidad, tomándolos a los dos en un abrazo al mismo tiempo, cuando nos separamos los dos estaban muy sonrientes, y Leah tenía una de sus manos apoyada en su barriguita que aún no había crecido-

- Pero eso no es todo- comentó Jacke aún sonriendo, fruncí el ceño- Como Leah, eligió a su hermano, Seth, como el padrino de la boda, yo elegí como madrina, a mi mejor amiga, ósea tú, como la madrina- abrí los ojos muy grande y literalmente comenze a dar saltitos en el lugar, cualquiera que no sabía lo que pasaba hubiera pensado que Alice me había hecho una lobotomía-

- ¡Ay! Sí, Sí, estoy feliz, muy, muy feliz- exclamé dando saltitos aún mas altos-

- Dios Bella, ¿Cuanto hace desde la ultima vez que tomaste café?- preguntó Jacob mirándome con una ceja levantada

- Mm, una hora y media mas o menos- contesté confusa

- Tendrías que habernos avisado- se quejo Jacke, Leah y yo lo miramos aún sin entender- Todos los que conocen bien a Bella, saben que no deben darle una noticia importante, si tomo café menos dos horas antes, eso la hace actuar como una Alice cualquiera- rió Jacke, y yo fruncí el ceño-

- Voy a fingir que no escuche eso, por que si no, no comes- contesté haciéndome la ofendida y conduciéndolos a la cocina-

- No te atreverías- dijo Jacob detrás de mí-

- Oh, créeme que sí- contesté sacando la comida del horno

Comimos tranquilamente, sumidos en una agradable charla, luego tomamos un café, luego, Jacke comenzó a saltar por todos lados diciendo que debíamos ir a visitar a Charlie para contarle de su bebé. Trate de convencerlo de que no sería buena idea, pero él seguía insistiendo. Después decían que a mí me hacia mal el café. ¡JA! Sí, claro.

Obviamente, nos terminó convenciendo y tuvimos que ir a la casa de mi padre, Charlie. Cada uno fue en su auto, yo en el mío, y Leah y Jacob en el de él. El viaje hasta la casa de Charlie no era demasiado largo, en realidad, cuando vivís en Forks, un pueblo tan pequeño, todo esta demasiado cerca.

Por suerte, muy pocos de mis clientes viven aquí, no por que me caigan mal, pero cuando organizan mas de 20 bodas en un solo año, si vivieran todos en este pueblo tan pequeño, me los encontraría por todos lados, y hasta llegaría un momento que me quedaría sin clientes por que ya no habría mas gente para casar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos recibió una muy animada Sue, ella era la madre de Leah, y se había casado con mi papá cuando yo tenía 19 años, luego de que su primer marido, y padre de sus hijos, Harry, falleciera.

Mi papá se había divorciado de mi madre cuando yo era aún muy pequeña, al principio nos habíamos ido a vivir a Phoenix, Arizona, pero cuidando cumplí los 15 nos mudamos aquí para que yo pudiera ver a mi padre mas seguido. Luego de tres años, mi mamá conoció a Phil, su actual marido, y como él debía viajar mucho, y mi Reneé sufría cuando se debían alejar, yo decidí irme a vivir con Charlie, para que ella lo acompañara en sus viajes.

Muchos podrían pensar que estaba enojada con mi madre por dejarme sola a los 17 años, pero en verdad, yo lo había decidido, ella jamas me hubiera propuesto irse y dejarme con Charlie, por eso no estaba enojada con ella, me gustaba que fuera feliz, y si lo era viajando por el país con Phil, entonces yo estaba alegre por ella.

Cuando entramos, pudimos oler el aroma de pan casero, Charlie se había ganado la lotería con Sue, ella hacía unas comidas magnificas, en cambio él... Una vez se le había quemado la cocina tratando de cocinarme un huevo frito.

Leah aún no le había contado a Sue, no quería decírselo por teléfono, por eso había aceptado la oferta de venir a la casa de mi padre, por ahora, los únicos que sabíamos del bebé, éramos los padrinos, ósea Seth, y yo.

Todos nos acercamos a la sala donde Charlie estaba viendo el canal de deportes, sentado en el sofá.

- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Charlie extrañado

- Hoy fuimos a ver a Bella y decidimos venir a visitarlos a ustedes- contestó Jacob-

- ¿Que quieren?- cuestionó mi papá levantando una ceja-

- ¿Cómo que qué queremos? ¿Acaso Bella y yo no podemos venir a ver a nuestros padres?- preguntó Leah, cuando Charlie y Sue recién se casaron, Leah y yo no éramos muy afines, pero luego, con el tiempo, nos comenzamos a llevar bien, yo me había dado cuenta que no le caía bien por Jacob, pero cuando le aclaré que yo ya no quería nada mas con él, y que lo nuestro jamas funcionó, ni funcionaría, nos dimos cuenta de las cosas que teníamos en común, y yo note que Leah era una chica muy agradable.

- No- dijo firmemente Charlie- Ustedes nunca vienen por una simple visita de cortesía a menos que se lo pidamos, así que hablen- No me había dado cuenta de lo perceptivo que era mi padre-

- Bien, les tenemos que dar una noticia, en verdad, solo Leah y yo debemos- comenzó Jacke- Bells simplemente nos esta acompañando por que hoy fuimos a su casa- Sue y Charlie se sentaron en un sillón, mientras que Leah y Jacob se sentaron en otro, yo por mi parte, me senté en el mango del sofá donde estaban mi padre y Sue, ya que no había mucho espacio en esa casa.

Cuando los chicos le contaron a Charlie y a Sue que iban a tener un hijo, los dos se pusieron muy felices, Sue prácticamente saltó sobre Leah para abrazarla, estaba emocionada, por que este iba a ser su primer nieto.

Les contaron que Seth y yo íbamos a ser los padrinos del niño y comenzaron a contarle a la madre de Leah los detalles de cómo se habían enterado de que iban a tener un hijo.

Todos nos quedamos a comer, eso era lo que me gustaba de mi trabajo, como yo era mi propia jefe, podía darme un día libre cuando quisiera, aunque obviamente, había otros días en los que trabajaba, mas de 12 horas seguidas.

Luego de comer, cada uno se fue a su casa, al día siguiente tenía la primer prueba de vestidos con Lauren, y como Rose me había prometido acompañarme, decidí llamarla.

- ¿Rose?- pregunté cuando atendieron

- Si, hola Bella, perdón que no nos pudimos despedir hoy, pero bueno, no era el mejor momento- contestó mi amiga-

- Esta bien Rosie, entiendo- me reí- ¿Cómo estas?-

- Muy bien, ¿Y tu?- preguntó

- Bien, pero mañana no tanto, Rose, mañana es la primera prueba de vestido de Lauren, y bueno... –

- Claro, ¿A qué hora?- Rosalie era la editora de una revista de modas, yo no se como hacía, pero podía tomarse descansos cuando quería y por el tiempo que quisiera, supongo que si tenía bien hecho su trabajo, no importaba el tiempo que pasara en la oficina-

Luego de arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente, decidí irme a la cama, estaba muy cansada, yo era de las personas que no dormían muy bien en camas ajenas, por lo que no había dormido muy bien en la casa de los Cullen, sin contar, la pesadilla que había tenido.

Esa noche no fue mucho mejor que la anterior, tarde mucho en dormirme, la verdad me había quedado pensando en el acuerdo de paz que había hecho con Edward y en el pasado, creo que ya era hora de contarles a Rose y a Alice lo que había pasado, ellas eran mis amigas y habían estado siempre para mí, y yo ya estaba lista para contarles, solo tenía que ver cuando lo haría.

Cuando me desperté tenía los músculos agarrotados, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en el piso y no en mi cama, era raro, no recordaba si había tenido pesadillas, pero por como me dolía el cuerpo, lo más probable era que si.

Tome una ducha que me ayudo a relajar los músculos, aunque yo seguía pensando en el momento que les contara a mis mejores amigas la verdad de por que me había peleado con Edward, Emmett y Jasper también se merecían saberlo, ellos también habían estado siempre para mí, y eran como los hermanos mayores que no tenía.

Con Rose habíamos decidido que ella vendría a mi casa, iríamos a almorzar, y luego nos encontraríamos con Lauren en la casa donde compraría su vestido.

Me había despertado bastante tarde, por lo que no tenía demasiado tiempo, aunque tampoco tenía muchas cosas para hacer, solo debía vestirme y arreglar mi cabello.

Cuando Rose llegó decidimos ir a una pizzeria que nos encantaba ir cuando éramos mas chicas, siempre que salíamos las tres a comer, íbamos allí por que tenía las mejores pizzas, el menos para nosotras, del pueblo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando veníamos aquí siempre con los chicos?- comentó Rose antes de darle su primer mordida a su pizza-

- Si, la pasábamos muy bien, era muy divertido cuando los chicos hacían guerra de comida, siempre venía el encargado a pedirnos que paráramos- recordé riendo-

- Pero luego tú y Edward se pelearon y dejamos de hacer estas cosas todos juntos, era frustrante tener que invitar a uno u a otro, por lo que terminábamos sin hacer nada- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en la voz- y lo peor es que nunca nos quisieron decir lo que pasó-

- Prometo que un día de estos te lo voy a decir, creo que ya estoy lista- le sonreí

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Rose esperanzada-

- Si, un día que estén Alice, Jasper y Emmett, se los contaré-

- Te tomo la palabra-

- Lo prometo- le jure- Ahora, terminemos de comer que no quiero soportar a una Lauren enojada si llegamos tarde-

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos subimos al coche de Rosalie y emprendimos viaje hasta Port Angeles donde nos encontraríamos con Lauren en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Yo ya había hablado con su novio sobre el presupuesto, y aunque no era muy alto, alcanzaba para tener una fiesta aceptable y cubrir mis honorarios.

Cuando llegamos aparcamos el coche frente a la tienda, las dos bajamos a la vez y entramos al negocio, donde nos quedamos a esperar que llegara Lauren, obviamente, la niñita mimada, tenía que hacerse esperar, eso era tan... Lauren.

Cuando llegó se quedo viendo a Rosalie como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- ¿Y ella que hace aquí?- dijo de manera despectiva, sabíamos bien que en el instituto le tenía envidia Rose, ella era mucho más linda y todos los chicos la buscaban-

- Como mis asistentes no estaban disponibles, vino ella a ayudarme, ¿Tienes algún problema? – le advertí con la mirada que no me hiciera ningún escándalo por que no lo soportaría

- Bien, pero que no moleste- contestó con una sonrisa hipócrita-

- Tranquila que no va a molestar- comenzamos a caminar frente a ella –

Pasamos la tarde miramos vestidos, era confirmado, Lauren era la persona más insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra, se probo alrededor de 20 vestidos, diciendo que todos eran horribles, y al final, termino eligiendo el primero que se probo.

Y ni hablar de lo hipócrita que era, luego de hablarle de una forma tan horrible a Rose comenzó a tratarla como si fueran mejores amigas, diciendo cosas como "Rose, que linda té queda esa blusa, ojalá yo fuera tan hermosa" o "Rose no sabes cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo que pasamos sin vernos". Por suerte Rosalie era muy inteligente y no cayó en las mentiras de Lauren.

Cuando terminamos me subí al auto de Rose y ella me llevó a mi casa. No quería volver a oír la vos de Lauren nunca mas en mi vida, pero lamentablemente, tendría que soportar su tono chillón por un tiempo más.

Esta iba a ser la boda mas molestaba para organizar en la historia de las wedding planner.

**¡Ay que horror! Una semana tarde, feo, feo, pero no pude evitarlo, esta semana tuve muy poco tiempo**

**y muchas cosas que hacer. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para no tardar tanto con el próximo.**

**Este capitulo no dice nada, no es muy importante, pero era necesario, ya casi no falta nada para que se sepa bien la historia de Edward y Bella, algunas sacaron conclusiones, unas muy cerca otras no, pero ya voy a explicar bien lo que pasa.**

**Los capítulos los escribo en el momento, por lo que no estoy segura si va a ser en el capitulo 9 o en el 10 en el que se sepa la verdad.**

**Hace mucho creo que me preguntaron por el novio deTanya y yo me olvide de explicarlo, yo me equivoque y puse que se llamaba Alec, pero no es Alec el hermano de Jane, en verdad quise poner Alex y me equivoque, por lo que el novio de Tanya no existe en el libro verdadero, al menos que haya algún AleX y yo no me acuerde.**

**Antes de irme, quiero desearle feliz cumple a mi mejor amiga, **

**¡Feliz Cumple Bell!**

**Sin mas que decir, me fui :)**

**Besos.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	9. La Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Tormenta**

Un relámpago azotó en el cielo, iluminando la oscuridad, dejando ver los árboles a la perfección por unos segundos.

Estaba sentada en un almohadón, sobre el asiento interior que había al pie de mi ventana, mirando la lluvia caer.

Las gotas golpeaban contra el vidrio y rebotaban, nunca me había gustado la lluvia ni la humedad, pero el ruido de las gotas al caer me tranquilizaba.

Faltaba una hora para que llegaran los chicos, había invitado a Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice a comer, y luego les contaría lo que por muchos años les había ocultado.

Estaba muy nerviosa, temía por sus reacciones, ¿Se enojarían con Edward? ¿Pensarían que yo había tenido una reacción demasiado exagerada?

Ya lo sabría pronto, ahora debía concentrarme en hacer la cena, dios sabía como podía ponerse Emmett si no lo alimentaba esta noche.

Sonreí levemente, aunque estaba segura que no había llegado a mis ojos, en ese momento tenía demasiado sentimientos encontrados.

Baje a la cocina lentamente, no tenía demasiadas ganas de cocinar, por lo que tome dos pizzas congeladas del frezzer y las puse en el horno, luego fui hasta el refrigerador y tome cosas para hacer una picada.

Me senté en la sala de estar a ver una película mientras los chicos llegaban, quería distraerme lo más posible, pensar no me ayudaba en nada, y no quería arrepentirme, por que si no lo hacía hoy, no lo hacía nunca, o al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Me quede viendo una película donde una mujer perdía a su esposo, y tiempo después comenzaba a encontrar cartas de él, indicándole cosas que debía hacer, para después poder seguir con su vida.

Por suerte, tocaron el timbre antes de que comenzara a llorar, ya que la película, era muy triste. Me levante con parsimonia de mi lugar, y camine hacía la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, recibí el gran abrazo de Emmett, dejándome sin aire. Cuando al fin me soltó, saludé a los demás y los hice entrar. Les tendí una toalla para que pudieran secarse un poco lo que se habían mojado desde que bajaron del auto hasta que entraron a la casa.

- Bueno, ¿Dónde esta la comida? – preguntó un muy hambriento Emmett, que ya estaba masticando un pedazo de pan-

- Esta en el horno Emm, tranquilo- contesté mirándolo, a la vez que me giraba hacia los demás- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comió?- susurré, sabiendo que aún así me escucharía-

- Hace unas dos horas, cuando mamá le dio una porción de la torta de chocolate que había hecho- respondió Alice sonriendo y negando con la cabeza-

- Dios Emmett, si hasta parece que no habías comido en un mes- exclame riendo—No se que te sorprende Bella- dijo Jasper- siempre es así-

Reí junto a él y me acerque al horno para sacar las pizzas. Coloque una en el centro de la mesa, que era lo suficientemente grande, para comer los cinco sin ningún problema. Las chicas me ayudaron a colocar la vajilla y los cubiertos en la mesa, mientras los chicos llevaban la jarra con jugo **(N/A: En otros países creo que le dicen zumo) **y la colocaban junto a la comida.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Charlamos de temas triviales y disfrutamos de la cena, no quería contarles aún, iba a esperar a terminar se comer, para no arruinar la noche desde tan temprano.

Una vez terminamos de comer, las chicas me ayudaron con los platos, mientras Emmett y Jasper se quedaron conversando en la mesa.

Cuando terminamos con todo lo que debíamos lavar, volvimos a la mesa y nos sentamos junto a los chicos. Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo.

- Bueno ya, habla Bella, sabemos que tienes algo para decirnos, déjate de rodeos- exclamó Alice, -sorprendiéndonos a todos, la miré con los ojos muy abiertos y luego suavice mi expresión-

- Está bien Alice, tienes razón, si hay algo que quiero decirles- confesé, poniéndome cada vez mas nerviosa

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó un muy calmado Jasper-

- Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo hay algo que ustedes quieren saber- comencé

- ¿Al fin nos vas a contar lo que paso entre Edward y tú?- chilló Alice

- Si- susurré, sabía que ella se estaba impacientando, pero en verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa-

- ¿Y bien?- exclamó, demostrando su impaciencia-

- Cállate Alice- la reprendió Rose- Debe ser algo muy importante para que hayan estado tan peleados, por lo que no debe ser algo fácil de contar- la enana asintió con la cabeza, arrepentida

- Cierto, lo siento Bella-

- Esta bien- sonreí suavemente- la cosa fue así...

_Hace 8 Años:_

_Estaba sentada en mi cama frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación. Alice se había marchado hacía ya media hora de mi casa, había pasado al menos dos horas produciéndome para esta noche._

_Ese día era el baile de primavera en el instituto, y como usualmente pasaba en Forks, llovía escandalosamente, los truenos azotaban en el cielo, iluminando la ya oscura calle._

_Edward, mi mejor amigo, se había ofrecido a llevarme al baile como su pareja, ya que "el amor de su vida", como él llamaba a Tanya, no había aceptado ir con él, por que tenía novio._

_Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Y no era para menos, después de todo, Tanya era como sacada de una revista de modas._

_Su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía curvas donde debía, era alta y hermosa. Sin contar su cabello rubio rojizo, que le caía perfecto sobre los hombros._

_Era la chica ideal para cualquier hombre, después de todo, a ellos nos les importaba el cerebro, mientras tuvieran buenas formas, todo estaba bien. En verdad me daba repugnancia que todos pensaran así, y también, me desilusionaba un poco, que Edward, un chico tan inteligente, también estuviera prendado de ella._

_El timbre sonó, y sentí a Charlie, mi padre, abrir la puerta de la gran casa en la que vivíamos. Estaba segura que era Edward, por lo que me puse de pie, mirándome al espejo, para corroborar que todo estuviera bien._

_Alice me había hecho poner un vestido azul oscuro, con detalles en violeta. Era un vestido hermoso, caía libremente hasta mitad del muslo, era bastante holgado, pero marcaba las curvas perfectamente._

_Mi amiga también, me había puesto un maquillaje suave y había dejado, mi largo cabello castaño, con leves ondas, cayendo suavemente sobre mis hombros._

_Tome mi bolso, donde puse mi celular, mis llaves, y algo de dinero. Adentro vi el gas pimienta que me había dado mi padre por si lo necesitaba. En lo personal, a mí eso me parecía una tontería, pero si él estaba mas tranquilo llevándolo, entonces lo haría, después de todo, nada me costaba._

_Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras lentamente, temiendo caerme con los peligrosos tacos que me había obligado a usar mi mejor - duende maléfico- amiga Alice._

_Edward estaba al pié de las escaleras, vestido con un traje negro, que le quedaba perfecto, acentuando su perfecta y nívea piel._

_Alabó mi apariencia, y luego de despedirnos de Charlie, salimos. Nos subimos al volvo plateado, recién adquirido, de mi amigo, y partimos rumbo al instituto. _

_En cuanto llegamos pudimos ver en la puerta a nuestros amigos, Alice y Emmett, los hermanos de Edward, y Jasper y Rosalie, a ellos los habíamos conocido hacían unos pocos meses, eran hermanos, y Jasper estaba con Alice, y también estaba segura, que Rosalie y Emmett, estaban muertos el uno por el otro, aunque no lo aceptaran._

_Luego de bajar del coche, nos dirigimos hacia ellos, y juntos entramos al instituto._

_Todo estaba decorado con globos de color negro y blanco, y carteles coloridos con flores dibujadas en ellos._

_Había muchos chicos bailando en el medio de la pista, que se había armado en el gimnasio del colegio. Reflectores de diferentes colores apuntaban hacía lugares varios del salón, mientras el DJ pasaba música a todo volumen._

_Bailamos por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso intenté. En verdad me lo estaba asando muy bien. Emmett hacía payasadas en medio de la pisa de baile, mientras Rose lo miraba embobada. Alice saltaba por todos lados arrastrando a un muy cansado Jasper. Y Edward, trataba de hacerme bailar 5 minutos seguidos sin caerme por los zapatos que llevaba puestos._

_Lo cierto es que yo había estado muy enamorado enamorada de él, pero después de un tiempo, al ver que no me correspondía, me olvide del tema. Más, cuando se enamoró de Tanya, me había dolido un poco, pero prefería toda la vida ser su amiga, a no tener nada con él._

_Después de todo, con el tiempo, fui olvidándome de mis sentimientos, los guarde bajo 7 llaves, y comencé a salir con otros chicos, como Mike, Eric, y Tyler._

_Gran error, en serio, esos tres, eran insoportables, además de pervertidos. Un día, en un receso, se me habían acercado y me habían propuesto salir entre los cuatro. Una especie de cuarteto._

_Horror._

_Si no los soportaba por separado, ¿Cómo querían que saliera con los tres a la vez? La sola idea me hacía reír._

_Cuando la gente comenzó a irse, Edward y yo, decidimos que era nuestro turno de irnos. Él me llevaría a mi casa, y luego, se iría a la suya._

_En cuanto subimos al auto, un sentimiento horrible me embargo. Estaba nerviosa, y tenía un nudo en el estomago. Me entraron ganas de llorar, aunque no entendía por que. Sentía que algo horrible iba a pasar, pero decidí no hacerle caso, seguramente estaba cansada y eso era todo. Después de todo la única que tenía presentimientos aquí, era Alice._

_Saque mi celular de mi bolso y comencé a jugar a unos de los juegos que traía para distraerme, en cuanto llegara a casa me ducharía y todo estaría olvidado._

_No estoy segura cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando me llegó un mensaje de Alice que preguntaba si estaba bien y si ya había llegado, siempre hacía eso cuando tenía un mal presagio._

_Levante la vista para mirar, por la ventana, era raro que aún no hubiéramos llegado, mi casa quedaba bastante cerca del colegio como para tardarnos tanto, quizás Edward se había distraído y había seguido de largo, después de todo había bebido alcohol - a escondidas de los directivos obviamente- junto a los demás, por lo que estaba un poco borracho._

_- - Edward, ¿Donde estamos?- pregunté preocupada cuando vi que el camino por el que íbamos estaba muy lejos de mi casa-_

_- Tranquila, solo quiero enseñarte algo, y más tarde te traeré- dijo. Tenía un tono raro en la voz, algo que no pude descifrar, pero que se parecía a la culpa, ¿Por qué podría sentirse culpable?_

_- Le dije a mi papá que llegaríamos como mucho a las dos de la madrugada Edward, se va a preocupar, ya son las doce y media- El sentimiento de angustia era cada vez mas fuerte, pero traté de olvidaron, ¿Qué podría pasarme? Estaba con Edward, mi mejor amigo, y sabía que él siempre me protegería, ¿Cierto?_

_- No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho- contestó, me giré en mi asintió para mirarlo, pero él, miraba hacía el otro costado como si quisiera evitar mi mirada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?-_

_- Confío en ti- susurré, mas para mí, que para él, aunque sabía que de todas formas lo había escuchado._

_Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro, haciendo que me sintiera aún peor. No entendía que estaba pasando, hacía media hora estaba todo bien, estabamos bailando muy tranquilos en el instituto, y ahora, estabamos en, dios sabe donde, haciendo dios sabe que._

_Estacionó el auto junto a una cabaña, no me había dado cuenta cuando habíamos comenzado a alejarnos del pueblo, pero ahora estabamos en un camino desierto, junto a una cabaña lejana al resto de las demás casas. Estabamos junto al bosque._

_Edward salió del auto y se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirla. Luego de ayudarme a salir nos encaminamos hasta la cabaña. No entendía nada, ¿Qué hacíamos Edward y yo, a esta hora de un sábado en una cabaña junto al bosque?_

_Golpeo la puerta dos veces, y luego de unos segundos esta se abrió. No había nadie detrás de ella, supuse que ya estaría abierta y solo golpeo para avisar que había llegado._

_Entramos lentamente, dentro del lugar todo estaba iluminado, podía ver la sombra de una persona pero no sabía quien era._

_Caminamos unos pasos cuando oí la voz de un chico hablar. Me resultaba demasiado conocida, eso debería ser bueno... o tal vez no._

_- Muy bien Edward, por un momento pense que no lo harías- el chico se fue acercando a nosotros lentamente, paro aún no podía verle la cara-_

_- Te dije que lo haría, ahora tú ¿Has cumplido tu parte?- preguntó Edward, quien estaba unos paso delante de mí, tapándome al chico, quien ya estaba a pocos metros de nosotros-_

_- Claro que sí, yo siempre cumplo, mañana a las tres de la tarde tienes que pasar por su casa- No entendía nada, ¿De qué estaban hablando y a la casa de quien debía ir Edward?_

_- Entonces creo que mi trabajo ya esta hecho, si me lo permites me voy- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos con horror, mientras se alejaba de mí-_

_- Alto ahí Cullen, no creas que terminamos, aún debes hacer algunas cosas mas y lo sabes- Edward ya estaba detrás de mí por lo que por fin pude ver a quien tenía delante. James... ¿James? ¿El mismo de mi clase de aritmética? ¿El que me había invitado a salir muchas veces pero no había aceptado por que me daba miedo? ¿Qué hacía él allí?-_

_- Si lo sé, tienes razón James- contestó Edward. Pude sentir una de sus manos rodear mi cintura, iba a hablar cuando me tapo la boca con la mano. _

_Error._

_No fue con la mano. Tenía un pañuelo en ella que tenía un olor extraño. No podía creerlo. Había visto eso en las películas, él malo dormía a la protagonista impregnando cloroformo en un pañuelo y luego cubriendo su nariz y su boca con el. _

_La única diferencia era que esto no era una película, y en caso que lo fuera, yo era la protagonista._

_La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, quería pelear, pero no podía, cada vez me estaba quedando mas dormida._

_¿Por que Edward me hacía esto?__._

_Cuando desperté no entendía nada._

_¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante, ¿Donde estaba Edward?_

_Estaba sola en una habitación totalmente oscura, pero podía oír las voces que __se __escuchaban de afuera _

_- Ya déjalo James, ella no quiere, no podrás convencerla de que lo haga- su voz sonaba distante, con un dejo de dolor y furia en ella-_

_- Me importa muy poco si ella quiere hacerlo o no, lo hará, si sabe lo que le conviene lo hará- sentía la amenaza en su tono-_

_- ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con eso? No sirve de nada que lo haga si no esta interesada en eso-_

_- Eso no te importa, y mejor que me ayudes con esto, si quieres con Tanya, te conviene ayudarme_

_- Te ayudare, pero ten en cuenta que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- Sentí sus pasos acercándose hacia la habitación, el miedo me inundo, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de algo así. _

_Vi como se abría la puerta y me dejaba ver su rostro, estaba impasible, jamas lo había visto así, no había vestigios del chico que yo tanto quería en él, esta era otra persona, pero con su cara._

_Era extraño, Edward nunca estaba tan serio, y cuando lo estaba, era por que algo malo pasaba... O iba a pasar._

_Se acerco lentamente hacía mi. No podía hablar, tenía la boca seca. Si antes sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, ahora, estaba completamente segura._

_Cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mí, tomo mi muñeca y coloco unas esposas de policía, abrí tanto los ojos que por un momento pense que se saldrían de sus órbitas._

_La otra parte de las esposas las colocó en el barrote de la cama en la que estaba acostada. Vi que dejaba algo en la mesa junto a la cama pero ni siquiera me fije que era. ¿Cómo podía estar mi amigo, mi hermano, haciéndome esto? No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Se acerco a mi y paso una mano por mis cabellos, a modo de caricia. Lo miré con asco, después de lo que me hacía, tenía el tupé de hacer eso, era increíble._

_Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró-_

_- Lamento esto, lo juro, pero no tenía opción-_

_No respondí. Tenía demasiado pánico para hacer eso. Además del hecho que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. ¿Quién deja a su mejor amiga en manos de un violador o lo que sea que fuera James solo por no tener opción? Yo misma había escuchado muy bien que James le iba a dar algo a cambio._

_Miré a Edward a los ojos, puse ver dolor y culpa en ellos, pero eso no me inmuto. Estaba presa del miedo, apenas podía mover, y nisiquiera podía articular palabra. Nos quedamos viendo un rato hasta que yo creí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

_Era por Tanya. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, con el que había compartido todo, me estaba entregando a un tipo para poder salir con Tanya. No podía ser posible, ¿Qué ser tan inmundo podía hacer eso?_

_Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas libremente, mientras vía a los ojos a la persona que se había hecho llamar mi mejor amigo por los ultimo años. Vi el dolor en sus ojos al verme llorar, pero no me importo un ápice. Después de todo, a él no le importaba mi dolor._

_Se paró lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llego se dio vuelta a mirarme unos segundos mas y luego se fue. Podía oír perfectamente la conversación de James y Edward desde donde estaba._

_- Yo me largo de aquí, no quiero ver esto- dijo Edward con voz estrangulada_

_- ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Te arrepientes?- contestó James con voz burlona - ¿No quieres ver como tu amiguita y yo nos divertimos? Que egoísta eres- _

_- No seas cínico- escupió Edward-_

_- Esta bien, está bien, ve, ya no te necesito aquí- sentí pasos alejándose, supuse sería Edward yéndose, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las lagrimas no paraban de caer por mis mejillas, y cada vez me costaba mas respirar- Solo acuérdate de algo Cullen, llagas a decir algo, y te mato, y sabes muy bien que no me va a temblar la mano- agregó James. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte gruñido de Edward y el azote de la puerta al cerrarse tras él._

_En ese instante lo supe, no faltaba mucho para que terminara en las manos de James. Sentí sus pasos acercándose hasta la habitación en la que yo estaba esposada._

_- Bella, Bella, Bella- pude verlo entrar en la habitación, cada vez era más difícil respirar debido a los sollozos que escapaban de mi boca- Esto te pasa por rechazarme, ¿Quien te crees que eres? - preguntó acercándose rápidamente a la cama. En pocos segundos estuvo sentado frente a mi- No eres nadie, NADIE- gritó, haciéndome temblar. Comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por mi pierna derecha mientras yo temblaba de miedo. Me daba tanto asco._

_- Debo admitirlo, eres bonita, si, por algo te invite a salir, yo no invito a cualquiera- comenzó, acercándose mas a mí y acariciando mis piernas con mas fuerza- No entiendo por que me rechazaste, ¿Acaso no soy guapo? Todas piensan eso, ¿Qué es Bella? ¿Por que no aceptaste?- continuo, trate de esquivarlo cuando comenzó a subir mi vestido, pero él era mucho mas fuerte que yo- ¿Me tenías miedo no? Era eso, me tenías miedo- Gemí cuando se abalanzo sobre mí, poniendo todo su peso en sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en la cama, a cada lado de mi cabeza. En ese momento yo ya estaba acostada, y él ahora estaba encima de mí- Que tonta fuiste, todo esto lo podríamos haber hecho por las buenas- siguió hablando, ahora acariciaba mi mejilla fuertemente- Pero no, tu tenías que complicarme las cosas-_

_Una de sus manos comenzó a subir mi vestido, acariciando mi muslo con rudeza. Solloce debajo de él, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería despertar y darme cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, que estaba a salvo en mi casa. Pero no era cierto, y no debía engañarme, no tenía esperanzas ya, James iba a abusar de mí, y dios sabe que haría después de eso._

_Quizá me mataba. O quizá no. Prefería que lo hiciera, no quería seguir viviendo luego de esto, no podría ver a mis padres, a mis amigos, luego de esto. Me era casi imposible pensar en un futuro en estas circunstancias._

_- No voy a decirte que no me gusta esto, por que estaría mintiendo, y yo no miento- declaró el chico mientras acariciaba distintas zonas de mi cuerpo, yo mientras tanto, no podía hacer nada mas que llorar- En verdad me gusta esto, me da adrenalina, y lo hace mucho mas divertido- rió-_

_Comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, produciéndome nauseas, me daba demasiado asco. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo no hacía mas que sollozar._

_- Me gusta cuando lloran- continuo, limpiando mis lagrimas y luego mirando su mano- ¿Acaso pensabas que eras la primera?- El nudo en mi garganta se agrandó en ese momento, ya lo había hecho en otro momento. Mas chicas habían pasado por lo que yo estaba pasando, y eso, me hacía sentirme peor._

_Debería ser muy estúpida por estar pensando en los demás cuando un hombre esta por abusar de mí, pero no podía evitarlo, no le desearía a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo, algo tan horrible como esto._

_Empezó a lamer mi cuello, por la zona de la yugular, asqueándome mas que antes, se me revolvió el estomago en cuanto lo hizo, ¿Cómo podía alguien disfrutar tanto del sufrimiento ajeno? En verdad no podía entenderlo, simplemente no entraba en mi cabeza._

_Cuando estaba por besarme en los labios giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, para evitarlo. En ese momento puse ver lo que Edward había puesto sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Era mi bolso. Adentro tenía el gas pimienta que me había dado mi papá por si algo me pasaba._

_¿Acaso Edward sabía que lo tenía allí y lo había puesto en la mesa para ayudarme?_

_La tira de la cartera colgaba por la mesa, y estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, si tiraba muy despacio de ella, quizá podía caer cerca y podría sacar el gas._

_Tenía una mínima esperanza de salvarme, una pequeña oportunidad, y no lo desaprovecharía. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder._

_James estaba muy distraído para notar si me movía un poco, era obvio que en esos momentos, iba a tratar de luchar._

_Estiré el brazo lo mas que pude, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, y tiré de la correa de la cartera lentamente. La cual, cayo junto a mi cabeza en el mullido colchón, sin hacer ruido._

_La alejé un poco para que James no pudiera verla y silenciosamente comencé a revolver dentro de ella, buscando el pequeño aerosol._

_Una vez lo tuve en la mano, empuje la cartera al piso, la cual cayó con un pequeño ruido que no paso desapercibido para el chico que tenía sobre mí-_

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó levantándose un poco, mirándome a los ojos. Respire profundamente, y decidí hacerlo, lo intentaría, y si no lo lograba, enfrentaría su furia-_

_Rápidamente levante el aerosol hasta la zona de los ojos de James y empecé a rociarle con él. Gritó fuertemente debido al ardor, y cayo justo al lado mío, boca abajo._

_- ¡PERRA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía unos pocos segundos para actuar antes que él pudiera agarrarme - ¡Maldita!- siguió gritando mientras me buscaba a tientas en la cama - _

_Salté de la cama, acordándome que aún llevaba una mano esposada a la cama. Miré en todas las direcciones algo que pudiera ayudarme._

_Encontré un gran vaso de whisky apoyado en la mesa de luz junto a la cama. Lo tome en mis manos temblorosas, y con todas mis fuerzas le pegue a James en la cabeza con él, haciendo que se rompiera en mi mano, cortándome con el vidrio._

_Mi agresor cayo inconsciente en la cama, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que despertara, por lo que debía encontrar una forma de soltarme. _

_Me acerque lentamente hacía él, corroborando que estuviera inconsciente, y luego, utilizando toda mi fuerza, lo di vuelta en la cama para que quedara boca arriba._

_Seguramente él tenía la llave en algún sitio, o almenos eso esperaba, así sería mucho más fácil huir. Comencé a revisar sus bolsillos rápidamente. Primero me fije en el de su camisa, aunque no halle nada._

_Luego de unos minutos de buscar la llave por todos, lados, la encontré en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, para todo lo que me estaba pasando, en verdad tenía demasiada suerte._

_Una vez me zafé de mi agarre, tome mi cartera y salí corriendo de la habitación. Tenía demasiado miedo, incluso mas que antes._

_Temía que se despertara y me agarrara por la espalda mientras trataba de huir, pero no dejaría que eso me intimidara, debía escapar de allí, costara lo que costara._

_Una vez en la sala de la choza, me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta, y la abrí de un tiron. Afuera aún llovía, pero no me imprto, debía salir rápido si quería que James no me encontrara._

_Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, estaba descalsa y sin abrigo, lo unico que llevaba era mi vestido, desgarrado en la parte inferior, el que se había mojado rápidamente._

_Divisé el pueblo a pocos metros y seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, me escondí detrás de una casa para descansar un segundo. No había nadie en la calle, a estas horas, por lo que no podía pedir ayuda._

_Recordé mi celular. Estaba en mi bolso, lo tome, y marque los primeros números que vinieron a mi mente._

- El resto lo saben ya, me encontró la policía y me llevaron a mi casa, luego de tomarme declaración, metieron preso a James y le mandaron a otro país, obviamente, ustedes solo sabían que yo había tenido un percance con él, y que algo había tenido que ver su hermano, en verdad, no quería que todo el pueblo se enterara-

Para cuando termine de contar mi historia, las lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas. Alice y Rose estaban las dos sentadas al lado mío tomándome las manos. Las dos lloraban también, sin creer lo que había tenido que pasar.

Jasper tenía el rostro marcado por el dolor, sabía que él tenía un problema con las emociones, podía sentir al limite lo que pasaba a nuestro al rededor, y en verdad yo estaba muy dolida. Eso, sin contar que yo era una de sus mejores amigas, y entendía que le molestara lo que me había pasado.

Pero la reacción que más me preocupo fue la de Emmett. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula tensa y las manos cerradas en puños, como si estuviera apunto de golpear a alguien.

Abrió los ojos, pude ver la furia en ellos, eso, no era una buena señal.

- Voy a matarlo- susurró, y con esto se dirigió a la puerta, dejándonos a todos petrificados en nuestro lugar-

* * *

**Bueno, él capítulo de la verdad, ¿Les gusto? Review, ¿No les gustó, Review, ¿Les pareció una mie***? Review, lo que sea, pero dejen un review.**

**Bueno, este capitulo lo escribió ayer a la noche, es bastante larguito. Les pido por favor, todavía no odian a Edward, al menos no tanto hasta el capítulo siguiente.**

**El próximo capítulo él va a explicar todo, por que si lo piensan, por mas enamorado que estés, nadie entrega a su mejor amiga a un violador solo por una cita ¿No?**

**Ah, algo más, el efecto del cloroformo no lo conozco realmente, se imaginarán que nunca me durmieron así, y tampoco creo que en google lo cuenten, por lo que puse mas o menos lo que imagine.**

**Otro tema, gracias a todas las que pasan por Coffe Shop, tuvo bastante éxito, quizá, y solo quizá, hoy suba un capítulo, no lo sé, ya voy a ver como ando con el tiempo.**

**Ya tengo una idea para un fic nuevo, tengo el Sumary y cuando termine con Coffe lo voy a empezar, si quieren el sumary, díganme, y lo pongo en el próximo cap.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, un beso muy grande y muy feliz cumpleaños a Yani (aunque no lo lea), y me voy diciéndoles que, me quiero bajar del mundo e irme a la luna.**

**Beso**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	10. La verdad

Capitulo 10: La verdad

**Bella Pov:**

Los cuatro nos precipitamos hacia la puerta cuando oímos el rugido del jeep de Emmett al arrancar. Entramos rápidamente a mi coche para seguirlo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo a su propio hermano? Claro que si, después de todo, él había dicho muchas veces que yo era su hermana también, no se que me sorprendía.

- A casa de mis padres- chilló Alice- Edward iba a estar ahí-

Arranqué el coche y comencé a seguir a Emmett, definitivamente, nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, Emm le haría algo a Edward, y yo, no quería verlo.

Aceleré cuando vi la rapidez con la que conducía mi amigo, en verdad estaba enojado. No podía sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos de los últimos 20 minutos.

Yo relatando el horrible hecho que había sucedido hace ocho años ya, el dolor de Jasper, las expresiones enojadas de mis amigos, y la furia de Emmett.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer mi amigo, esta bien, se que el siempre protegía a los que quería, pero por dios, ¡Edward era su hermano!

No se cuanto tardamos en llegar, pero cuando lo hicimos la cabeza me daba vueltas. Apenas logre ver a Emmett saltando sobre alguien al abrir la puerta cuando me precipité fuera de mi coche y corrí hacia la casa.

Me congelé en la puerta al ver la imagen que había dentro.

Emmett sobre Edward. Emmett pegándole a Edward. Edward sangrando por la nariz. Emmett aún pegándole a Edward. Edward bajo Emmett sin entender nada.

No era muy agradable de ver.

Jasper entro corriendo a la casa y trato de separar a Emmett, quien oponía resistencia, tratando de golpear nuevamente a Edward. Yo, por mi parte, simplemente miraba, congelada en mi lugar.

Un grito retumbó en la sala, haciendo que todos nos congelaramos en nuestro lugar. Bueno, los demás, después de todo, yo ya lo estaba.

- Emmett Cullen, suelta a tu hermano ahora mismo si no quieres que té mate- chilló Rose. Emmett se levanto lentamente y la miró tristemente-

- Pero Rose... - comenzó

- Pero nada Emmett, yo también estoy furiosa con él, y fuí la primer en querer golpearlo, pero así no se solucionan las cosas, la violencia no ayuda Emm - Esta vez habló suavemente, sabía que ella entendía perfectamente a Emmett, por lo que no podía enojarse con él-

- Si no fuera por que Emmett ya hizo bastante, yo también te golpearía- susurró Jasper, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un muy confundido Edward-

- ¿Que diablos esta pasando?- cuestionó el chico mientras se tocaba la nariz, la cual le sangraba-

- No creas que no nos hemos enterado lo que le hiciste a Bella, maldito traidor- Exclamó Alice. La miré con los ojos desorbitados, Alice, nunca maldecía, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca-

- Están hablando de...- susurró Edward-

- Si - respondí en el mismo tono de voz-

- ¿Podemos hablar?- nos pidió suavemente-

- Sí, pero primero tienes que lavarte la cara antes que- comenzó Rose, cuando entraron Carlisle y Esme a la sala- Lleguen tus padres- finalizó levemente al verlos -

- Oh dios mío Edward, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Esme horrorizada, acercándose a su hijo al verlo ensangrentado y con el labio partido-

- Se han enterado- susurró. Yo siempre había sabido que los padres de Edward sabían toda la historia, pero por respeto a mi, nunca se la habían contado a sus otros hijos-

Carlisle no miró a todos, y se detuvo en la mano de Emmett, que tenía la sangre de Edward, y lo observó reprobatoriamente-

- Carlisle, cúrale las heridas a Edward, cuando regresen hablaremos todos- Sentenció Esme-

**Edward Pov:**

Abrí la puerta de la casa de mis padres cuando tocaron el timbre. Pero en verdad no pude ver quien era hasta que estaba tirado en el piso, siendo golpeado por mi hermano.

¿Que diablos le pasaba?

Sentía su puño impactar sobre mi cara una y otra vez, a la vez que un dolor punzante se instalaba en mi nariz y sentía un liquido caliente recorrer mi rostro.

Escuche un grito ahogado antes que Jasper tratara de sacar a Emmett encima de mí, aunque no sirvió de mucho, Jasper era mucho más pequeño - al igual que yo- en contextura física, y él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

- Emmett Cullen, suelta a tu hermano ahora mismo si no quieres que té mate- el grito de Rosalie hizo que todos nos congeláramos en nuestros lugares, aunque yo tampoco me estaba moviendo mucho antes de eso-

- Pero Rose... - comenzó a quejarse Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por su novia-

- Pero nada Emmett, yo también estoy furiosa con él, y fuí la primer en querer golpearlo, pero así no se solucionan las cosas, la violencia no ayuda Emm- le susurró cariñosamente, ¿Qué mierda había hecho para que todos estuvieran tan enojados conmigo? Si hasta hace tres horas estaba todo bien-

- Si no fuera por que Emmett ya hizo bastante, yo también te golpearía- Dijo Jasper suavemente aunque con tono amenazador a la vez que me ayudaba a pararme. Bien, esto era raro-

- ¿Que diablos esta pasando?- pregunté harto de las extrañas actitudes de todos mientras tocaba mi nariz, que estaba cubierta de sangre-

- No creas que no nos hemos enterado lo que le hiciste a Bella maldito traidor- chilló Alice, ¿Acaso hoy el mundo estaba dado vuelta? Alice jamás maldecía-

- Estan hablando de... - susurré, no podría creer que Bella les contara, estaba segura que ella no quería hablar del tema-

- Si- respondió ella, hablando tan bajo como yo-

- ¿Podemos hablar?- les pedí

- Sí, pero primero tienes que lavarte la cara antes que- comenzó Rose, cuando entraron mis padres a la sala- Lleguen tus padres- finalizó levemente al verlos -

- Oh dios mío Edward, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- mi madre preguntó horrorizada mientras veía mi cara con sangre-

- Se han enterado- susurré arrepentido sabiendo que merecía cada golpe. Mi padre miró reprobatoria mente a mi hermano cuando vio la sangre en su puño-

- Carlisle, cúrale las heridas a Edward, cuando regresen hablaremos todos- ordenó mi madre

Lentamente mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde el tomo un poco de algodón y alcohol y comenzó a limpiarme las heridas.

- Tranquilo, cuando les expliques van a entenderte- comentó al ver mi expresión preocupada-

- No lo sé papá, estuve ocho años tratando de explicárselo a Bella y nunca me dejo ¿Por qué ellos lo harían ahora? No quiero perderlos, son mi familia, ya la perdí a ella- contesté tristemente-

- Solo dales tiempo- rápidamente me limpio las heridas y volvimos a la sala, donde estaban todos sentados al rededor de la mesa de café que allí había-

- Bien, vas a explicarnos o te vas a quedar sentado ahí todo el día- dijo Emmett, con obvio mal humar, luego de unos minutos de silencio-

- Bien, supongo que Bella les contó todo lo que paso la noche del baile- todos asintieron con la cabeza, y yo me preparé para contarles-

_8 Años atrás:_

_Me acerque hacia donde estaba James, un chico del instituto que iba un año por delante de mí._

_Yo estaba "enamorado" de Tanya, la chica más guapa de todo el establecimiento, no tenía nada que envidiarle siquiera a Rosalie, y eso que ella era hermosa._

_- Edward- dijo secamente, en verdad no me caía muy bien, pero no me importaba mucho-_

_- Jasmes- respondí en el mismo tono- No creo poder conseguirte la cita con Bella- _

_- Oh, entonces olvídate de la cita con Tanya, es fácil Cullen, consigues que Bella salga conmigo una vez, y pasa lo mismo para ti con Tanya, esta es tu oportunidad- _

_- Bella no va a aceptar tan fácil una cita con alguien que ni siquiera conoce- entrecerró los ojos de forma desafiante-_

_- Has lo que quieras, solo medítalo, aunque no me ayudes voy a salir con ella de todas formas, y te vas a arrepentir por no ayudarme, piensalo, puede ser por las buenas... O por la malas- _

- Y con eso se dió vuelta y se fue- miré a todos en la sala, me miraban expectantes para que continuara- Su actitud me dio miedo, en verdad pense que podía hacernos algo, ya sea a tí- continué señalando a Bella- o a mi...-

- Continua- pidió Emmett con vos ahogada, noté como trataba de ser lo mas amable posible, pero no le resultaba para nada fácil-

- Bien... Tres días después quedamos en encontrarnos en las afueras del colegio una noche, para aclarar las cosas, faltaban solo dos días para el baile, y sabía que se me agotaba el tiempo-

_Aparqué mi auto frente al colegio, y me baje del coche y me apoye en la puerta, a la espera de la llegada de James._

_Era una noche oscura, el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado - algo normal en Forks -, por lo que no se veían las estrellas._

_La unica fuente de luz eran las luces delanteras de mi coche._

_Sentí un ruido detrás de mi, y me di vuelta inmediatamente. James estaba a unos metros de mi, igual que siempre, con su cabello rubio pajizo sostenido en una cola de caballo en su nuca, y su ropa, des prolija aunque de marca, le quedaba un poco holgada._

_- Cullen, que bueno verte de nuevo- dijo con fingido entusiasmo, mientras se acercaba lentamente-_

_- No quiero ser mal educado, pero sabes muy bien bien que no opino lo mismo, y yo se muy bien que tu tampoco lo piensas- contesté secamente-_

_- Bien, eres directo, eso es bueno por que no voy a estar con rodeos, voy a ir al punto y espero que lo entiendas, es lo que más te conviene- debía admitir que su tono de voz amenazante me infundía un poco de temor, pero aún así, no lo demostré -_

_- Entonces habla de una vez- Estar en ese lugar no me gustaba nada, y mientras antes trasminásemos de hablar, mejor-_

_- Bien, te voy a dejar las cosas muy claras. Yo _voy_a salir con tu amiguita, no me importa si tu me ayudas o no, lo voy a hacer, tampoco me importa si ella quiere, lo hará a la fuerza si es necesario, cuando yo quiero algo, _lo consigo. _Ahora si, te conviene ayudarme, primero, por que si me ayudas, ganas una cita con Tanya, segundo, por que si no me ayudas, a tu amiguita Bella, le va a ir mucho peor... - iba a seguir pero lo interrumpí-_

_- ¿Mucho peor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte preocupado, él supuestamente quería solo una cita, nada mas-_

_- Tu entiendes Cullen, ella va a terminar en mi cama cueste lo que cueste, ustedes convirtieron esto en una especie de caza, ya te lo dije, si yo quiero algo lo consigo, y no es que tu amiguita sea algo muy especial- continuó de forma despectiva- Si sabes lo que _les _conviene, me ayudaras, no creo que quieras verla muerta- me estremecí ante la ultima palabra-_

_- No serías capas - dije con la voz entre cortada-_

_- Sabes que si, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, solo piensa esto, si me ayudas, tu amiga vive, si no, puedes despedirte de ella desde ahora- habíendo dicho lo ultimo, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue._

- Al principio pensé que mentía, que solo lo hacía para que yo estuviera un poco intimidado, pero después supe que no era así- miré uno a uno a mi familia y amigos y seguí hablando- Entendí que si no lo ayudaba las cosas se iban a poner peor, por lo que armé un plan para que él no pudiera ir muy lejos contigo-

- ¿Un plan?- preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el Emmett de siempre, aunque sabía que él seguía enojado-

- Si, James pensó que yo era estúpido, pero en verdad él era el idiota, no planeo bien las cosas, nunca debió contarme su plan, y mucho menos dejarme ir sin pensar que yo contaría las cosas. - Todos me miraban expectantes para que continuara hablando- Yo sabía que Bella siempre llevaba su gas pimienta en su bolso, ya que Charlie era - y con mucha razón - un poco paranoico.

- Cuando James me hizo entrar a la habitación para colocarle las esposas aproveché para dejar su bolso sobre la mesa de luz junto a la cama, no podía dejar el gas a la vista, por que, aunque James era despistado e idiota, no era ciego y lo vería rápidamente.

- Cuando me retiré de la cabaña e inmediatamente llamé a la policía y le mande hasta el lugar, si tenía suerte, Bella vería su bolso y se acordaría del instrumento de defensa que su padre le obligaba a llevar, lo usaría contra a James, y eso los distraería lo suficiente hasta que llegara la policía.

- Cuando llegaron a la cabaña encontraron a James inconsciente, un vaso roto, y el gas pimienta sobre la cama. Comenzaron a buscar a Bella por todo el lugar, hasta que Charlie recibió un llamado tuyo- miré a Bella nuevamente- en el que le decías donde estabas. Lo demás, si no lo saben, pueden imaginarlo- di por finalizada mi explicación-

- Entonces... ¿Tú no me entregaste por Tanya?- preguntó Bella entre sollozos-

- Claro que no Bella, tu eras mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, jamás hubiera hecho algo así por algo tan banal como una cita con Tanya - Alice y Rose se pararon y abrazaron a Bella, estuvieron unos minutos así, sollozando, hasta que Bella las separó de ella-

- Lo siento... debo... necesito tener un tiempo para pensar- murmuró, tenía los ojos rojos. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la casa-

**Bella Pov: **

Necesitaba pensar, estar sola. Eso era lo único que podría ayudarme en ese momento, y tenía un lugar perfecto para eso.

Subí a mi coche y comencé a conducir, trataba de mantener alejadas las palabras de Edward de mi cabeza, no sería bueno que llorará en esos momentos.

Cuando llegué a destino bajé del auto y comencé a caminar. Ir a la push siempre me calmaba cuando estaba mal o necesitaba pensar.

El ruido que hacía el agua al golpear las rocas era tranquilizador.

Me senté a orillas del mar y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Había pasado años pensando que Edward me había entregado solo para poder tener una cita con Tanya, y no era fácil, de un día para el otro, enterarme que lo había hecho por mi, aunque aún así me había hecho sufrir demasiado.

¿Acaso Edward aún me quería? ¿Sería posible para mí perdonarlo después de todo?

Habíamos hecho un acuerdo de paz, si, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera perdonado.

Y aunque ahora sabía que lo que había hecho tenía una razón de ser, aún no podía olvidarlo. Él siempre había tenido la opción de contarme toda la verdad, quizás hubiéremos podido hacer algo, o al menos, hubiéramos estado juntos en ello, y yo, no hubiera tenído que pasar por aquello.

Necesitaba tiempo, quizá más adelante pudiéramos volver a ser amigos. Pero yo, nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes.

**Perdonen chicas, soy una mala escritora, pero en verdad tengo razones.**

**Quizá a ustedes les parecen un poco estúpidas, pero a mi me complican las cosas.**

**Primero que nada, no **_**puedo **_**escribir con mi hermana en casa, es algo que se me hace imposible, a menos que este durmiendo.**

**¿Como es la cosa? Bien, mi hermana, pese a que la quiero mucho, es insoportable. Por lo general pasa el tiempo en la casa de su novio, pera ahora se distanciaron un poco y ella vino a casa, solo para molestarme a mi, o al menos eso es lo que siento. **

**¿Por qué lo pienso? Bien, uno: Por que, como por ahora tenemos un solo módem (el que debería estar en MI pc, por que es la que sabemos usar todos, la de mi hermana no es pc, si no mac, y yo todavía no aprendí a usarla) y como ella es adicta a Internet, se lleva el módem a nuestro cuarto (que es donde esta su compu,m la mía esta en el living-comedor) y se lo queda por horas, dejándome a mi sin Internet. Amo a mi hermana! (nótese el sarcasmo).**

**Dos: Le encanta molestarme, por que si sabe que estoy escribiendo una historia voy a ser blanco de sus chistes molestos (mi hermana es mayor que yo y se cree mas importante) y eso no me interesa en absoluto.**

**Tres: a la noche no me deja dormir con el tecladito tan hermoso que tiene y eso me deja agotada**

**Después de mi hermana, otra de las razones para no escribir en mi monitor. Yes, como ya conté en CS, se esta muriendo, y se pone todo negro por un rato, así que mi monitor va en camino al cementerio, junto a mi primer celular y... no se, donde vayan las cosas tecnológicas que no sirven mas.**

**Tercera razón. Comenzaron la clases. Si, me quiero morir, no por que me moleste volver al colegio, después de todo vuelvo a estar con mis amigas, que ya las extrañaba. Pero igual es todo una carga, levantarme todos los días a la 6 de la mañana, imaginen se, me cuesta dormir a la noche por mi hermana y me tengo que levantar a las 6, no duermo mas de cinco o seis horas y eso me deja muy cansada. Además que me va a empezar a falta el tiempo, por las tareas los estudios y toda la cosa, sin contar, que cuando empieza el año empiezan las fiestas y toda la cosa.**

**Encima ahora, como dios me quiere tanto, estoy enferma, si, estoy enferma (no tengo fiebre pero igual) e igual trato de subir, no saben como me duele la cabeza, la garganta, y encima debo haberme gastado como 10 paquetes de pañuelitos **_**tissue.**_

**Bien, que mas decirles, esta nota ser me esta haciendo larguisima, si hasta parece un diario intimo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me ponen muy feliz con cada comentario, por mas chiquito que sea, así que si son buenas y les gusta mi historia, comenten! No importa si no tienen cuenta en la pagina, pueden hacerlo igual, y a mi me hacen muy feliz, y también me hacen pensar que merece la pena estar acá escribiendo y sabiendo, cuando podría estar en mi cama durmiendo, tapada hasta la nariz, hasta mejorarme.**

**sobre el summary para otro fic, bien, solo mi mejor amiga me dijo que lo suba, así que no lo voy a hacer (no es por nada Bells, después te lo digo a vos) por que parece que no lo quieren (aunque estoy entusiasmada con esa idea por que creo que es buena), si alguna lo quiere, puede decirme y yo lo subo, pero ni ganas de ponerlo si a nadie le interesa.**

**Ya creo que no tengo mas que decir, acá tenían las razones de Edward, podemos entenderlo un poquito mas, pero Bella no se le va a hacer fácil (y ustedes tampoco, por lo que veo, algunas están muy enojadas con el xD).**

**Me voy yendo antes de alargarme mucho mas de lo que ya hice, **

**Un Beso a todas.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**


	11. Rewind

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Rewind**

El cuerpo me dolía, y no podía moverme. Sentía como si una extraña fuerza me empujara hacia abajo.

Trataba de entender que era lo que me pasaba, pero no podía llegar a ninguna situación lógica. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? Y, ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío?

Estaba mojada. Era eso. No entendía, ¿De donde había salido tanto agua?

Sentía que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos. La voz era confusa, pero podía notar el deje de preocupación que había en ella.

- Bella... - se escuchaba tenuemente - Oh Bella - ¿Por qué sea quien fuere la persona que me hablaba no se acercaba y ya? ¿No notaba que no podía escucharle?

*

*

*

Sentía voces a mí alrededor, platicaban. No, mejor dicho, discutían. Pude reconocer las voces de Alice y de Rose, pero no reconocía las otras tres.

- ¡Tu cállate!- chilló mi amiga duende-

- Tranquila amor- Ese era Jasper, ahora las voces eran mas claras-

- No es mi culpa- ¿Edward? Esa era su voz-

- Si lo es- gritó Emmett a todo pulmón, enfurecido.

- Te dije que te calles, deja de gritar, ¿no ves que Bella necesita descansar?- ¿Por qué discutían tanto?

Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero me costaba, los sentía pesados, y en cuanto pude abrirlos un poco, una luz me cegó, haciendo que volviera a cerrarlos.

- Chicos- susurré

- No interrumpas Bella- me calló Alice- ¡Bella! Oh lo siento, no me di cuenta- sentí una mano presionar mi mejilla, supuse que sería Alice, era una mano demasiado pequeña para ser de cualquiera de los demás, ni hablar de Emmett-

Me esforcé para abrir los ojos, y aunque la luz me volvió a molestar trate de mantener los ojos abiertos, para poder acostumbrarme.

Miré hacia todos lados para darme cuenta que los cinco estaban allí. Tenía a Alice sentada a mi lado, Emmett y Rose estaban apoyados en el marco de mi ventana, Jasper estaba parado detrás de Alice, con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de esta. Y Edward estaba parado en la entrada de mi cuarto.

Los miré detenidamente uno por uno hasta que encontré mi voz y pude hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó?- no entendía nada, hace un rato estaba en sentada a las orillas del mar en la Push, y ahora estaba aquí-

- Te desmayaste- respondió Jasper tranquilamente. Me esforcé en recordar y lo sucedido me golpeó como si de un balde de agua helada se tratase.

Edward contándonos sobro lo sucedido cuando adolescentes. Yo corriendo fuera de la casa. Yo llorando en la playa donde solía jugar de pequeña. La lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente sobre mí. El frío. Y por último, la oscuridad. Demasiada oscuridad.

- Oh- contesté simplemente- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté lentamente, me dolía mucho la cabeza-

- Las 7 de la mañana- respondío Rose, hablando por primera vez. Creo que mis ojos se salieron de mis órbitas, ¿Por qué seguían ellos en mi casa un domingo a la 7 de la mañana?-

- ¿Por qué siguen aqui?- lo mas logico hubiera sido que, luego de dejarme, se hubieran ido a sus respectivos hogares a descansar-

- Estabas que delirabas, Bella- respondió Alice dulcemente- No podíamos dejarte sola con la fiebre que tenías- fruncí el ceño, no debían preocuparse tanto por mí- Y no me vengas que con no deberíamos molestarnos por que no lo acepto. Imaginate como nos preocupamos. Desapareciste sin mas de la casa y no respondías nuestros llamados. Por suerte recordábamos que te encantaba ir a la playa cuando estabas mal, así que decidimos buscarte allí- finalizó sonriente-

- Bueno, pero ahora estoy mejor y deben irse- Alice estaba por discutir por lo que me apresure para hablar- No creo ser la única que pasó una mala noche, ustedes también deberían descansar-

- Eso es cierto- estaba vez fue el turno de Emmett - Pero, ¿Estas segura?

- Por supuesto que si- respondí sonriendo-

- Bien- respondió Alice ofuscada- Pero te llamaré en unas horas para ver como sigues- Tenía mucha suerte en tenerlos a ellos de amigos, no podía pedir mas-

- Hecho- sonreí-

Cuando todos estaban saliendo por la puerta noté que Edward, quien todavía no había dicho nada, se quedaba parado allí.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó Emmett volviéndose a ver a su hermano-

- Yo me quedaré unos minutos mas, necesito hablar con Bella- respondió, y yo lo miré fijamente-

- Tu vienes con nosotros- Emmett no estaba muy feliz, y eso no era bueno. Podía notar las heridas en la cara de Edward, las que mi amigo oso había causado unas horas atrás-

- Esta bien Emmett, ve, yo me encargo de esto- le dije, no quería que se enojara, no era conveniente-

- ¿Estas segura?- volvió a preguntar y yo reí-

- Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas en pocos minutos Emmett- bromee- Y si, estoy segura-

- Bien, te cuidas- respondió antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando. Los cuatro tenía una llave de i casa por si algo como lo de hoy llegaba a suceder, por lo que no tendrían problemas en marcharse, ni en entrar si yo los llegara a necesitar.

- Tu dirás- hablé mirando a Edward a la vez que me incorporaba en la cama, notando que ternía puesto uno de mis camisones de algodón-

- Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre... , Bueno, sobre lo que les conté a la noche- Edward se acercó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Ante la cercanía sentí como se me nublaba la mente, pero rápidamente me recompuse, sin entender muy bien que era lo que me acababa de suceder.

- Bien - No sabía que decir, y tampoco entendía bien que era llo que tenía para decirme. Ya me había contado todo, ¿Cierto?-

- Quiero dejar las cosas claras Bella. yo nunca quisé hacerte daño, y tampoco quise que te lo hicieran. Traté de evitarlo, y como verás, al menos conseguí que _él_no te lastimara físicamente, pero no pude conseguir ahorrarte esa horrible experiencia, y cada noche pienso en eso. Nunca voy a perdonarme por hacerte eso Bella, pero necesito que _tú _me perdones, no puedo seguir sabiendo que tu piensas que todo lo hice adrede, cuando en verdad eso no es así- lo miré a los ojos y pude ver el dolor marcado en ellos, asentí levemente con la cabeza para que continuara- Sé que todo este tiempo he sido un idiota, y lo lamento, pero era la única forma que encontré. Nunca fui bueno sociabilizando con la gente, y no me era fácil verte pasando de mi, viniendo a mi casa y ignorandome olímpicamente como si no me conocieras, cuando hacía poco tiempo eramos los mejores amigos y estábamos siempre juntos- se interrumpió a si mismo para ver si yo quería decir algo-

- Sigue- me limité a decir, aún no estaba preparada para hablar-

- Bien- Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano - algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso- y continuó hablando - Sabía que tu no me ibas a perdonar, y lo único que pude hacer fue fingir que no me importaba. Cuando Tanya me dejó, me enoje mucho con el mundo, no por que la amara como todos creían que lo hacía, es cierto que la apreciaba, pero en verdad no la amaba como yo creía. Solo estaba enojado, con todos, y con nadie. Sobre todo estaba enojado conmigo. Por mi estúpida devoción hacia Tenya las cosas entre tu y yo habían terminado en las peores condiciones, y encima, ni siquiera había ganado algo con ello. Lo único que había conseguido era tu odio, y encima había quedo en ridículo frente a todo el instituto.

Por lo que decidí que no me tomaría a las chicas en serio, si total, de lo único que me servía era para arruinarme y hacerme sufrir- enarqué una ceja ante ese comentario- Lo sé, una estupidez, pero tenía tan solo 17 años, era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas que no sabía nada de la vida-

- Un adolescente de 17 años, hormonal e idiota- conincidí, haciendo que Edward riera-

- E idiota- sonrió- La cosa es que comencé a confortare como una verdadera mierda, salía con una chica, y al día siguiente la botaba como basura, pero no me importaba, ¿Cómo me iba a sentir culpable por despreciar a una chica, cuando ya me sentía demasiado culpable por traicionar a mi mejor amiga? Recién ahora lo entiendo Bella, después de tanto tiempo, logré entender que todo era mi culpa, y que en verdad estaba siendo una persona horrible-

- ¿Y en la fiesta de Alice?- pregunté recordando lo idiota que había sido esa noche-

- Seh, seguía siendo un poco idiota, no tanto como antes, pero aún así lo seguía siendo. En realidad estaba algo borracho- ¿Borracho? Yo lo había notado muy entero, creo que noto mi expresión de incredulidad por que aclaró- Dije un poco, lo suficiente para estupidizarme por un rato, pero no tanto como para no ser consiente de mis actos, ni para afectar mis capacidades motrices- eso lo explicaba... solo un poco- Y comportarme como el imbécil que era fue la única forma que encontré para acercarme a tí-

- Así que...- no terminé, en verdad, siquiera sabía lo que quería decir-

- Así que, ¿Me perdonas?, se que habíamos hecho el acuerdo de paz, pero eso no es suficiente, tampoco que te pido que volvamos a ser los mismo amigos de antes, por que se que eso va a costar mucho, pero que al menos seamos amigos, que podamos volver a hablarnos sin terminar discutiendo-

Estuve un rato pensándolo. ¿En verdad yo quería perdonarlo? ¡Si!gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Pero... ¿Y si volvía a traicionarme? ¿Si otra vez yo confiaba y él volvía a lastimarme? Él dijo que estaba arrepentido ¿Sería cierto?

Lo miré a los ojos y antes que pudiera seguir pensando, respondí por inercia.

- Si- susurré- Te perdono, pero como vuelvas a hacer... algo, juró que no tendré piedad- bromee

- Té prometo que no te va sa arrepentir _campanita- _sonrío alegre. Por segunda vez en un mes me decía Campanita, extrañaba aquello.

- Ahora ve a tu casa, que necesitas dormir y yo tambien- le sonreí-

- Claro- rió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y unos segundos después me encontraba sola en mi habitacíon.

_Campanita_.

Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente en cuanto pensé en el sobrenombre

_9 años atrás._

_Hacía un mes y medio que había comenzado el instituto en Forks y ya tenía a mis dos mejores amigos. Alice y Edward. Ellos eran hermanos, y los dos eran muy buenos._

_Alice era pequeña, tenía 15 años al igual que yo y era muy linda. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, igual que su padre. Tenía el pelo color negro azabache._

_Era muy simpática, y aunque fuera adicta a las compras y me obligara a acompañarla- algo que yo odiaba- la quería como si fuera mi hermana._

_Edward era unos dos meses mayor que yo - él cumplía a fines de junio, y yo a principios de septiembre- por lo que ya había cumplido los 16 años._

_Él también era hermoso, tenía unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que deslumbraban al igual que su madre, y su pelo cobrizo - un color poco común- brillaba a la luz, de una manera asombrosa._

_Era muy bueno, y nos llevábamos muy bien - incluso mejor de lo que me llevaba con Alice. No es que lo quisiera mas, solo era... diferente- Pero a él no lo quería como si fuera mi hermano, a él lo quería como algo mas, aunque nunca fuese a decírselo-_

_- Hey Bella- chilló Alice a mi lado en el asiento trasero del coche de Edward-_

_- ¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida-_

_- ¿Dónde estabas?- fruncí el ceño sin entender-_

_- Uhm, ¿Aquí?- sonó mas a una pregunta que a una respuesta-_

_- Tu cuerpo estaba aquí, pero no tu mente- señaló divertida- ¿En qué pensabas?_

_- Nada importante- contesté tranquila- Solo pensaba -_

_- Mmm... En que estarías pensando Campanita- Esta vez fue Edward el que habló-_

_- ¿Campanita?- pregunté confundida_

_- Claro, ¿no decías que tu padre te decía Bells?- asentí sin comprender, gesto que él captó por el espejo retrovisor-_

_- Bueno, bells significa campanas, por lo que yo te digo Campanita- sonrió, y yo me reí de la tontería que estaba diciendo, aunque era algo tierno-_

_- A mi me parece un apodo estúpido- opinó Alice-_

_- Pues a mi me gusta- Edward amplió su sonrisa, y yo sonreí también-_

_- Bien, si tu lo dices, pues Campanita seré- _

Volví a la realidad y me estiré en mi cama, con una sonrisa. Tal vez las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero quizá, llegaran a ser parecidas.

*

*

*

La semana pasó rápidamente, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era sábado.

El domingo y el lunes había estado bastante enferma, por eso había pasado todas mis citas de trabajo a los demás días, dándome un poco mas de trabajo.

Y hoy... bueno, hoy Alice tenía planes para_ nosotros_. Y con nosotros quiero decir los seis, Edward incluido.

Emmett y Edward aún seguían un poco distanciados, pero sabía que no durarían mucho tiempo así, Emmett era persona que muy difícilmente se enojaba, y aunque cuando lo hacía, podía ser algo malo, estaba segura que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con la gente que quería, y obviamente, a Edward lo quería.

Edward y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, por lo que estaba un poco nerviosa. Si bien yo había perdonado a Edward, y trataría de ser su amiga, no había olvidado lo sucedido, y me costaría mucho, por no decir demasiado, en volver a confiar en él.

Ese día iriamos todos juntos a Seattle y pasaríamos la noche allí, para así al día siguiente poder quedarnos un rato mas, antes de irnos a la tarde.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen - por lo general era nuestro punto de encuentro- los encontré a los 5 en la puerta, con sus bolsos en sus brazos. Salí de mi Audi y me encaminé hacia ellos.

- Bien- comenzó Alice- Ahora que Bella llegó nos dividiremos en parejas- si nos dividíamos en parejas, obviamente yo tendría que ir con Edward, lo que significaba una hora y media de viaje los dos solos en un auto- Jazz y yo iremos en mi Porshe - anunció Alice- Rose y Emmett, ustedes pueden ir en alguno de sus autos, da igual- Rosalie y Emm asintieron con la cabeza- y Edward, ya que tu Volvo esta en el taller, tu tendrás que ir con Bella en su Audi- culminó la pequeña de los Cullen-

Cada uno se dirigió a su auto y subió a él. Rose y Emmett decidieron ir en el BMW de ella, así que eramos las tres chicas las que conducíamos, mientras los chicos iban en el asiento del copiloto.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal tu semana?- preguntó Edward luego de 10 minutos de viaje-

- Bien, los primeros días estuve enferma, por lo que el resto de la semana tuve bastante trabajo- comenté

- Oh, ¿Y estas ayudando con la boda de Tanya?-

- Si, es una buena chica, voy a juntarme con ella el lunes para seguir avanzando con la fiesta- sonreí al recordar el día en el que ella me había presentado a su novio Alex, era un chico muy simpático, y me había caído muy bien-

- Si, es buena, y pensar que hace cuatro meses la odiaba- rió Edward, y en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado en la preparatoria-

- ¿Cómo fue que te lo explicó?- pregunté curiosa-

- Un día nos encontramos en un Starbucks y ella se acercó a hablarme, estaba con su novio- respondió- al principio no quise saber nasa, pero luego de insistir, deje que me explicara. No puedo creer que esta chica, Lauren, hubiera hecho eso, cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien- terminó increduló por lo de Mallory-

- Seh, al menos tú no tienes que soportarla más, yo sí- lo miré de soslayo y vi que había fruncido el ceño, sin entender- Soy su wedding planner- aclaré-

- Oh, en verdad, no te envidio en lo absoluto- rió- ¿Por qué aceptaste a trabajar con ella?- preguntó extrañado-

- Bien, aunque no necesito el dinero de ella, no me gusta rechazar clientes cuando no tengo motivos aparentes, si bien ella es una arpía, por que creeme, lo sigue siendo, la gente no sabe eso, y no queda bien que este rechazando clientes sin razón alguna- expliqué-

- ¿Por qué? Después de todo, es tu trabajo, tu no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie, según lo que sé, eres tu propio jefe-

- Si, eso es cierto, yo soy mi propio jefe, pero velo de esta forma- comencé a explicar- Estás buscando alguien que organice tu boda, y te encuentras con que mi nombre es uno de los mas prestigiosos, pero te enterás que ella, rechaza a los clientes sin motivos. Todos pensarían que soy una amarga, o una persona antipática, y eso haría que la gente dejara de contratarme- respondí

- Tonterías- contestó él

- Si, son tonterías, pero la gente piensa en eso, nadie quiere que la persona que organice su boda sea una persona malhumorada -

- Tiene algo de sentido- nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar- Pasaron muchos años desde que eramos amigos, ya no se mucho sobre ti y tus gustos, aunque recuerdo algunas cosas- comentó de pasada

- Si, es cierto, deberíamos ponernos al corriente- respondí, ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que habíamos partido-

- ¿Que te parece jugar a las 20 preguntas?- preguntó sonriente-

- Vale- respondí devolviendo la sonrisa-

- Bien, yo empiezo, ¿Banda favorita?- no tuve que pensarlo, respondí rápidamente-

- The Killers **(N/A: No es mi banda favorita, pero si me gustan mucho y creo que son del estilo de Bella) **- sonreí, mi primer cd de ellos me lo había regalado Alice- ¿La tuya?-

- Creo que no tengo una favorita, me gusta todo tipo de música, puedo escuchar Linkin Park, como puedo escuchar Debussy, soy una persona abierta en ese sentido- senreí, se parecía bastante a mi opinión, aunque había algunos estilos que no me gustaban en absoluto- bueno, me toca a mí, segunda pregunta, ¿Color favorito?-

- Azul- ese era mi color favorito desde hace tiempo- ¿Cual es el tuyo?- si no recordaba mal, también era el azul-

- Marrón- susurró, giré la cabeza para ver por que había respondido tan suavemente, y me sorprendí al notar que se había sonrojado, ¿Por qué sería?- ¿Libro?- preguntó, ero no le respondí-

- ¿Marrón?- pregunté confundida, ¿A quien le gustaba el marrón?-

- Esa es tu tercera pregunta- sonrió- Si, el marrón, ahora, ¿Vas a responder tu pregunta?- cuestionó-

- Esa es tu cuarta pregunta- respondí lo mismo que había dicho él segundos antes- Cumbres Borrascosas- respondí rápidamente-

- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de una historia de amor entre un tipo amargado y una chica estúpida?- lo miré enojada-

- Ahí van tu quinta y sexta pregunta- sonreí aunque estaba un poco ofendida por lo que había dicho de _mi _libro favorito- Primero, no insultes a Heathcliff, el no era un amargado, había tenido una vida difícil- defendí al protagonista y proseguí- Y segundo, Catalina no era estúpida, quizás era un poco ilusa, pero no era estúpida, y bueno señor inteligente, ¿Cual es el tuyo?- pregunté desafiante-

- No te enojes- respondió riendo- No tengo ninguno- contestó sonriente. Enarque una ceja pero lo dejé pasar- ¿Cómo están tus padres?- preguntó

- Bien, Charlie esta en pareja con Sue Clearwater- vi que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero se contuvo para que yo no le restara otra pregunta- Si, la madre de Leah, la novia de Jacob- él sonrió, a pesar de todo, él se llevaba bien con Jacke, no como Alice- Quienes por cierto vana ser padres de mi futuro ahijado- me miró sorprendido y yo sonreí-

Pasamos el resto del camino siguiendo con el juego, me hacía sentir que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo, hasta los primero días de amigos, cuando aún no nos conocíamos y habíamos jugado ese juego. Cuando me quedaban solo dos preguntas recordé algo que había pasado cuando iniciamos el juego y pregunté-

- ¿Por que te sonrojaste cuando me respondiste sobre tu color favorito?- la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, e igual que un tiempo antes, se sonrojó-

- Por nada- respondió suavemente-

- Vamos- lo alenté- Prometo que no me reiré-

- Te tomo la palabra- aseguró, y yo asentí con la cabeza- Es el color de tus ojos- Y yo, lejos de reírme, me sorprendí-

- ¿Y por qué mi color de ojos es tu color preferido?- no lo entendía-

- Por que son hermosos- dijo simplemente-

Antes que pudiera volver a decir nada, noté que sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al punto de encuentro con los chicos. Ya estábamos en Seattle.

* * *

**Hola hermosas/os (nunca se sabe ¿No?)**

**¿Cómo están? Ojalá bien, ¿Yo? Cansada, pero por suerte ya no estoy enferma, solo tengo un leve resfriado :)**

**Bueno, Bella y Edward se hicieron amigos, pero no crean que todo va a ser calma, todavía falta para el final de esta historia, no se van a librar de ella tan fácil.**

**Otra cosa, el titulo del cap. es Rewind por que ellos vuelven a ser amigos. Así como rebobinar o retroceder en el tiempo, a la época en la que ellos se llevaban muy bien.**

**Ya tengo cuatro ideas para otros fics. Uno ya lo empecé, escribí el prefacio y una parte del primer capitulo, pero esta que no termine Coffe Shop (del cual faltan dos capítulos y con suerte mañana subo el cuarto) no voy a subirla, es muy difícil estar con dos historias como para estar con tres.**

**Además, esta otra historia que empecé va a ser larga, como esta, no Mini como CS.**

**De las otras tres sé que una no va a ser de mucho mas de tres capítulos, por que la idea no da para mucho más. Otra va a ser un OOC largo, y la ultima, todavía no se, es mas, ni siquiera estoy muy segura de ella.**

**Espero que en este capítulo haya mas reviews, por que en el 10 hubo pocos.**

**Con respecto al review de **_**keenya; **_**tranquila, si recibí tu review.**

**Quería agradecerles a todas las que me dejan mensajes tan lindos como el que me dejaste vos, la verdad eso me hace muy feliz y me da muchas ganas de escribir.**

**No tengo más nada que decir**

**Las dejo, pasen por **_Coffe._

_**Un Beso grande a todas**_

_**Roo-ParamoreTJR**_

_**- **_


	12. Seattle

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Seattle**

Estacioné mi coche junto al de Rose y al de Alice mientras las palabras del chico que tenía a mi lado resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Su color favorito era el marrón por mis ojos? Loco. Hacía años que no nos hablábamos, ¿Qué podía encontrar de interesante en mis ojos, tantos años después de nuestra amistad, para que fuera su color favorito? Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y bajé del auto, Edward hizo lo mismo unos segundo después.

Todavía no habían llegado los chicos, por lo que nos apoyamos sobre mi auto para esperarlos.

Unos minutos después llegó el auto de Rose. Ella bajó hecha una furia, largando maldiciones al viento. Si no fuera mi amiga desde hace años, en verdad le tendría miedo.

Emmett salió del coche con la cabeza gacha y suplicando perdón ¿Y ahora que había hecho?-

- No me digas, Emmett hizo otra vez una tontería- adivinó Edward cuando Rose ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos. Asintió con la cabeza, enfurecida.

- ¿Que hiciste esta vez Emmett?- pregunté al fortachón que se acercaba hasta nosotros-

- Yo...

- ¿Saben lo que hizo?- interrumpió Rose, con una pregunta retórica- Tiró _su_ café en _mi _tapizado de piel, ¡No se como voy a hacer ahora para limpiarlo!- Oh no, Rose amaba su coche, esta vez, Emmett estaba complicado-

- Pero mi amor, fue sin querer, enserio no quise hacerlo, solo se cayó cuando doblaste en esa curva- trató de defenderse Emmett, pero acalló al ver la gélida mirada que le dedicaba su novia-

- ¿Estás tratando de decir que fue mi culpa?- inquirió indignada la rubia-

- ¿Y no puedes simplemente cambiarlos Rose?- pregunté conciliadora, olvidando su pregunta anterior, no hacía mucho que se habían puesto de novios, como para que ya estuvieran peleando por boberías. Bueno, que Rosalie no se enterara que yo pensaba que su auto era una estupidez, por que sería capaz de dejar de hablarme por meses, ¡Incluso años!

- Claro que si Bella, pero tardaría días, y yo no puedo estar mas de dos días sin mi coche, además, ya sabes que nadie lo toca excepto yo, no se lo que haré, obviamente no puedo tenerlo manchado por siempre, pero no puedo creer que vaya a estar un tiempo sin mi bebé- finalizó mirando su coche-

- Pero me tienes a mi para entretenerte- Emmett seguía intentando calmar a Rose, pero sabía que ella no sería tan fácil. Y es que él no comprendía_._

- Cierra la boca- contestó su novia en un tono poco amable, esperaba se arreglaran pronto, si no, el fin de semana en Seattle, se arruinaría por completo-

Antes que Emmett pudiera decir algo más y seguir arruinando las cosas, el porshe de Alice se estacionó junto al mío. Pude ver el cabello rubio de Jasper al bajar del auto, pero no pude concentrarme en ellos cuando sentí un fuerte ruido proveniente de Rose y Emmett. Los miré sin entender, cuando me di cuenta que él se sobaba la mejilla y ella sonreía contenta-

- Ouch, ¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó Emmett de manera inocente, en un tono que me dio ternura y pena-

- Nada, solo esperaba que estuvieras distraído, si te lo esperabas ya por lo menos estás preparado ante el dolor, de esta forma, fue peor- comentó ella sonriente. Y yo me asusté por lo cínica que podía ser- Creo que por ahora estamos bien osito- terminó y luego lo besó.

Yo no cabía en mi asombro ¿Acaso mi amiga estaba loca? Primero baja hecha una furia de su auto, maldice a Emmett, lo golpea, y después lo besa. Al final, la mas normal de todos nosotros era Alice.

Ok, eso no era así. simplemente, no había ninguno normal.

Luego que Jasper y Alice se acercaran a nosotros, entramos al café en el que habíamos decidido encontrarnos. En verdad, tenía hambre, no comía desde hacía algunas horas.

Luego de pedirnos algo para comer nos sentamos en una mesa los 6 juntos. Ahora Rose y Emmett estaban de los mas acaramelados, haciéndome preguntarme si mi amiga tendría algún problema de bipolaridad.

Pasamos aproximadamente una hora allí. Era lindo, me sentía como en los viejos tiempos. en los días que a la salida del Instituto nos íbamos todos a comer a la casa de alguno, o pasábamos por alguna cafetería a la tarde. Volvía a sentirme de 17, como si me hubiera perdido de estos últimos ocho años. Como si hubiera estado inconsciente por demasiado tiempo, y ahora que despertaba, sentía que seguía en el pasado.

Y yo, me había dormido el día que termine mi amistado con Edward.

**Edward Pov:**

¿Acaso era idiota? Como se me ocurrió decirle que mi color favorito era el marrón por sus ojos. Ahora seguro pensaba que era un psicópata.

Si todos estos años hubiéramos mantenido nuestra amistad, eso podría ser algo normal. Pero no, los últimos años no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Y aunque yo no pensaba en ella durante el día, todas las noches era parte de mis sueños.

Aún seguía siéndolo.

Cuando terminamos de comer algo en el café donde nos habíamos encontrado, nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos para dejar nuestras cosas, y después, obviamente haríamos lo que Alice dijera. No era como si pudiéramos evitarlo, ella manejaba bastante nuestra vida cuando salíamos juntos.

No me quejo, yo no era muy bueno organizando salidas.

Bella y yo volvimos a meternos en su coche. El viaje duraba al rededor de quince minutos en los que no nos dirigimos las palabra. Esperaba que no le hubiera molestado mi comentario sobre sus ojos, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando se lo dije.

Cuando llegamos al hotel pedimos nuestras habitaciones. Habíamos pedido dos para dos personas, y dos individuales. Así Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rose podrían dormir juntos, y Bella y yo, tendríamos nuestras propias habitaciones. No me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto compartir habitación con ella, pero mejor no decía eso.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado y estaban en el lobby, hablando con la recepcionista. Que Alice, mi hermanita regala-sonrisas, estuviera tan seria, fulminando con la mirada a la chica, y que la mano de Jasper, estuviera puesta de forma tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de la duende, no me daba buena espina.

Y estaba seguro que lo de Alice no era simple enfado por que la recepcionista estuviera coqueteando con Jasper - En realidad siempre le había parecido gracioso eso, pues ella era muy segura de si misma y de su esposo- , si no que había algo mas importante.

- Yo pague por cuatro habitaciones- gritó enfadada mi hermana - y quiero cuatro habitaciones- oh no, era un problema con las habitaciones-

- Ya le dije señorito, solo tenemos tres, pero una de ellas tiene dos camas, no creo que sea un gran problema ello- la recepcionista no parecía muy interesada en lo que hacía, y sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado al oír lo que decía.

Si no había entendido mal, solo tenían tres habitaciones, la de Rose y Emmett, las de Alice y Jasper, y una para Bella y para mi.

- ¿Qué pasó Allie?- preguntó Bella, con la voz temblorosa-

- Que lo inservibles de este hotel no tienen las habitaciones adecuadas. No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacerme esto a mi, ¡A Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen!- exclamó mi hermana. Sabía que ella no estaba enojadas por que Bella y yo tendríamos que compartir habitación, si no por que la gente, no había hecho exactamente lo que ella había pedido.

- Osea que...- el rostro de Alice cambió completamente en un segundo cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba-

- Osea que Edward y tú tendrás que compartir habitación- se que trató de no mostrarse demasiado feliz, pero no lo logro, la felicidad le salía hasta por los poros-

- Oh no- dijo Bella, antes que unos Rose y Emmett muy acaramelados se sumaran a la conversación-

- ¿Hiciste algo?- preguntó Emmett mirándome fijamente, luego de escuchar a Bella quejarse. Sabía que tardaría en perdonarme por lo que había sucedido, y lo comprendía, pero aún así, me dolía su frialdad-

- No Emmett, Edward no me hizo nada, tranquilo- comentó Bella, atrayendo la atención de mi hermano- Solo hubo un error con las habitaciones, el y yo tendremos que dormir en el mismo cuarto- terminó, tratando de parecer lo menos frustrada posible, aunque igual que mi hermana, tampoco era buena ocultando sus emociones-

Después de explicarle todo a los chicos, subimos a nuestras habitaciones, podía sentir a Bella bastante nerviosa por tener que compartir habitación conmigo. No era como si fuéramos a dormir en la misma cama, solo era la misma habitación, con camas separadas. _Lamentablemente._

Subimos al ascensor con nuestras mochilas - Bella llevaba una mochila y un bolso pequeño de mano, en cambio, Alice llevaba una maleta entera- por grupos.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban en pisos diferentes, seguro el habría alguna fiesta en la zona, si no, no era normal que un hotel como eso, que no era tan bueno, estuviera repleto.

Primero bajaron Jasper y Alice, en el piso número 12, luego, mi hermano junto a Rose, se quedaron en el 14, y Bella y yo, terminamos en el 15.

Abrí la habitación con la llave que nos habían dado - ya que el hotel era un poco antiguo, las puertas no se habrían con llave o tarjeta magnética-

Entramos, y luego de cerrar la puerta nos quedamos parados mirando las camas con nervios. Yo, por tener que dormir tan cerca de ella, y ella... supongo que también tener que dormir tan cerca de mi. Seguramente mi presencia la incomodaba.

- ¿Cual quieres?- pregunté señalando las camas, se notaba a la legua en mi tono de voz, que estaba bastante nervioso-

- Da igual- respondió ella con la voz casi igual de nerviosa que la mía-

- Bien, yo voy al baño, escoge la que quieras-

Con Bella nunca se sabía, una vez, cuando éramos mas jóvenes, un año antes del... incidente, habíamos ido de campamento junto a mis hermanos y los hermanos Hale.

Le pregunté dónde quería poner su bolsa de dormir, y me había asegurado que le daba igual, ¿Para qué? Para que cuando yo ya hubiera colocado la mía en el sitio que prefería, ella me dijera que ahora que se daba cuenta, le encantaba ese sitio.

Sí.

Solo para molestarme, aunque fuera con una bobería.

Ya en el baño, humedecí mi rostro con el agua del grifo y suspiré. No sería fácil pasar la noche en la misma habitación que Bella.

Su mera presencia hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Entonces tenerla a unos pocos metros durmiendo tranquilamente, sería peor.

Decidí que era hora de salir del baño, no ganaría nada quedándome allí para atormentarme.

Ni bien abrí la puerta me detuve en seco, mis ojos desmesurados, sintiendo como el calor se extendía por mi cuerpo.

**Bella Pov:**

Cuando Edward se fue al baño decidí escoger una cama. En verdad me daba igual. Después de todo, eligiese la que eligiese, seguiría teniendo a Edward a pocos metros.

Luego de apoyar mi mochila sobre la cama que había escogido - la que estaba junto a la ventana- recibí un mensaje de Alice.

**Cámbiate de ropa. **

**Busca en tu mochila, sabrás lo que debas ponerte cuando lo veas.**

**Dile a Edward que use la ropa que le dije.**

**Nos vemos en media hora en el lobby del hotel.**

**-A.**

Cuando dije que Alice era normal, bien, estaba extremadamente equivocada. ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que ponerme con solo ver mi mochila? Después de todo, yo fui la que empaco, sabía perfectamente que tenía allí.

Aveces Alice me daba mas miedo que Rose.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y tome mi mochila, apoyándola en mi regazo. La abrí y revolví la ropa que estaba adentro.

Iba a matar a Alice.

¡Nada de eso era mío!

La ropa que yo había escogido no estaba, y había sido sustituida por un pollera de jean negra, una blusa violeta, y una remera escote en 'V' con un estampado de minnie.

Las tres prendas eran muy lindas, no dudaba de ello, peor vamos, tengo 24 años, ya casi 25, ¿No era demasiado infantil una remera de minnie? Era algo que podía usar cuando aún tenía 17, pero ahora, me parecía ridículo.

**¿Cómo hiciste para cambiar mi ropa?**

**Debe ser un chiste, ¿Minnie?**

**Por dios Alice, ¡No tengo 15!**

**Y en realidad no lo sé, ¿Se supone que use la blusa?**

**-B.**

Tomé un respiro profundo y me dediqué a esperar la respuesta de mi amiga. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí rápidamente.

**No se que te sorprende, **

**Alice lo puede todo**

**Y si, se supone que uses la blusa.**

**No te quejes mas, y cámbiate, no tienes mucho tiempo.**

**-A.**

Suspiré pesadamente y me puse de pie para comenzar a cambiarme, sin recordar que Edward estaba en el baño.

Luego de sacarme las botas y la remera, me dediqué a terminar de desvestirme.

Me estaba poniendo la pollera cuando oí la respiración entre cortada de Edward.

Me paralicé.

Si, una mujer de 24 años, adulta, se paralizó como una niña. No era como si nunca me hubiesen visto semi desnuda, pero no estaba preparada para que _Edward_ me viera así.

El rubor se instaló rápidamente sobre mi rostro, igual que siempre. En este momento, un tomate me tendría envidia.

Me puse la blusa y me di la vuelta lentamente, tratando de atrasar el momento de ver a Edward.

- Yo... lo siento- susurró incomodo, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

- Esta bien- traté de sonar lo mejor posible, y me sorprendí cuando vi que lo había logrado- Tienes que cambiarte, Alice nos quiere abajo en un rato- comenté, y me adentré al baño como alma que lleva el diablo-

Bien, tal vez no me veía tan calmada como quería.

* * *

**Capitulo corto e insustancial (además de horrible) pero tenía que rellenar un poco.**

**Se que no valió la espera por este capitulo, pero el siguiente va a estar mejor.**

**Les comunico que decidí que el fic no va a alargarse muuuucho mas.**

**No creo que lleguen a ser mas de 20 capítulos. Quizá algunos mas, pero hasta ahí.**

**La inspiración por esta historia se esta yendo, y ahora que ya saben la verdad, me quedan pocas ideas hasta que llegue el momento crucial.**

**Por otro lado, les pido perdón por la demora, lo sé, soy horrible (no solo escribiendo, si no como persona) pero estoy bastante ajustada de tiempo, encima que aveces me olvido de escribir y me distraigo leyendo.**

**Hoy voy a tratar de comenzar a escribir el ultimo capítulo de **_**Coffe Shop**_**, para poder subirlo el sábado, o incluso antes.**

**No prometo nada.**

**También estoy trabajando en un one-shot que voy a tratar de subir pronto.**

**Cuando termine con **_**CS**_** voy a seguir escribiendo una historia que empecé pero de la cual aún no subí nada.**

**Es difícil tener ideas para 5 historias en mente, cuando ya tenes otras en producción.**

**Mañana voy a meter personajes extras (no van a aparecer mucho) y necesito nombres, por lo que si alguna quiere decirme su nombre para ponérselo a un personaje, bienvenido sea. Si no, yo los pienso. A lo mejor les gustaba la idea... no lo sé.**

**No sé que mas decirles, estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza, tercer año se vino con todo (seeh Belu, comparado con segundo para mi es mucho,) o al menos eso me parece pensando en las tareas que nos dan, y que aveces me olvido. **

**Aparte, tengo que compartir el módem y toda la cosa del tiempo para usar la PC, así que, voy a tratar de subir el finde, pero no aseguro nada.**

**Lo siento, enserio, pero es lo que hay.**

**Dentro de un par de capítulos viene lo mejor.**

**Y no piensen que me olvide de Demetri ehh!**

**Para nada. Solo desapareció por un tiempo.**

**No sé que mas decirles, salvo pedirles perdón por el retraso, y pedirles que dejen algún review, bajaron un poco, y eso también hace que se me vayan un poquito las ganas de escribir.**

**Un Beso a todiiiiitas.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	13. Seattle II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Seattle II

Cuando salí de mi escondite en el baño, Edward ya estaba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra con los últimos dos botones abiertos, dejando ver una parte de su pecho, arriba tenía una chaqueta negra, a juego con su camisa.

Terminé rápidamente de ponerme mis botas y tomé mi cartera, en la cual tenía las llaves de mi auto, mi celular, y mi biper del trabajo, el cual Alice me había obligado a apagar.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere hacer Alice?- preguntó Edward cuando entrábamos en el ascensor-

- No estoy segura, pero supongo que quiere que vayamos de compras, al menos nosotras, no se ustedes...- respondí dubitativa, no había pensado en el plan de Alice para esa tarde. Esperaba equivocarme, mis ganas de ir de compras no cambiarían ni aunque nos fuéramos a china-

- Mal asunto- comentó Edward- Espero que no nos obligue a acompañarlas- murmuró esperanzado-

- Oh, que buen amigo, abandóname en el peor momento- dramaticé-

- Vamos, puedes no ir si quieres- dijo cuando salíamos del ascensor-

- Sabes que no, Alice maneja nuestras vidas en ese punto- me lamenté - Espero equivocarme, pero por la cara que tiene, es casi seguro que vamos de compras- exclamé cuando vi a la duende, con una sonrisa radiante pintada en su rostro-

Y no me equivocaba. Diez minutos después, estaba dentro del auto de Alice, en el asiento del copiloto, dirigiéndonos al centro comercial, escuchando canciones de Miley Cirus (escogidas por Rose, quien las cantaba a todo pulmón) y despotricando contra Alice, quien me había obligado a prestarle mi auto a los chicos, quienes preferían no ir en el de mi amiga rubia, por ser un poco '_femenino' _y estar manchado de café_._

- Pero Alice, ¿no podíamos ir en el mío y dejarles a ellos el tuyo?- me queje

- No les dejaría mi bebé a ellos a menos que fuera una emergencia- aclaró el duende-

- ¿Y por qué yo si tengo que prestarles el mío?- pregunté haciendo un puchero made in Alice-

- Por que tu papá es dueño de una concesionaria, y si a tu auto llegara a pasarle algo, podrías cambiarlo fácilmente- explicó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

- Charlie no puede regalarme autos todos los días Alice, esta bien, es dueño de una concesionaria, pero él compra los autos, no le llueven del cielo-

- Bueno esta bien, los chicos van en tu auto por que soy muy egoísta para prestarles el mío ¿Feliz?- preguntó mi amiga aún sonriendo-

- Al menos lo admites- murmuré ofuscada- No encuentro el sentido de este viaje, Alice- comenté lo que pensaba- para ir de compras bien nos podíamos quedar en Forks-

- Bella, Bella, Bella- comenzó como si hablara con una niña pequeña- Ya tengo toda la ropa que me puede gustar de Forks, es hora de ampliar los horizontes, y tu también necesitas ropa nueva-

- Alice, fuimos de compras hace menos de un mes- le recordé-

- ¡Por eso mismo! No puedes pasar todo un mes sin comprarte ropa, no se cuando lo vas a entender, creí que habías aprendido algo, pero se ve que con mi ausencia lo olvidaste- exclamó horrorizada-

- Tranquila Alice, no me olvide tus grandes enseñanzas como maestra de la moda, simplemente no comparto el gusto de gastar mi dinero todo el tiempo, en ropa que no necesito- Contesté

- Me ofendes- dijo Alice con fingido enfado-

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Alice nos arrastro - literalmente- de tienda en tienda. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Alice, en el fondo me gustaba ir de compras, lo que no me gustaba es que me _obligaran _a ir de compras. Muchas veces yo había sugerido la idea de ir al centro comercial con mis amigas, pero cuando ellas lo sugerían no me gustaba. Y es que claro ¿A quien le gusta que lo obliguen a hacer algo, y lo arrastren por todo un edificio para comprar cosas sin parar? Quizá a Alice, pero a mi no.

Pasamos toda la tarde, de tienda en tienda, probándonos ropa de todos los estilos, sombreros de colores chillones, y gafas de sol.

Luego de tres horas de dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial estaba agotada-

- Por favor Alice ¡Basta!, Estoy muy cansada- exclamé-

- Una tienda mas y podremos irnos, lo juro- suspiré derrotada y la acompañé junto con Rose a la supuesta, última tienda que veríamos por ese día-

Entramos a un local en el que había vestidos por todas partes. Cortos, largos, de cóctel, de fiesta, informales.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestioné mirando los vestidos-

- Mmm, no lo sé, ¿Qué podríamos hacer en una tienda así? No se me ocurre nada.- Contestó Alice, destilando sarcasmo- Oh ya sé, ¡Comprar un vestido!-

- Ya, esta bien Alice, eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es para que quiero yo un vestido- expliqué, rodando los ojos ante mi amiga-

- Bella- interrumpió Rose- no pensaras que solo vinimos a Seattle para ir de compras ¿Cierto? Esta noche saldremos, y tu utilizaran un lindo vestido que compraremos ahora- sonrió

- ¿Que haremos?- me pico la curiosidad-

- Eso ya lo verás, ahora, necesitamos las tres un vestido corto, cómodo, pero sobretodo, ¡Sexy!- chilló Alice, y las tres reímos de su euforia-

La siguiente media hora fue bastante entretenida. Alice por su parte, iba de una punta a la otra del negocio tomando todos los vestidos cortos que encontraba, chillando que tendría poco tiempo para prepararse si no encontraban rápido un vestido.

Rose, por otro lado, miraba tranquilamente los vestidos, como si estuviera muy concentrada en elegir su vestido, aunque también se la veía bastante despreocupada.

Yo, en cambio, miraba aburrida los vestidos, y recogía los que se le iban cayendo a Alice mientras corría de un lado a otro, cuando en uno de sus accidentes, soltó un vestido color azul noche.

Lo tomé rápidamente y lo observe. Tenía unos gruesos breteles y el escote recto, la parte de abajo era totalmente en tubo, lo cual demostraba que puesto debía ajustarse a las piernas.

Sin que mis amigas se dieran cuenta, entré en un probador y me calcé el vestido. Me quedaba - y no es por ser egocéntrica- increíble. Nunca había estado demasiado dotada en la que se refería a curvas, pero el vestido acentuaba lo que tenía, remarcándolo.

Al contraste con mi piel nívea, el vestido, de un azul oscuro, daba un aspecto muy favorecedor. Sin poder creer que había encontrado un vestido tan perfecto, avisé a mis amigas:

- Creo que encontré mis vestido- y salí del cambiador para mostrárselo. Alice chilló de emoción, y Rose silbo-

- Te queda estupendo Bells- comentó Alice-

- Cierto ¿donde lo encontraste?- preguntó mi otra amiga, quien ahora tenía un vestido rojo furioso en sus manos-

- Se le cayó a Alice, mientras corría por toda la tienda- Contesté sencillamente, y Alice rió-

- Creo que yo también encontré el mío- apuntó mi rubia amiga, mostrando el vestido que tenía en las manos- Iré a probármelo mientras tu te sacas ese y Alice busca el suyo- dijo alegremente, y sin más, se metió en un probador, acto que imité adentrándome en el mío.

Cuando estaba terminando de abrochar mi blusa, un chillido me sobresalto.

- Al fin, al fin lo halle, es este, ¡Es este!- gritaba Alice, agitando un vestido negro en su mano mientras saltaba con euforia-

- Que bueno Alice- comenté calmadamente - Ten, pruébatelo aquí, yo ya he terminado-

Antes que Alice pudiera entrar en el probador, Rose salió del suyo, con su vestido puesto.

Si por lo general se veía hermosa, hoy era una diosa. su vestido rojo, bastante escotado, se parecía al mío, aunque mucho mas corto, y marcaba sus curvas de manera exuberante, dándole un cuerpo de infarto.

- Dios Rose, te odio- admití mirándola con envidia-

- No seas tonta, tu también eres tan hermosa como yo- exclamó sin un deje de humildad, y las dos reímos -

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo no soy hermosa?- chilló Alice

- Claro que si Alice... - contesté a la vez que ella salía del probador con su vestido negro puesto- Lo que no entiendo es que, si tu eres una super diseñadora de moda internacional, ¿Por que no usamos uno de tus vestidos?- pregunté extrañada-

- Ah... eso- contestó- Pues, hasta hace dos días no tenía idea que íbamos a venir a Seattle, y entenderás que por muy famosa que pueda ser, aún no puedo diseñar tres vestidos en un día, y mucho menos mandarlos a hacer de un minuto para el otro- explicó

- Muy bien, ya tenemos los vestidos, tenemos los zapatos ¿No?, creo que ya podemos irnos- sugirió Rose, y yo la amé

- Si, creo que ya está todo, tu zapatos...- dijo señalándome- están en mi habitación esperándote

El camino de regreso al hotel fue igual que el anterior, esta vez, en lugar de ir cantando canciones de Miley Cirus, Rose fue cantando a todo volumen las canciones de Lady Gaga, con pequeños coros míos y de Alice en las canciones mas conocidas como Bad Romance.

Cuando llegamos al aparcadero del hotel, Alice saltó del auto con un grácil movimiento, a la vez que yo miraba hacia los lados para verificar que mi auto estuviera, me lleve un fiasco al ver que todavía no estaba allí, lo que significaba que los chicos no habían vuelto, y mi querido auto seguía en manos de... ellos.

- Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada a tu auto Bells, mientras Emmett no lo conduzca, y les deje ordenes claras a Edward y Jasper de que eso no debía pasar, a tu carro no va a pasarle nada- me tranquilizó Alice

- Bien- respondí tratando de no pensar en las cosas que podrían pasarle a mi auto en manos de Emmett.

Entramos en el hotel tranquilamente, cargando las miles de bolsas que teníamos y entramos en el ascensor, luego de marcar el piso de Alice, estaba punto de marcar el de mi piso, cuando la duende gritó-

- ¿Que crees que haces Isabella?- chilló, logrando que Rose y yo nos volteáramos a verla extrañadas-

- Marco el botón de mi piso, tengo que cambiarme- le enseñé la bolsa que llevaba en la mano con el vestido como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

- No señorita. Tu- me señaló, y vienes conmigo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada en el tiempo que nos conocemos? - preguntó, tu yo temí lo peor-

- Díganme que no vamos a jugar a Barbie Bella por que no estoy preparada para eso- supliqué, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada-

- Nosotras- se señaló a ella y a Rose como si estuviera hablando con una niña de dos años- vamos a maquillarte y pintarte a ti- me señalo a mi otra vez- No vamos a jugar a Barbie Bella, vamos a jugar a Embellecer a Bella- sonrió alegre- Si, así suena mejor- terminó complacida

- Ponte esto- dijo Alice, lanzándome unos zapatos negros de tacón - un gran tacón- y suela roja, cuando ya me había puesto el vestido-

- ¿Es un chiste?- pregunté mirando los hermosos zapatos que me había entregado, y los cuales podrían ocasionar una desgracia conmigo sobre ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No son hermosos?-

- Si Alice, son hermosos pero esto- dije señalando el tacón- es un arma mortal para mi. Se que aprendí a usar tacos hace años, tu me enseñaste, pero no puedo usar estos, son demasiado... grandes- apremié

- Si no te pones esos, te pones estos- y sacó de su maleta otra caja de zapatos, que contenían un par de zapatos de taco aguja mucho mas fino del que tenía en las manos, y unos centímetros mas altos-

- Bien- gruñí, sentándome en la cama y comencé a ponérmelos

- Ahora ven y siéntate aquí- Señaló una silla que había frente al espejo- y cierra los ojos-

Una hora después, kilos de maquillaje mas, la cabeza llena de rulos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me levanté de la silla para contemplarme en el espejo. Debía admitirlo. Alice era una genio.

Me había maquillado los ojos de un tenue azul que resaltaba el color del vestido, y del lazo que me había puesto en el cabello, entre los bucles que me había hecho Rosalie. Me habían puesto bastante delineador **(N/A: Creo que en otros lugares lo dicen en ingles, eye-liner) **y bastante rímel. También llevaba un poco de polvo para el rostro de color tostado, para no estar tan pálida, aunque no me habían puesto rubor por que no lo necesitaba.

- Ten, esto estaba en la parte de accesorios en la tienda donde compramos los vestidos, creo que quedara bien- comentó Rose entregándome un cinturón muy grueso de cuerina azul. Lo tomé me lo puse a la altura de la cintura sobre el vestido, quedaba muy lindo en conjunto **(N/A: El vestido de Bella está en mi perfil, el de Alice y Rose no)**.

El vestido de Alice, era de satén negro y con unos breteles muy finos. Era plisado, logrando un efecto parecido a ese vestido clásico de Marilyn Monroe, el que se elevaba con el viento, pero mucho mas corto.

Se había puesto los zapatos negros con los que me había amenazado antes, luciendo mucho mas alta de lo usual para su pequeña estatura. Tenía el pelo como siempre lo llevaba, a excepción de un broche plateado que se había puesto a un costado, con forma de nota musical que le había regalado Jasper.

Rose, por su parte, se había puesto unos zapatos plateados muy parecidos a los míos, y había atado su rubia melena en lo alto de su cabeza con un lazo también plateado.

Luego de ponerse un poco de gloss en los labios, y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, Alice anunció que podíamos irnos.

- Vamos a buscar a los chicos a tu habitación Rose, les dije que se cambiaran allí así no teníamos que ir buscándolos por todo el hotel-

Cuando llegamos a la habitación que compartían Rose y Emmett, Alice tocó la puerta impacientemente, la cual se abrió unos segundos después, dejando ver a Edward. Me quedé absorta observándolo. No me había fijado lo bien que le quedaba el negro al contraste con su piel.

En verdad se veía _muy_ guapo.

- Hola chicas- saludó después de unos segundos de silencio- Están muy lindas- afirmó mirándome a los ojos, y Alice carraspeo-

- ¿Estamos? Querrás decir Bella _está _muy linda- dijo sonriente, logrando que Edward se ruborizara. Me reí de eso, hacía años que no veía a Edward ruborizarse. Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que lo había visto hacer eso había sido un día que me había acompañado a comprar un vestido, un tiempo antes del... incidente-

Media hora mas tarde estabamos Edward y yo sentados en mi auto camino al pub al que Alice había decidido ir, riéndonos de Emmett, quien no se había dado cuenta que se había puesto la remera al revés si no hasta cinco minutos antes de salir, cuando Rose comentó que lo veía un poco raro.

- Aveces creo que le faltan algunas neuronas, pero luego me doy cuanta que es muy inteligente, solo que aveces... se distrae un poco- me reí-

- Si por un poco, quieres decir mucho, entonces estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- sonrió Edward- Creo que es ahí- comentó, señalando un lugar en el que había muchas personar reunidas-

- ¿Llegas a ver el nombre? - pregunté, ya que el estaba mas cerca -

- No... No lo veo... si, ahí esta, dice Luna Nueva en un cartel junto a la puerta-

- Entonces es ase- anuncié, y me acerqué al pub con el coche, estacionando juntó a la vereda de enfrente al local-

- Mira, allí vienen Alice y Jasper- exclamó señalando el coche amarillo patito de mi amiga-

Alice aparcó el coche justo detrás del mío- el cual por suerte estaba en perfectas condiciones luego de la salida de los chicos- y se bajó del auto con un movimiento grácil, mientras Jasper, por su altura, debía agacharse bastante.

Jasper llevaba una camisa blanca y un jean azul, mientras Edward tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón color crema. A Emmett, Alice le había dado para que se pusiera una remera verde de mangas cortas y un suéter del mismo color aunque un poco mas oscuro, y lo había combinado con un jean negro.

Una vez estuvimos los 6 juntos, nos dirigimos hacía la puerta. Alice se acercó al gorila que estaba en la entrada, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con él, no hizo entrar con un gesto de cabeza.

El lugar era bastante grande, tenía una gran pista de baile en el centro y a los costados tenía muchas mesas. Estaba todo bastante oscuro, únicamente iluminado por las luces de colores que había en el centro de la pista, y unas cuantas lamparas a los costados de las mesas.

En poco mas allá de una hilera de mesas, estaba la barra, donde había bastantes personas aglomeradas alrededor, tratando de hacer su pedido.

- Bien, yo voy a buscar las bebidas con Emmett y Edward- anunció Jasper- ¿Qué es lo que quieren que les traigamos? -inquirió-

- Yo por ahora, nada- anuncié, sabiendo que si empezaba a beber temprano, no llegaría hasta muy tarde

Las chicas les pidieron sus bebidas y cuando ellos se fueron nos dispusimos a buscar una mesa. Algunas estaban ocupadas, y otras estaban marcadas en no disponibles, por lo que estuvimos algunos minutos buscando, hasta que encontramos una. Nos sentamos tranquilamente a esperar a los chicos.

Cuando llegaron apoyaron las respectivas a bebidas en la mesa y comenzamos a charlar amenamente cuando una canción comenzó a sonar, haciendo emocionar a Alice.

Love Game, de Lady Gaga sonaba a todo volumen en el lugar, lo que significaba...

- ¡A bailar!- chilló Alice con todas sus fuerzas, aunque el grito fue apaciguado por la música.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastró detrás de los demás, a sabiendas que yo trataría de evitar el baile.

- Vamos Bella, cuando te lo propones bailas muy bien- pidió cuando nos encontrábamos en el medio de la pista y ya me mantenía parada mirando para todos lados-

- Bien- gruñí y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música.

Dos minutos después ya me estaba acostumbrando a bailar y comenzaba soltarme. Todo esto con Edward bailando frente a mi.

No era fácil concentrarse teniendo a Edward, el dios griego, bailando de forma sexy frente a ti. Y menos si tenías plena conciencia de que los primeros dos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, mostrando parte de la piel de su pecho.

I Kissed a Girl comenzó a sonar al momento en el que terminó la canción anterior.

Rose y Alice se juntaron para bailar las tres juntas, mientras provocábamos a los chicos con nuestro baile. Alice se acercaba Jasper lentamente y le pasaba las manos por el pecho, mientras el chico la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rose, a su vez, se acercaba a mi y me ayudaba a bailar, provocando su novio que nos miraba como si fuéramos un trozo de carne. Tampoco me perdí la lujuriosa mirada de Edward clavada en nosotras.

Luego de estar bailando una hora seguida, tenía la garganta reseca, por lo que decidí ir a la barra a pedirme algo. Había demasiada gente por lo que me demoré un rato allí. Cuando volví me sorprendí de la escena.

Alice miraba con odio a una chica que se acercaba lentamente hacía Jasper, sin percatarse de la duende, quien estaba tomada de la mano de su marido.

- Hola bonito- saludó cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Me acerqué a Alice para calmarla si era necesario, aunque también mire mal a la chica, que estaba acompañada de otras dos amigas- Mi nombre es Belén **(N/A: lo prometido es deuda)**, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- parpadeo tratando de ser lo mas sexy posible, y tuve que admitir que la chica no era para nada fea, solo un poco -demasiado- descarada.

- Emm, Jasper- respondió el rubio con nerviosismo, mirando a Alice, quien parecía estar a punto de saltar encima de la muchacha-

- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de mi amiga-

- Perdón, chiquita- habló la morena mirando con desprecio a muchacha que decía llamarse Belén- Jasper ya está bailando con su esposa por si no lo notaste- dijo señalándose y dejando ver claramente la sortija dorada-

La chica miró con furia a Alice, al darse cuenta que el chico no estaba disponible. Sus ojos- de un verde un poco mas claro que el de Edward- llamearon cuando contestó.

- Lo siento, no te vi- murmuró a la vez que se daba vuelta para irse, no sin antes hacer otro comentario- Aunque no me sorprende, con esa estatura...- y se largo, con una de sus amigas, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia Edward, quien se dio vuelta rápidamente para alejarse de ella, dejándola parada con cara de amargura en el medio del lugar-

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi mano a mis espaldas y me di vuelta para ver quien era.

- ¿Edward, que pasa?- pregunté-

- Nada, vamos a la barra, me aburrí de bailar- contestó tranquilamente, tirando de mi mando.

Cuando conseguimos hacernos un lugar en la barra, nos sentamos en unos bancos que había allí a charlar.

- Hacía años que no salíamos los 6 juntos- comentó Edward con aire distraído-

- Cierto, si no faltaba uno, faltaba otro- lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí- Pero me gusta volver a las viejas costumbres- Me devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad y luego respondió-

- A mi también-

Luego de beber 5 tragos - sin contar el que había tomado mientras veía como Alice quería lanzarse a la admiradora de Jasper- uno seguido del otro , ya estaba un poco mareada y empezaba a reírme de cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Y cuando Mike Newton invitó a Rosalie a salir en el medio del comedor del colegio y sin querer Alice le tiró su refresco en el cabello?- exclamó Edward entre risas-

- Y no te olvides que después de eso, Emmett se le tiró encima y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, supuesta mente, por que se había querido propasar con ella- reí yo, recordando viejos momentos de la preparatoria-

Estuvimos riéndonos un rato hasta que Edward me pidió que fuéramos a bailar, y yo, sin hacerle caso a mi sentido racional que me decía que estaba demasiado alegre como para bailar, acepte.

Luego de bailar bastante pegados la canción, Supermassive Black Hole de Muse, el tema I Don´t Wanna Miss a Thing de Aerosmith comenzó. Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo envolví los míos al rededor de su cuello, a la vez que comenzábamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la lenta canción.

Luego de un minuto él habló:

- Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo Bella- anunció - Y si no te lo digo ahora, se que voy a tardarme muchismo tiempo en hacerlo- me miró a los ojos y yo me fundí en sus orbes color esmeralda-

- Pues entonces dime- apremié yo, intrigada por lo que tendría que decirme Edward-

- Me gustas- se interrumpió un momento y luego volvió a hablar- Me gustas mucha Bella, y desde hace bastante tiempo. Al principio no me di cuenta que era lo que me pasaba, pero ahora no tengo dudas de lo que siento- inspiro profundo- Me gustas demasiado- repitió-

Continúe mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos. Hablaba con sinceridad, lo sabía, pero era raro, después de tantos años de odio, darme cuenta de que a mi él también me gustaba mucho.

- Tu también me gustas- respondí tranquilamente, luego de pensármelo un minuto, a la vez que él juntaba sus labios a los míos.

La sensación era indescriptible. Con ninguno de los chicos con los que me había besado me había pasado. El calor y la suavidad de sus labios me envolvió, transportándome muy lejos de ahí. Lo único que sentía eran sus labios sobre los míos y la música de Aerosmith de fondo, pero ya no recordaba a la gente a mi alrededor.

Solo estabamos él y yo.

Juntos.

Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para pasar. Entreabrí levemente mis labios, y nuestras lenguas chocaron, moviéndose acompasadamente la una junto a la otra, danzando juntas.

- Estuve deseando eso por mucho tiempo- confesó cuando nos separamos, y yo asentí con la cabeza, volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Yo también lo había deseado.

Y mucho...

* * *

**Perdón, lo lamento, mis disculpas, lo siento, i'm sorry. **

**Y bueno, todo eso en todos los idiomas que se les ocurran (se pronunciarlo en otros pero no escribirlo).**

**Se que no puedo poner ninguna excusa para haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir capítulo, pero es que la inspiración no venía.**

**Simplemente me sentaba frente a la PC y nada me salía.**

**Solo frases sueltas que quedaban horribles, y es mas, ni siquiera me gustó lo que escribí para hoy.**

**Pero es lo que hay, y trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude.**

**Al menos les traje un beso ¿No? algo es algo.**

**Tengo una historia nueva, ya subí el prefacio y ahora voy a subir el primer cap.**

**Les agradecería mucho si la comentaran, la agregaran a favoritos, o a alertas.**

**Y si pueden todo mejor jaja.**

**Si no les gusta, también coméntenla (criticas constructivas, no bardeen*),**

**la historia se llama Twisted Minds (algo así como Mentes Retorcidas).**

**Espero que no me hayan abandonado en mi ausencia (las entendería, pero no me gustaría) y les guste este capítulo, ya que a mí no me gustó para nada.**

**Sobre el personaje que se quiso zarpar con Jasper. **

**Bueno, esa fue mi mejor amiga Belén, jaja. En realidad ella no es perra, y si se le hubiera parecido Alice diciendo que era la esposa de Jasper, en vez de ponerse furiosa, se hubiera puesto totalmente roja.**

**Te describí así como sos Belu, con tus ojos verdes y todo :)**

**Creo que ya me voy yendo, no tengo mas que decir.**

**Un Beso y otra vez me disculpo.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR****.**

***Bardear: algo así como fender (para la que no lo sabía)**


	14. Error

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Error**

**Bella Pov:**

Me desperté con el sol dándome en la cara. Estaba muy cómoda y me sentía inusualmente rara. Sentía como si algo que me faltara, tal vez de toda la vida, ahora estuviera conmigo. Me sentía llena, en paz.

Raro.

No quería abrir los ojos. Estaba muy cómoda allí, pero sabía que si no me levantaba pronto, Alice vendría a buscarme, y no tenía ganas de soportar sus gritos.

Abrí los ojos con parsimonia. Estaba de costado en la cama, mirando hacía la cama que tenía enfrente, en la que estaba... Nadie. No había nadie allí. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser? Recordaba haber vuelto con Edward luego del... beso.

Edward y yo nos habíamos besado.

Traté de recordar lo que había pasado en la noche cuando la realidad me golpeó de pronto.

Edward y yo besándonos. Edward y yo yéndonos del pub. Edward y yo llegando al hotel. Edward y yo en la habitación. Y por último, Edward y yo en la... ¡NO!

No, no, no, y no.

No podía ser.

¡Idiota!

¡Mil veces idiota!

¿Edward idiota? No, yo era la idiota.

Yo era la idiota que se había acostado con Edward luego de beber unas copas de mas.

Yo era la estúpida que se había dejado llevar.

¿Qué le diría ahora? No Edward, simplemente fue una noche, actué bajo los efectos del alcohol. No.

No podía decirle eso, simplemente por que no era verdad.

Yo deseaba esto, lo deseaba desde hace mucho aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

¿Y es que cómo admitir que te gusta, te gusta mucho, una persona con la cual estuviste peleada ocho años? ¿Cómo admitir que deseas a tu primer mejor amigo, a tu primer amor, y peor aún, al primer hombre que te traicionó? ¿Cómo?

¿Y que pensaría ahora él de mi? Pensaría que era una zorra, así como Lauren y Jessica. O incluso hasta como la chica que la noche anterior se había lanzado a Jasper, sin importarle que estaba su pareja presente.

Aunque... él también había puesto su parte en esto...

¡Que va! Seguramente él si estaba actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Y aunque no quisiera asumirlo, eso me desilusionaba mucho.

Lentamente me fui levantando. No quería él se despertara y me viera a su lado, y encima, desnuda. No. Aún tenía algo de orgullo, y cuando hablara con él, estaría presentable.

Tomé una de las bolsas que había en el suelo junto a la puerta, en las que estaban las cosas que había comprado con Alice, mi mochila, y entré al baño.

Me metí en la ducha luego de unos segundos en los que deje correr el agua.

Tenía un nudo en el estomago, debido a los nervios. Pero a la vez, ese sentimiento de paz no me abandonaba. Seguía sintiéndome plena.

Un parte de mi, y esa era la de mi maldito cerebro, me decía que debería estar nerviosa, y era la causante de las cosquillas que tenía en el estomago. Mientras otra parte de mí, mi corazón, me decía que debía estar feliz, sin importar lo que pasara después con Edward.

Salí de la ducha, y luego de secarme me vestí con la ropa que había tomado. Una falda corta y un suéter color crema de la bolsa, y la blusa violeta y ropa interior de mi mochila.

Salí del baño. El suelo estaba muy frío y yo estaba descalza. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Miré a Edward y vi que estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y mirándome a los ojos.

- Hola- salude tímidamente-

- Lo siento- me cortó antes que pudiese decir nada mas. Y la paz que sentía hasta hace dos segundos se esfumó como el humo.

- Yo también- mentí, por que en verdad no lo sentía.

Le di las espalda y fui a ver las bolsas en las que estaba la ropa que había comprado con Rosalie y Alice. No quería que viera mi rostro, el cual tenía una expresión para nada feliz.

Yo no lo sentía. Con Edward había sido perfecto, por que él era perfecto. Nunca había sentido aquello por nadie, ni por Jacob, ni por ningún otro.

- Pero no me arrepiento- soltó, dejándome helada en mi lugar. Me di vuelta lentamente y lo miré a los ojos.

Decía la verdad.

- Tampoco yo- aclaré- Pero tenemos que dejar algunas cosas claras-

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y me miró fijamente, incitándome a continuar.

- No me arrepiento, Edward. Pero esto no puede volver a pasar. Simplemente... No puede. No estoy preparada para eso. Y tienes que entenderme. Yo ya te perdone, y lo sabes, pero no puedo olvidar de un día para el otro todo lo que pasó estos últimos años. No sería sano. Me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero por ahora, tenemos que olvidar esto- le dije lo que pensaba, y Edward se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder-

- Entiendo- dijo- Solo quiero que sepas que lo que te dije anoche no es ni una parte de lo que siento. No solo me gustas. Es algo mucho mas fuerte que eso-

Iba a responder cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó.

- ¡Ya! Levántense, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de irnos- Chilló Alice del otro lado de la puerta, dando golpes sin parar-

- En 10 minutos estaremos abajo Alice, tranquila- sonrió Edward, como si nada hubiera pasado en estos últimos minutos-

- Bien, ¡Apúrense!-

Edward se puso de pie, a la vez que yo miraba hacia otro lado. Era ridículo, ya lo había visto desnudo, pero no era lo mismo, ahora no estaba borracha, solo tenía dolor de cabeza.

Tomó su mochila del suelo y entró en el baño, dejándome paralizada en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había insinuado que me quería, y no simplemente como una amiga? Era absurdo. Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una mujer como yo... ¿O sí?

Toqué mi cabello aún húmedo y me senté en la cama que debería haber usado Edward. Tomé un peine de mi mochila y comencé a acomodar mi pelo. Luego de eso, me puse las mismas botas con las que había llegado y organicé todas mis cosas en mi mochila y en las bolsas.

Cuando Edward salió del baño, pinado, vestido, y sonriente, lo miré boquiabierta. No había estado dentro ni diez minutos ¿Cómo había hecho?-

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos-

- ¿Cómo hice qué?-

- Bañarte tan rápido- respondí-

- Soy hombre Bella, no necesito mucho tiempo para eso- contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

- Edward, viví mas de cuatro años con Charlie, y se que jamás tardo al rededor de 7 minutos en bañarse. Ser hombre no significa ser inhumanamente veloz- sentencié

Una vez estuvimos seguros que nos olvidábamos nada, bajamos.

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi coche mientras Alice hablaba sobre lo que íbamos a hacer hoy.

- Bien- comenzó ella- Estuve pensando en que podíamos hacer, y decidí que teníamos que hacer algo que nos hiciera recordar los viejos tiempos-

- Y eso sería...- Emmett la incitó a hablar-

- El zoológico- Los cinco nos volteamos a verla como se estuviera loca- ¿Qué? Solíamos divertirnos mucho cuando íbamos-

- Pero teníamos 15, Alice- objetó Edward-

- Yo apoyo la idea- Esta vez, todos me miraron extrañados a mi- Lo sé, suena un poco infantil ¿Pero quien dice que no podemos ser un poco infantiles aveces? Además, antes lo que nos divertía no era er lo animales, era estar todos juntos, donde fuese-

- Yo creo que está bien- Admitió Jasper.

Esperamos a que Edward, Rose, y Emmett asintieran en modo de afirmación, y nos subimos a los coches. El viaje al zoológico no duró mas de diez minutos, en los que hablé con Edward de temas poco importantes, que no valía la pena mencionar.

Cuando llegamos, estacionamos los autos, y bajamos, para dirigirnos a la boletería, donde solo habían tres personas esperando. Cuando llegó nuestro turno, los chicos, en un acto muy caballeroso, compraron nuestras entradas.

Vimos los animales y paseamos por el lugar recordando viejos tiempos, cuando no pensábamos en el futuro. Cuando no teníamos idea de que nos depararía el destino, cuando solamente pensábamos en el aquí y el ahora, sin imaginarnos los que pasaría un tiempo después entre Edward y yo.

Un rato antes de irnos, mientras mirábamos a los osos, Emmett se llevó una gran reprimenda de parte de un guardia, ya que como los osos estaban durmiendo y no hacían nada divertido, comenzó a tirarles piedras, logrando enfurecerlos y despertarlos.

Aún nos reíamos cuando llegamos junto a los autos. Edward se estaba por meter al mío, luego que yo abriera las puertas, cuando Alice abrió.

- Alto ahí señor, ahora te vas con Jasper y yo me voy con Bella, tengo algo que hablar con ela- anunció, empujándolo y metiéndose en el coche. Edward, a regañadientes, se fue hacía el llamativo auto de Alice, en el que Jasper ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, y se acomodó.

Cuando ya habíamos viajado 15 minutos, sin que Alice abriera la boca, y con la musica de Paramore de fondo, decidí hablar.

- Bien, suéltalo, se que te mueres de ganas de decirme algo, solo hazlo- sabía que me arrepentiría por ello, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

- Ok, iré al grano, seré directa, por que odio la gente indirecta, que tarda horas en decir lo que tiene que decir, que le da miedo que...-

- Alice, Alice, ¡Alice!- la frené- Te estas yendo por las ramas-

- Oh si, cierto, ¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú anoche?- preguntó. Bien, cuando quería era directa, pasaba de ser una persona que divagaba, a una que iba al grano sin vueltas-

- Nada ¿Por que lo dices?- no sabía que decirle. Mira Alice, ayer me acosté con tu hermano y me encantó. No quedaba muy bien, ¿No?-

- Vamos Bella, no te hagas la tonta, yo misma los vi besándose, además, no se te da bien mentir. Solo dime- me incitó a hablar-

- Yo... Tú... Él...- no tenía idea de como decirle eso-

- Nosotros, vosotros, ellos. Si Bella, se los pronombres- se burló, y yo me decidí a contarle.

- Esta bien. Nosotros... pasamos la noche juntos- lo informé, sonrojándome. Alice se quedó callada por unos minutos y luego habló, o mas bien, gritó-

- Lo sabía, se lo dije a Rose pero ella decía que no, que era imposible, cuando se lo diga va a querer...-

- Frena el carro Alice- la callé- Es _mi_ vida, y _yo_ decido a quien se lo cuento y a quien no, no puedes ir por ahí ventilando mis cosas como si fuera la novela de la tarde-

- Esta bien- comentó ofuscada- Tienes razón, pero a Rosalie tienes que decírtelo, no puedes contármelo a mi y no a ella- y era verdad-

- Es cierto, se lo voy a contar, pero que quede claro que si telo conté, fue por que no tenía otra opción, si no te lo decía, ibas a atacarme- le expliqué, y ella sonrío complacida-

Luego de una media hora en silencio ella comentó:

- Sabía que iban a terminar juntos- y yo me helé en mi lugar-

- No Alice, no. Esto fue cosa de una vez. No te voy a negar que no quería hacerlo, pero no va a volver a pasar, yo todavía no olvido todo lo que pasó antes-

- Pero no fue su culpa Bella, el quiso ayudarte, y lo hizo- trató de justificarlo Alice-

- Mira Alice, no quiero discutir esto contigo, ya se lo dije a él esta mañana y lo entendió- anuncié- Solo te voy a decir algo. Yo ya lo perdoné, si, pero eso no quiere decir que no fue su culpa. Él le pidió un favor a James, quien ahí se obsesionó conmigo, por que hasta entonces, solo me había pedido una cita, y cuando le dije que no, lo aceptó. Además, aunque no hubiese sido su culpa, podría haberme contado que había pasado, en lugar de ir a salir con Tanya y con miles de otras zorras. No trates de justificarlo, por que sabes que hizo las cosas mal- di el tema por zanjado, sin querer rememorar esos momentos, en los que la había pasado tan mal, viendo a Edward feliz con Tanya, como si no le importara nada de mi-

- Él quiso hablar contigo...- la miré fijamente. Quizás ella no había entendido que no quería hablar mas del tema-

- Mira Alice, si el de verdad hubiera querido, de alguna forma lo hubiese conseguido, además, no quiero hablar mas del tema-

Cuando ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora de viaje mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tome y miré el identificador de llamadas.

Mierda.

Demetri.

Solo yo tenía tanta buena suerte - nótese el sarcasmo- como para que me llamara él, la mañana siguiente a la noche que pasé con otro.

- Hola- murmuré cuando atendí, con las mejillas arreboladas-

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, y pude notar que estaba sonriendo

- Em, bien, ¿Tu?- pregunté algo nerviosa, bajo la mirada expectante de Alice-

- Muy bien. Mira, hace mucho que no hablamos, y pensé que quizá querrías ir a comer esta noche, para ponernos al día ¿Quieres?- preguntó. Luego de pensármelo un rato, contesté-

- Si, me parece bien- Esta noche dejaría las cosas claras con él-

- ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos a las nueve en el restaurant que esta junto a la librería, en Port Angeles?- preguntó

- Claro, perfecto- contesté-

- Bien, nos vemos-

- Nos vemos- y colgué-

- ¿Quien era?- preguntó la chismosa de mi amiga

- ¿Importa?- pregunté, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones

- Por algo pregunto ¿No?-

- Bien, era Demetri- respondí, sin darle mucha importancia y mirando la carretera. No faltaba mucho para llegar.

- ¿Demetri? ¿Ayer pasaste la noche con mi hermano, y ahora hablas con Demetri? Creo que fue mala idea invitarlo a mi boda- exclamó, indignada.

- Mira Alice, ya te expliqué como fueron las cosas con Edward, además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué no le respondiera? Por dios Alice, somos adultos, se lo que hago, entre Edward y yo no hay nada, ni le debo nada- por una parte, esas palabras me las decía a mi. Me quería convencer de aquello, de que no le debía nada a Edward, además, hoy pensaba dejarle en claro a Demetri mis sentimientos por él, por lo que no podía sentirme mal por Edward en este momento.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice se bajó del auto sonriente. Le había explicado las cosas, y ella entendía, después de todo, lo difícil que era para mi tener algo con Edward, luego de lo sucedido.

Entramos a la casa, y nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle, quienes estaban tomando un café y viendo una película en la cocina.

- Hey, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Se divirtieron?- preguntó Esme, recordándome las épocas en las que íbamos a su casa a dormir y a la mañana siguiente nos preguntaba por las películas que habíamos visto. Era lindo volver a las viejas costumbres.

- La pasamos bien, si. Rose y Alice, me arrastraron por todo el centro comercial, mientras los chicos... Eso, ¿Donde estaban ustedes?- pregunté, recordando que no nos habían contado lo que habían estado haciendo-

- Nada del otro mundo- respondió Emmett- Fuimos al comedor del hotel-

- Si, y Jasper y él apostaron a quien se comía mas rápido su helado, debieron ver el momento en el que Emmett ganó, la cara de Jasper fue muy buena- se rió, y todos lo miramos intrigados-

- Claro, ganó por que volcó todo mi helado en mi cabeza, así que no tenía nada para comer- murmuró Jasper ofuscado- Perdí 100 dólares-

- Nadie dijo que no podíamos deshacernos del helado del otro- sonrió Emmett, sacando una billete de 100 y enseñándoselo sonriente a Rose.

Charlamos un rato con Esme y Carlisle sobre el fin de semana, obviando algunos detalles que no necesitaban saber. Estaba tomando mi bolso cuando Esme me invitó a quedarme a cenar.

- Lo siento Esme, me gustaría, pero ya tengo otros planes con Demetri, una amigo- comenté.

Miré a Edward y vi que tenía una mirada triste.

No era mi culpa.

Yo le había aclarado las cosas.

¿No?

* * *

**¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Perdonen por no subir el domingo, pero es que tuve un problema con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Se me borro TODO lo que había escrito, lo cual era casi todo el capítulo.**

**Si, me quise matar y casi me largo a llorar de la bronca. Y es que me había quedado tan lindo... Estaba re inspirada cuando lo escribí, y re feliz por mis resultados.**

**Y luego, viene y se me tilda la PC, haciéndome perder todo. Casi me agarra un ataque.**

**Lo que subí ahora no esta tan lindo como lo primero que había escrito, pero no está tan mal. **

**¿Sorprendidas?**

**Quizás algunas esperaban esto, pero estoy segura que otras no.**

**Obviamente, esto no cambia las cosas.**

**Bueno, si, y mucho, pero la relación Edward y Bella, no va a progresare por esto...**

**Todo lo contrario.**

**No quiero adelantarles mucho. Y si, volvió Demetri. Ya les había adelantado eso.**

**Tampoco me olvidé de Ángela y de Claire (si no se acuerdan, era una amiga de Bella, mas bien una de sus ayudantes, pero también amiga. Sale en un capítulo cuando van a tomar un café Ángela y ella con Bella ya van a volver a aparecer.**

**Tanya y Lauren también (recuerden que Tanya es buena).**

**Pero ya no digo mas, solo quería que recordaran un poco de la historia.**

**Ya no nos quedan muchos capítulos, 7, 8 como mucho, y terminamos.**

**Espero que me dejen reviews, solo recibí 4 o 5 y eso me pone muy triste (lagrimas), si no contesté alguno de sus reviews de cualquier capítulo, sepan disculpar, pero ya no recuerdo cual respondí y cual no.**

**Espero que se compadezcan de mi y mi humilde historia, y que me dejen un lindo comentario diciéndome cosas lindas (o mandándome a la mierda, da igual) para hacer feliz a la autora, o sea Rosario, o sea yo :).**

**Como puse en mi otro fic, si quieren regalarme un oso Emmett, ningún problema, acepto sin quejarme. ¡Siempre quise un oso Emmy! (ojitos)**

**Las veo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un beso a todas.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**


	15. Cosas claras

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Cosas claras**

El agua caía por mi espalda mientras había un pequeño resumen de mi fin de semana.

Primero, compartí un viaje en auto con Edward bastante... Interesante.

Después, me entere que debía compartir habitación con él.

Luego, fuimos todos a bailar, y Edward se me declaro. Por supuesto, no sin antes beber un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte en la misma cama que él. Solo había que sumar dos más dos para saber que había sucedido.

Luego de un largo paseo por el zoológico, fuimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle donde comenté mi cita con Demetri. La cara de Edward cuando estuvo al tanto de esta información, seguía grabada en mi cabeza.

No entendía muy bien él por qué de esa mirada. Él me había confesado que le gustaba, pero aún así. Estaba algo confundida.

Además, yo había sido clara con él. Las cosas no iban a cambiar por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Aunque por dentro sabía que era mentira.

Lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido...

Indescriptible.

Sería imposible no ver a Edward con otros ojos a partir de ahora.

Aunque, después de todo, siempre había mirado a Edward con 'otros ojos'. Que lo negara, no significaba que no había sido así.

Cerré el agua de la ducha, y tomé una toalla, envolviéndola al rededor de mi cuerpo. Luego de tomar otra y usarla para mi cabeza, salí de del baño y fui a mi habitación.

Todavía faltaba una hora y media para encontrarme con Demetri, pero de camino al restaurant tenía otra media hora, por lo que, debería apurarme.

Me dirigí a mi armario y sonreí al pensar en lo que me diría Alice si viera que aún no sabía que ponerme, y el sermón que me daría, acerca de lo importante que era la moda, y estar preparada.

Luego de buscar un poco, recordé la ropa que había comprado con Alice y Rose, la cual aún se hallaba en mi auto.

Me puse una remera y un pantalón rápidamente y bajé las escaleras de mi casa sin esperar a secarme el pelo. Eso ya lo haría después de vestirme.

Tomé las llaves de mi carro, que estaban colgadas junto a la puerta, y también tomé las de la casa. Lo único que me faltaba era quedarme fuera, con el pelo empapado, y descalza.

Saqué todas las bolsas del auto y volví a la casa rápidamente. El suelo estaba frío y no quería pasar más tiempo afuera.

Una vez de vuelta en mi habitación rebusqué entre las bolsas las cosas que necesitaba. Saqué unas sandalias Jimmy Choo negras y violetas con un tacón increíble, que había me comprado Alice cuando no la veía, - por que obviamente, a pesar que eran hermosas, yo no gastaría tanto dinero en un par de zapatos- una cartera haciendo juego, un saco fino de lana negro, y tomé de mi armario, un vestido negro que había adquirido hacía un tiempo, pero que no había llegado a usar mas de una vez.

Luego de vestirme, me sequé el cabello con paciencia, y me lo ricé. Cuando terminé con eso, vi que no me quedaban mas que 15 minutos para tener que salir, por que rápidamente, comencé a maquillarme.

Diez minutos, un poco de rímel, gloss en los labios, sombra violeta para ojos, y delineador negro, mas tarde bajé las escaleras hacía la sala, con mi bolso y mi abrigo en la mano.

Metí en mi cartera todo lo necesario, como mi celular, mi biper, todas mis llaves, y dinero. Salí de la casa y me subí a mi coche.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el que antes había sido_ La Bella Italia_, y que hoy en día, era un restaurant llamado _Toronto_.

Cuando íbamos al instituto, los chicos y yo, comíamos todos los viernes por la noche allí, pero con el tiempo, cerraron el lugar para hacer un restauran mas lujoso, al que no podías ir si no tenía reservación.

A La Bella Italia, podías ir en jean si se te daba la gana. En cambio ahora no podías entrar al lugar si no estabas vestido de forma elegante.

Estupideces.

Era mucho mas cómoda ir en jean y una blusa, que estar en un vestido y unos tacos infernales.

Y no era que no me gustaran.

Desde chica me encantaban los zapatos, y los que Alice me había comprado ayer no eran la excepción, simplemente, no me resultaba tan fácil caminar con ellos, como lo era caminar con unas zapatillas, o unas ballerinas.

Tomé el CD compilado que me había hecho Emmett con mis canciones favoritas de la guantera del coche, y lo puse en el reproductor.

Linkin Park comenzó a sonar con Valentine´s Day y yo comencé a cantar la canción junto al vocalista de la banda.

Todavía tenía media hora de viaje, lo que me dejaba a mi y a mi conciencia un rato para pensar. En verdad, no me ponía muy feliz. Ahora prefería actuar, y no pensar.

Y es que, ¿Cómo podía estar feliz pensando, si mi vida iba de mal en peor?

Tenía poco tiempo y mucho trabajo.

Apenas había comenzado con la boda de Tanya, y menos todavía había adelantado lo de Lauren.

Lo que me dejaba con una próxima reunión con la rubia oxigenada Mallory.

Tenía que sumar al la lista el hecho de lo que había sucedido con Edward el fin de semana, y como lo miraría a los ojos a partir de ahora.

¿Qué le diría la próxima vez que lo viera? En realidad, no había pensado en ello antes, y ahora, me consumía la intriga de lo que podría pasar en nuestro próximo encuentro.

También, debía pensar en Rosalie y en Emmett. Seguro que Alice ya les había contado lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo, y por eso debía estar alerta.

Quería muchismo a Emmett, por sus bromas aveces eran inaguantables, y tenía miedo que comenzara a molestar con esto.

Aunque, si tomábamos en cuenta el hecho de lo enojado que estaba Emmett con Edward por el pasado, quizá se enfadaría un poco conmigo.

Para él, yo era su hermanita, y el hecho de acostarme con el tipo que me había lastimado tanto tiempo atrás -a pesar que era su propio hermano- no lo haría muy feliz.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz sabiendo que no debía preocuparme por Jasper, contaba con que él era una persona de paz, y aunque me quería, bien lo sabía yo, no se metía en mi vida personal. Él, a diferencia de su hermana y los hermanos Cullen, sabía que mis decisiones, eran mías, y que nadie debía inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, otra comenzó a sonar. Una que hizo que mis ojos se llagaran de lagrimas. Don´t look back in anger, llenó el coche, y yo suspiré, recordando la época en la que esta era la canción favorita de Edward y mía.

_La radio comenzó a reproducir esa canción que tanto amábamos, y una sonrisa se formo en nuestros rostros. _

_Edward tomo mi mano y me abrazó, balanceándonos al ritmo de la música. Nunca me cansaría de hacer esto._

_Juntos, empezamos a cantar esa canción tan hermosa, de Oasis, que siempre cantábamos, y que nos encantaba. Hasta en eso nos parecíamos terriblemente. Hasta nuestra canción favorita era la misma._

_Y eso hacía que él me gustara cada vez más._

_No hacía mas de un año que conocía a Edward, pero era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Nos parecíamos tanto, nuestros gustos, lo que odiábamos, casi siempre estabamos de acuerdo en todo._

_Y en ese momento, abrazándolo en mi habitación, y cantando esa canción que siempre cantábamos juntos, me sentía conectada a él de una forma que no sentía con nadie._

_Con él podía llorar y luego reírme como si fuera la más natural del mundo. Junto a él me sentía normal... Y especial. Algo que no me pasaba con ninguna persona._

_Ni con mi mejor amiga Alice, que siempre me decía lo bonita que era o con Emmett, que siempre hablaba de lo divertida que le resultaba, me sentía así._

_Hermosa, inteligente y especial._

_Y no podía evitar sentirme tan bien junto a él. Me gustaba, y sabía que no estaba bien sentir lo que sentía, cuando solo me veía como una amiga. _

_Pero me era imposible no pensar en él de esa forma._

_Él era distinto._

_Tan hermoso, por fuera, y por dentro._

_Sos ojos verdes siempre me trasmitían paz, y con solo verlos, podía saber lo que le sucedía._

_No necesitaba palabras, con solo vernos, yo sus orbes esmeraldas, y él mis ojos chocolates, ya nos comunicábamos. Y era algo único._

_Había tantas razones por las cuales estaba enamorada de Edward._

_Y eso, mas que alegrarme, me asustaba._

Volví a la realidad y me concentré en el camino. No debía pensar en el pasado. Esos recuerdos me hacían mal. Pensar en la hermosa amistad que teníamos, en lo que yo sentía po él, y como habían terminado las cosas, me hacían sentirme muy mal. Y no era momento para sentirme así.

No tenía tiempo, para sentirme así.

No tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera cumplir mis obligaciones.

Aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento del lugar en el que me encontraría con Demetri. Entré en el restaurant ya no tan conocido para mi, y me acerque a la recepcionista.

- Buenas noches- saludé cortésmente, aunque se podía decir que no todos eran tan educados.

- ¿A nombre de quien está la reservación?- preguntó con un tono notoriamente aburrido.

Oh. Mierda.

- Demetri... Demetri... No recuerdo el apellido- contesté, con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca y mirando mis zapatos-

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo escuchaste, no creo que tenga que repetírtelo- respondí mordaz, si había algo que odiaba, era cuando me faltaban el respeto.

- Bien, dime tu nombre- pidió-

- Isabella Swan- contesté rápidamente, y vi sus ojos brillar-

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿La organizadora de bodas?- volvió a inquirir-

- Si- contesté mirándola divertida. Era lo suficientemente conocida como para que una mujer me conociera... Con los hombres, era otro tema.

- No lo puedo creer... Yo... Uh... Ya regreso- buscó algo en la lista que tenía frente a ella, y caminó hacia lo que yo supuse, sería la zona de las mesas.

Sonreí satisfecha por la reacción de la chica ante mi nombre, luego de su mala educación, y esperé a que regresara.

Cuando volvió, me dijo que la siguiera y me acompaño hasta una mesa en la que me encontré con Demetri.

- Whoa- murmuró- Te ves hermosa- y yo no pude mas que sonrojarme-

- Tu no estás nada mal- elogié, una vez me hube sentado.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche conversando de temas poco importantes, pero cuando él tomo mi mano, supe que era momento de hablar-

- Bella...- susurró Demetri, y yo lo miré fijamente- En verdad me gustas- continúe sin decir nada- Y creo que podríamos probar algo- Me quedé callada sin saber que decir por un tiempo, hasta que logre reaccionar-

- Demetri yo...- ¿Qué podría decirle?- Creo que esto no esta bien- apunté nuestras manos, aun entrelazadas sobre la mesa-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó-

- Ni siquiera se tu apellido Demetri, casi no nos conocemos-

- Pero, podríamos conocernos mas. Solo tenemos que desearlo- murmuró esperanzado-

- Esa es la cuestión. En verdad, me caes muy bien, creo que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero no quiero una relación de _ese_ tipo, contigo- aclaré-

- Entiendo- contestó. Y vi que estaba algo triste-

- Lo siento. Pero estoy segura que encontraras la chica indicada- En verdad, no sabía que mas decir. No era una situación cómoda.

- Lo amas ¿Cierto?- preguntó, sorprendiéndome-

- ¿Qué?- cuestioné, sin estar segura de sus palabras-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- apuntó. ¿Podría en verdad estar hablando de quien yo creía?

- N-no se de q-que hablas- contesté nerviosa

- Claro que lo sabes, estoy hablando del chico que me encerró en un armario para alejarme de ti- sonrió, y supe que era cierto. Hablaba de Edward-

- Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, Demetri- dije con toda la seguridad que pude- Ahora, te pido que me esperes, enseguida vengo- murmuré levantándome-

No esperé a que contestara y comencé a buscar el baño. Una vez que lo encontré me lleve una gran sorpresa frente a la puerta.

Lauren Mallory, con un pequeñisimo vestido, con el cual me sorprendía que la hubiesen dejado entrar, le comía la boca a...

Edward Cullen.

Bien.

Y yo que me sentía culpable por salir con un amigo luego de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Me aclaré la garganta y espere a que Edward separara suavemente a Lauren de si mismo y se diera vuelta. Me miró con los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a su cabello inconscientemente.

- Bella yo...- comenzó a explicarse-

- Em, no quisiera interrumpir pero necesito entrar ahí- lo corté, señalando la puerta del baño de señoritas-

- Déjame explicarte- pidió-

- No tienes nada que explicarme Edward, esta en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras- miré fijamente a Lauren, quien movía su cabeza de mi hacía Edward como si fuera un robot, sin entender nada- Por cierto, Lauren, te llamo mañana para reunirnos-

- ¿Reunirnos?- preguntó la rubia -

- ¿Por tu boda?- pregunté, quizá ni lo recordaba-

- Oh, cierto, mi boda- respondió- Claro, espero tu llamada- y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se apoderó de sus labios cuando vio que Edward no dejaba de mirarme con pena, y como yo lo ignoraba-

- Ahora, bien, si se corren, se los agradecería- pedí impaciente, y unos segundos después, ya estaba dentro del cuarto de baño.

Una ves adentro, me permití mirarme al espejo. Mis ojos brillaban por la rabia y tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas.

Edward no podía ser mas descarado.

Ayer me decía que sentía cosas demasiado fuertes por mi, y hoy, me lo encontraba besando a la zorra de Mallory.

Además, ¿Qué tenía que hacer él acá? Si quería una cita con Lauren, ¿Para que la llevaba a un lugar así? Con ella no era necesario, bastaba con llevarla a un hotel para que ella se entregara como si nada.

Lauren Mallory no valía nada.

Y yo no debía estar enojada por lo que hacía ella con Edward.

Por que yo ya no amaba a Edward como antes.

¿Cierto?

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Paso un mes desde mi última publicación en este fic, lo sé, soy una asco, pero, ¿Que se le va a hacer?**

**En verdad, no es tan fácil como parece mantener dos historias a la vez.**

**Pensaba subir el sábado, pero estuve bastante enferma ( y lo sigo estando un poco) y no tenía ánimo para ponerme a escribir.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Deja bastante que desear, lo sé, pero es lo que conseguí.**

**Prometo que el próximo cap. va a ser mas largo y bueno. Lo juro.**

**Quiero invitarlas a pasar por mi fic, Twisted Minds, que encontraran si vana mi perfil.**

**También les comento que van a encontrar las sandalias y el bolso de Bella en el (perfil). Ambos son de Jimmy Choo, los vi en Internet y me enamoré, así que... Ya saben. No los puedo usar yo (valen 795 euros) los usa Bella.**

**También quiero recomendarles un fic muy bueno. La historia está muy bien escrita, y no es una historia igual a las demás, en serio, se las recomiendo, y espero que le dejen reviews o la agreguen a favoritos, ya que por ahora, no la conoce mucha gente.**

**Les dejo el link:**

**http : / / w w w . fan fiction .net / s / 5784154 / 1 / Broken _ Lifes (Recuerden borrar los espacios)**

**La historia es de Douces Roses.**

**(creo que alguien me hizo caso y pasó, y eso me hace feliz) **

**En verdad, pasen, está muy linda, y se merece mas lectores.**

**No se que más decirles, les dije que volvía Demetri, volvió Demetri, les dije que volvía Lauren, volvió Lauren. Respecto a Tanya, ****Á****ngela y Claire, en le próxima capítulo veremos.**

**Espero que dejen reviews, me estoy sintiendo abandonada :'(.**

**Un beso grande.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	16. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Sorpresas**

Dos meses habían pasado desde la noche en que me encontré con Demetri y le dije que no quería nada con él.

Durante este tiempo había entablado una estrecha amistad con él, y me había alegrado mucho cuando me comentó que había conocido a una chica de la cual ahora, estaba totalmente enamorado.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando me entere que la chica que Demetri había conocido en un bar, era Claire, una de mis asistentes y amiga.

También había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, faltaban dos meses para la boda de Tanya, y aunque ya había terminado con la boda de Carmen - la cual había sido hacía dos semanas -, había estado muy ajetreada con la boda de Lauren, la cual, era esta noche.

Jamás había estado tan feliz de asistir a una fiesta, ya que hoy en la noche sería la ultima vez que tuviera que ver a Mallory.

Como ella quería, el día había llegado, y su vientre aún no se notaba. Bueno, se notaba si la veías en ropa interior, como lo había hecho yo en la última prueba de vestidos. Pero cuando tenía ropa, solo parecía que había subido uno o dos kilos.

No había vuelto a hablar con Edward luego de verlo besándose con la rubia, y es que básicamente, lo había estado evitando a tolda costa.

No habían faltado los llamados diarios, pero obviamente, no atendía el teléfono. No estaba segura por que era que estaba enojada. Quizás era por que me había dicho que yo le encantaba y no le había importado nada que yo le hubiera dicho que no. Tal vez, por que me molestaba que luego de haber pasado la noche conmigo, estuviera a los besos con Lauren. Pero la opción que Alice me había dado, aunque yo lo negara, era la más razonable. Estaba celosa.

Rose había dicho que en realidad, las tres eran lo mismo, los celos hacían que me enojara por las otras dos cosas. La cuestión era, que estaba muy molesta con Edward, y que en verdad, no quería verlo.

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa rápidamente, faltaban dos horas y media para que la fiesta comenzara, y yo tenía estar allí con anticipación, para terminar de organizar todo, y chequear que las cosas se hacían debidamente.

Ultimamente no me sentía muy bien, y cuando estaba pisando el último escalón de la escalera me sentí mareada. Me sostuve firmemente de la baranda y esperé a que se me fuera esa extraña sensación.

La presión por el trabajo me estaba pasando factura, así que decidí que cuando terminara con la boda de Tanya, me tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, esas que no tenía desde hacía 3 años.

Salí de mi casa sin preocuparme en cerrar con llave, en un pueblo tan pequeño como forks, no había ladrones, era una de las pocas cosas buenas de aquí, la seguridad.

Una vez en el salón, quise matar a los encargados del lugar. Muy claramente habíamos informado la ubicación de las mesas, pero no, todo estaba al revés.

Me llevó mas de media hora explicarles como quería que las mesas estuvieran exactamente, pero cuando lo logré, todo quedó impecable.

Cuando terminé con el orden de las mesas, fui a la cocina para ver como estaban preparando todo.

Había convencido a Lauren de que no les diera sushi a sus invitados, y que lugar de eso, decidimos que daría el mismo plato principal que se había dado en la fiesta de Alice. Obviamente, todos los alumnos del instituto que estuvieron invitados a la boda de mi amiga, y que hoy asistirían a la de Lauren, se darían cuenta que era el mismo plato, pero la verdad, no me importaba lo que pensaran de la boda de Lauren, únicamente hacía las cosas bien por que era mi trabajo, y por que era un adulto responsable.

Por supuesto, yo estaba invitada a la boda, como casi siempre - la mayoría de las veces, mis clientes me invitaban, aunque yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo vigilando que todo saliera bien - por ser su compañera de instituto.

El resto del tiempo lo pasé dando indicaciones de como quería que fueran cada una de las cosas. Cuando Ángela y Claire llegaron, agradecí al cielo el ya no tener que hacer las cosas sola.

- Chicas, por fin llegan- las saludé afectuosamente-

- No sabes lo lejos que queda este sitio de la casa de Dem, tuve como unas hora entera de viaje- comentó Claire sonriendo. Notaba lo feliz que era al hablar de Demetri y eso me ponía muy contenta por los dos-

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, comencé a cruzarme con distintos compañeros del instituto.

- ¿Y qué fue de ti en todo este tiempo Bells?- preguntó Mike Newton con voz melosa- Recuerdo haberte visto en la fiesta de Alice Cullen, y pues, es obvio eran mejores amigas. ¿Siguen tan unidas como siempre?- Ahora recordaba por que este chico me sacaba de quicio. Mientras hablaba, masticaba un chicle sin nada de clase, y respiraba tan cerca de mi, que podía sentir su aliento a menta, algo que me revolvió el estomago.

- Si Mike, seguimos siendo mejores amigas Alice, Rose y yo. Y me alegro que estés bien pero tengo que...- no pude terminar de hablar, ya que fui interrumpida por sus labios chocando contra los míos.

Lo empuje rápidamente y me fui, solo escuchando un "_se que te mueres por mi, no te resistas_" de parte de Newton.

Entre al baño a las apuradas y entré a uno de los cubículos, no pude evitar vomitar por el asco que me había producido sentir los labios de Mike sobre los míos, y sus manos sudorosas en mis mejillas. ¡Agh!

Cuando terminé, fui hasta uno de los lavabos y mojé mi rostro con agua helada, algo que me ayudo bastante. Luego de enjuagar mi boca con agua, salí del los baños y fui hasta la cocina.

Era normal que Newton me diera asco, después de todo, era... Newton. Pero vomitar me parecía demasiado.

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin mucha trascendencia, lo clásico. Se tiró el ramo, el cual mágicamente cayó en las manos de la mejor amiga de Lauren, Jessica. Mike pasó toda la noche persiguiéndome, y yo, pasé toda la noche huyendo de él, y vigilando que las cosas salieran bien.

El problema fue a las 3 de la madrugada, cuando solo faltaban dos horas para que la fiesta acabase.

Edward Cullen, en todo su esplendor y belleza, entró en el salón de la fiesta luciendo genial. ¿Acaso venía para contarle al marido de Lauren que ella lo estaba engañando con él?

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que venía a cantar. ¿Edward cantaba? Yo sabía que cuando éramos adolescentes el cantaba y tocaba muy bien el piano, pero de ahí a hacer un show en una boda había un _gran_ paso.

Ángela le indicó a Edward bien lo que debía hacer, ya que Lauren le había explicado, mientras yo estaba en el baño, lo que debía hacer él.

Una vez todo estuvo arreglado, Edward subió al escenario, arrancando algunos suspiros por parte de las invitadas.

Estúpidas.

La música comenzó a sonar y reconocí la canción enseguida.

_Give me novacaine._

La dulce voz de Edward resonó en todo el lugar. Si antes las chicas querían tirarse sobre él, ahora estaban hiperventilando...

Yo incluida.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento.

_Take away the sensation inside _**(Quita la sensación de adentro )**_  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head_** (Amarga y dulce migraña en mi cabeza)  
**_Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind _**(Es como un dolor de muela que palpita de la mente) **_  
I can´t take this feeling anymore_** (No puedo llevar esta sensación más)**

_Drain the pressure from the swelling, _**(Drena la presión de la hinchazón,)**_  
The sensations overwhelming, _**(Las sensaciones que abruman,)**_  
Give me a long kiss goodnight _**(Dame un largo beso de las buenas noches)**_  
and everything will be alright _**(Y todo estará bien)**_  
Tell me that I won´t feel a thing _**(Dime que no voy a sentir una cosa)**_  
So give me Novacaine_**(****Dame Novocaína*****)**

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y lo miré.

Caminaba por el escenario con una soltura digna de alguien acostumbrado a ello.

Las luces claras del lugar le daban un brillo especial a su cabello, el cual parecía tan sedoso y suave que daban ganas de tocarlo.

_Out of body and out of mind _**(Fuera del cuerpo y de la mente)  
**_Kiss the demons out of my dreams _**(Bese a los demonios fuera de mis sueños)**_  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright _**(Consigo la sensación divertida, y está bien)**_  
Jimmy says it´s better than air, _**(Jimmy dice que es mejor que el aire,)  
**_I'll tell you why _**(Te diré por que)  
**_  
Drain the pressure from the swelling, _**(Drena la presión de la hinchazón,)**_  
The sensations overwhelming, _**(Las sensaciones que abruman,)**_  
Give me a long kiss goodnight _**(Dame un largo beso de las buenas noches)**_  
and everything will be alright _**(Y todo estará bien)**_  
Tell me that I won´t feel a thing, _**(Dime que no voy a sentir una cosa)**_  
So give me Novacaine_ **(****Dame Novocaína)**

La canción continuo, y él se dio vuelta buscando a alguien en particular.

_Oh Novacaine _**(Oh novocaína)**

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sonrío. Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban ternura, y a la vez mucho dolor, como si estuviera sufriendo terriblemente.

¿Que podría tenerlo tan mal?

Se acercó lentamente a mi, que estaba parada junto al escenario, y se arrodillo en el suelo, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.**(Drena la presión de la hinchazón,)**_  
The sensations overwhelming, _**(Las sensaciones que abruman,)**_  
Give me a long kiss goodnight _**(Dame un largo beso de las buenas noches)**_  
and everything will be alright _**(Y todo estará bien)**_  
Tell me Jimmy I won´t feel a thing, _**(Dime, Jimmy si yo no sentiré algo)**  
_So give me Novacaine._**(****Dame Novocaína)**

Drain the pressure from the swelling,

Cuando terminó de cantar, acercó su boca a mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando su aliento chocó contra mi cuello.

- Odio que no me respondan el teléfono- susurró

- Y yo odio que me mientan- respondí tajante, aunque me moría de ganas de besarlo igual que dos meses antes.

Me di vuelta lentamente y comencé a caminar cuando su mano se posó en mi hombro.

- Solo dame dos minutos. Te diré lo que vine a decirte, y me iré- pidió lastimosamente.

- Bien. Dos minutos.

Seguí caminando con él siguiendo mis pasos. Una vez llegamos a un lugar en el que no había nadie, me detuve.

Giré sobre mi misma y le di la cara. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, indiqué que hablara con la mano.

- Bien. Se que crees que me estaba besando con Lauren aquella noche...- abrí la boca con la intención de hablar. ¿Cómo que lo creía? ¡Lo había visto con mis propios ojos!- Está bien, está bien. Se que viste que me estaba besando con Lauren, pero fue ella quien me besó a mí. ¡Me diste cinco minutos para hablar, déjame aprovecharlos!- gritó cuando vio que tenía intenciones de interrumpirlo nuevamente- Había ido a cenar con un compañero de la universidad y cuando fui al baño, Lauren me interceptó. No quería saber nada con hablar con ella, pero luego empezó a suplicarme que cantara en su boda, ya que cuando estabamos en el instituto, me había escuchado cantarle a Tanya, y bueno, insistió tanto que me ganó por cansancio.

- No veo cuando llega la parte del beso Edward- comenté aburrida, mirándolo a los ojos-

- Justo ahora- comentó- Cuando le dije que si, después de que me pidiera por favor por décima vez, se puso demasiado feliz, se me tiró encima y me beso. En ese momento llegaste tu... Y bueno, el resto es historia- se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y me miró.

- Entiendo...- miré distraídamente mi reloj- Bien, se acabaron tus dos minutos. Igualmente no tenías que darme explicaciones, si no te contesté el teléfono fue por que simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación, Edward abandonó el salón, dejando a una Lauren muy enojada. Según ella, él no estaba cumpliendo su palabra, aunque él solo le había prometido cantar en la fiesta, no le había dicho cuantas canciones.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, estaba mas que feliz.

No tendría que volver a ver a Lauren jamás, y eso era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Me despedí alegremente de Ángela y de Claire una vez terminamos de arreglar unos asuntos con el dueño del salón. Subí a mi coche con cansancio, pero con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Una vez llegué a mi casa, bajé del auto con parsimonia y entré a la casa con los zapatos en la mano.

Subí las escaleras lentamente y fui hasta mi habitación, donde me cambié el vestido por un camisón rosado que me había regalado Alice en mi cumpleaños.

Sin importarme el maquillaje, ya estaba en la cama cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Miré el identificador de llamadas. Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres? En serio, ya escuche todo lo que tenías para decirme, y no me interesa-

- Que lástima que no quieras escucharme bonita, no querrás que a tu amiguito le pase nada... ¿O si?-

Una sensación de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo.

Esa no era la voz de Edward.

Pero aún así la conocía bien.

Esa voz que deseaba no volver a escuchar en mi vida.

James.

* * *

**Novocaína: Polvo blanco derivado de la cocaína que se emplea como anestésico. Es un medicamento que bloquea la conducción nerviosa, previniendo el inicio y la propagación del impulso nervioso, evitando así el dolor.**

**No voy a empezar pidiendo perdón, por que es lo que hago en cada subida. Sé que esta vez no tengo excusas, y no voy a ponerlas.**

**Simplemente, no estoy inspirada ultimamente, y odio mucho escribir sin inspiración. No me gusta subir cosas mediocres.**

**Seguro el fin de semana que viene voy a subir en Twisted Minds, pero quizá me haga un tiempito para ver si puedo subir también a esta historia.**

**Bien. Ya me habían preguntado si James aparecería nuevamente. En ese entonces no estaba segura, pero bueno, surgió recién, me senté a escribir, y James decidió salir a la luz.**

**El capítulo es muy corto, pero no podía alargarlo más. No iba a rellenarlo con cosas innecesarias, no es mi estilo, y no lo será, prefiero que sea corto.**

**Estuve de vacaciones, y lo voy a estar hasta el miercoles, día que vuelvo al colegio, eso me dio un tiempo, no para escribir, pero si para despejar la cabeza un poco, y poder empezar a escribir nuevamente.**

**También necesitaba leer un poco para inspirarme, así que releí el sexto libro de Harry Potter y estoy leyendo nuevamente el séptimo. Por un tiempo abandoné los fics, pero supongo que me pondré al día en esta semana... cuando termine de hacer todos los trabajos que me dieron para estas dos semanas de vacaciones.**

**Quisiera preguntarles si alguna ha leído el libro, P.D: Te amo. Desde que vi la película tengo ganas de leerlo, pero no se si esta bueno o no.**

**Siempre me olvido de decirles que si alguna quiere mi mail para algo, preguntarme cuando voy a publicar (generalmente, dos o tres días después de subir, me doy cuenta cuando puedo volver a hacerlo), o cualquier cosa, me lo pide por un review.**

**Se que no los merezco, pero les pido reviews, en verdad son un incentivo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora mismo voy a contestar todos los que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.**

**No tengo mas que decirles. Espero no odien el capítulo.**

**Un beso grande.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**

**P.D: Para las que alguna vez quisieron saber que es TJR, significa Twilight Jackson Rathbone.**


	17. Desesperación

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

**Advertencia: Si alguna es susceptible a lo que es abuso sexual, es mejor que se abstenga de leer el capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

_— ¿Qué quieres? En serio, ya escuche todo lo que tenías para decirme, y no me interesa —_

_— Que lástima que no quieras escucharme bonita, no querrás que a tu amiguito le pase nada... ¿O si? —_

_Una sensación de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo._

_Esa no era la voz de Edward._

_Pero aún así la conocía bien._

_Esa voz que deseaba no volver a escuchar en mi vida._

_James.

* * *

_****

**Desesperación**

— ¿James? — pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible, él se había ido, se lo habían llevado, no podía estar tras de mi otra vez.

— ¡Bingo! — exclamó el chico desde el otro lado de la línea — Solo por eso, te daré una hora para que nos encuentres a mi y a tu amiguito. —

— ¿Qué? Por favor James, haré lo que quieras, solo dime donde están. — suplique

— Lo siento muñequita, pero eso no va a ser posible. No voy a negar que es una oferta muy tentadora, pero no puedo aceptarla. Tienes dos horas para encontrar a Cullen, sino… Bueno, no tengo por que decirlo, supongo que te lo imaginas. ¡BANG! — exclamó, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza-

— James…

— Ah, y por cierto, nada de policías, no hagas la misma estupidez que tu amigo hizo hace algunos años, no se tiene dos veces la misma suerte. — Y sin mas, la línea quedo en silencio —

No se me hizo muy difícil deducir en dónde estarían, el único lugar que yo había compartido con James ademas del instituto, había sido la cabaña de los Cullen, así que lo mas probable, era que estuviera allí.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, tome unos vaqueros, una camiseta y me vestí rápidamente. No tenia tiempo que perder.

Tenia mucho miedo, si, y un gran nudo en el estomago, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, salvo ir en busca de Edward y salvarlo.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y — sorprendentemente — no tropecé ni una sola vez. Funcionaba mucho mejor bajo presión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome el arma que mi padre había dejado en la casa por si había alguna emergencia. Él siempre había soñado con ser policía, y luego de lo que paso, el miedo lo había ganado.

Tomé las llaves de mi casa, y rápidamente salí de allí, dirigiéndome a mi coche sin pensarlo dos veces.

Si Edward estaba en peligro era por mi culpa, y yo me encargaría de sacarlo del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Costara lo que costara.

En cuanto encendí el motor del auto el pánico hizo acto de presencia, pero sin cuestionarme sobre si estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apreté el acelerador, y comencé a manejar a ese lugar que había ido 8 años antes por última vez.

El resto del camino lo pasé ignorando el nudo que tenía en el estomago, pensado en la nada misma, haciendo todo lo posible para no frenar a mitad de camino y regresar a mi casa.

En cuanto estacioné mi coche frente a la cabaña de los Cullen, el nudo que tenía en el estomago, se disolvió como por arte de magia, y en su lugar, un calor extraño comenzó a extenderme por mis venas.

La adrenalina estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mi cuerpo, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme y arrepentirme después. En este momento, Edward era prioridad.

Lentamente salí del auto y observé la fachada de la acogedora cabaña a las afueras de Forks. Aunque no se veía demasiado bien por ser de madrugada, podía notar que al menos por fuera, seguía igual que siempre.

Unas pequeñas escaleras de madera te llevaban hasta la puerta, donde había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Recordé cuando era una adolescente y Alice y yo nos sentábamos allí para hablar de chichos y de las películas de moda en aquél momento.

Aunque no era muy grande, los seis veníamos aquí a pasar los fines de semana. Era el único lugar al que nos permitían irnos solos, y nos sentíamos demasiado bien pasando dos días solos sin el control de nuestros padres permanentemente.

Caminé despacio y subí los escalones, salteando rápidamente aquél que como yo sabía perfectamente, rechinaba en cuanto apoyabas tu pié allí.

Me detuve frente a la puerta y apoyé mi mano sobre el pomo, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, nada sería igual luego de entrar allí.

Por primera vez en ocho años me enfrentaría con mis demonios.

Ambos llamados James, y Edward.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente antes de arrepentirme de lo que estaba por hacer. Si tenía suerte, podría salir ilesa de allí, con Edward a mi lado.

Lamentablemente, no me consideraba un persona suertuda.

A diferencia de la última vez que visité ese lugar — una visita que no había sido exactamente de placer — las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, y lo único que se escuchaba eran unas voces suaves, las cuales provenían de la habitación principal.

Con pasos suaves comencé a caminar hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera pensar mucho, un hombre rubio apareció frente a mi.

James no era muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Grandes ojos negros que infundían temor. Un largo cabello rubio y graso atado en una cola mal hecha detrás de su cabeza. Y una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes un poco amarillentos.

No era precisamente un hombre guapo, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera en hombre feo.

Jamás me había inspirado confianza, mi instinto de preservación siempre salía a la luz cuando estaba cerca de él.

Retrocedí un paso instintivamente a la vez que lo miraba fijamente.

— ¡Oh, pero si estás mucho más linda de lo que recordaba! — exclamó el desagradable muchacho mirándome como si fuese un pedazo de carne — No tan caliente como Vicky, pero creo que disfrutaré un poco contigo. —

— James… — susurré con temor. Tomando un poco más de valor elevé un poco más la voz. — ¿Dónde está Edward? —

— No te preocupes, tu noviecito esta bien. Aunque creo que disfrutara ver lo que tengo preparado para ti — gruó tirando de mi muñeca bruscamente. Me arrastro por la sala hasta llegar a habitación principal, de la que abrió la puerta rápidamente y encendió la luz — ¿No que sí, Edward? ¿No que disfrutaras viendo como Isabella es mía? — preguntó inclinándose frente a Edward.

Jadeé antes la vista de mi 'noviecito'. Edward estaba atado en una silla, con un pequeño pañuelo entre sus dientes, actuando como mordaza. Tenía un ojo morado y el pómulo hinchado, estaba seguro que se había resistido a James cuando lo vio.

— Este idiota quiso resistirse a mi cuando nos encontramos ¿A que es un estúpido? Nadie pelea con James Anderson y gana. — Edward gruó iracundo y me miró con horror en los ojos — Oh, lo siento. Debo decir que tu fuiste toda una guerrera. Aún así, vine a buscar mi revancha.

James me miró divertido y después sus ojos se oscurecieron. Estaba segura que de esta no saldría fácilmente.

— No me creas estúpido Isabella, y apoya lo que sea que tengas ahí — señaló con la cabeza el suelo junto a la silla de Edward, a la vez que me apuntaba con un arma mucho más grande que la mía — ¿Piensas que es la primera vez que hago algo como este? Aunque debo decirte que fuiste la única que se escapó de mi tan fácilmente —

Lentamente tomé el arma que había escondido en la parte trasera de mis pantalones y tratando de no dar ningún paso en falso la apoyé en el suelo, justo junto a Edward.

Levanté la cabeza y hablé, sorprendiéndome con mi voz fuerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres James? Dime, que vas a hacer. ¿Me violarás, y luego nos matarás a ambos? ¿Piensas que la gente es tan estúpida? No se si te liberaron, si escapaste o que mierda. Pero si ambos desaparecemos, justo tiempo después de que tu abandonaras la prisión, sabrás que habrás sido tú. Serás el principal sospechoso de nuestra desaparición. — comenté con desden, ya no me importaba provocarlo, sabía que no quedaba mucho. — Me pides que no piense que eres un estúpido… No puedo hacer otra cosa, la verdad es que lo eres. —

Pude ver la furia destellar en sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, estaba arriba de la cama con James arriba mío. Sentí un latigazo de dolor a la vez que pude escuchar perfectamente el ruido de mi muñeca al romperse. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y aspiré fuertemente. Una mezcla de olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y sudor inundó mis sentidos y fruncí la nariz con una mueca de disgusto.

Abrí los ojos y observé a la persona que tenía sobre mi. James estaba fuera de si, — aunque no es como si fuera un osito de peluche cuando está en sus cabales — me miraba con rabia y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Lentamente subió una de sus manos por mi vientre acariciando mi piel y levantando mi camiseta al mismo tiempo. Apreté mis labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea recta, no le daría el gusto de escucharme gritar por piedad cuando sabía que aquella no llegaría.

— Ninguna mujer me hace esperar pequeña. No será tan bueno como lo hubiera sido hace años. Apuesto a que en ese entonces eras virgen. Pero aún así, disfrutaré sabiendo que al final — rompió rápidamente mi remera dejándome en sostén bajo su cuerpo — yo siempre gano — susurró en mi oído.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar todo a su paso. Paso lentamente sus manos sobre la tela de mi sostén, pasando su lengua húmeda por mi cuello.

Giré mi cabeza hacía un costado sintiendo nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Abrí los ojos y miré fijamente a Edward, a la vez que James desprendía el primer botón de mis jeans, quien lloraba silenciosamente viendo la escena ante él.

Con brusquedad James bajo mis pantalones inmovilizándome con una de sus manos sobre el colchón.

Una vez me hubo despojado de esa prenda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi apoyando su erección en mi estomago a medida que se inclinaba hacia delante.

Tomo mis muñecas — la derecha estaba levemente hinchada y morada — y puso cada una junto a mi cabeza, sosteniéndolas con sus manos.

Nuevamente su lengua entró en acción, pasándola sobre mi ombligo lentamente, deteniéndose entre mis pechos.

Observé fijamente a Edward, quien movía con fuerza sus brazos tratando de zafarse de su atadura, y traté de mostrarle todos mis sentimientos en aquella mirada. Todo el amor que sentía hacia él y que no quería aceptar lo demostré en esa mirada, y pude ver como las lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre sus mejillas ante aquel gesto.

Desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón y se lo sacó tirándolo hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Abrió sus pantalones y los dejó así para luego continuar con aquel propósito.

Cuando las manos de James se dirigieron tortuosamente lentas hasta mi rompa interior inferior, cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que se venía.

Sentía asco por la persona sobre mi, lo aborrecía y le esperaba el peor de los destinos.

Pasó sus manos por mis piernas antes de llegar a mi ropa interior. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron y la piel se me puso de gallina. Sabía lo que estaba apunto de pasar y me sentía totalmente impotente por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, logrando sacarle una risa socarrona a James, pero aún así, mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, aún mientras James pasaba su lengua sobre ellos.

Las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez mas fuertes mientras sentía su olor nublando mis sentidos.

Sentí como clavaba sus largas uñas en mi antebrazo, sacándome un quejido y aprovechando aquello para penetrar mi boca con su lengua, húmeda y tibia, la cual resultó ser la experiencia más asquerosa que había tenido.

James era un ser repugnante, y no entendía como alguien podía tener tanta maldad dentro de si, no cabía en mi mente.

Antes de poder registrarlo, un estallido se escuchó detrás de la espalda de James, y todo su peso cayó sobre mi de un momento a otro.

Un líquido caliente comenzó a extenderse sobre mi pecho , pero antes de poder analizar de que se trataba, James ya no estaba sobre mi, y los verdes ojos oscurecidos de Edward me miraban con pánico.

Tomó una de mis manos que aún so encontraba inerte junto a mi cabeza por el shok y tiró de mi, sentándome en la cama junto al cuerpo sin vida — o al menos eso esperaba — de James.

No podía procesar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo fui conciente de las manos de Edward en mi cintura llevándome fuera de ese lugar y envolviéndome con una manta, antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera.

* * *

**Ok, no puedo creer que por fin terminé este capítulo. Se que perdí lectoras, que algunas me odiaran, pero también se que si hubiera subido antes este capítulo, hubiera sido algo mediocre.**

**Pase por momentos personales bastante malos y no estaba lista para escribir un capítulo tan importante como este.**

**Lo siento por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero no pude evitarlo.**

**Traté de plantear lo mejor que pude cuando James abusaba de Bella, espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Esta tarde me llegó un mensaje en Facebook preguntándome si subiría por que le encantaba mi historia, y bueno, decidí ponerme a escribir y la inspiración llegó.**

**Se que no es lo mejor subir a esta hora por que quizá no tenga tantos reviews como cuando se sube durante el día, pero bueno.**

**Acá tienen el capítulo 17. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, pronto subiré el próximo y mañana subo el capítulo 5 de ¿Paramore? ¿Bella? ¿Qué?.**

**Las quiero mucho, perdón por la espera, y un beso grande.**

**~ Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	18. Junto a ti: 1ra parte

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Junto a ti: Primera parte.**

**Bella Pov.**

—¿Crees que despertará pronto?—

—En realidad, yo creo que ya está despertando.—

Las voces a mi alrededor me confundieron. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y que hacían Carlisle y Edward allí?

—Bella… ¿Cómo te encuentras?—

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé las orbes verdes de Edward, quien me miraba entre preocupado, y aliviado. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentir esas dos emociones a la vez?

—Yo… yo, bien. Supongo.—

Lentamente los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Flashes de lo que había pasado me golpearon y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, tanto que tenía miedo que se me saliera.

Podía sentir las manos sudorosas de James tocándome descaradamente, y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, haciendo que la imagen de Edward fuera borrosa.

Aún no entendía muy bien como había salido airosa de esa situación, lo agradecía con el corazón, pero no lo entendía.

Rápidamente recordé el cuerpo inerte de James cayendo sobre mi, algo caliente y viscoso sobre mi abdomen, la mirada oscura de Edward y el arma.

Aquél arma que Charlie me había dado en cuanto me fui a vivir sola. Un arma que jamás había usado y me parecía inservible y peligroso pero que ahora agradecía haber tenido.

Pasé una mano distraídamente por mis ojos, mientras pensaba en la suerte que había tenido de que Edward pudiera contra James.

Una duda se plantó en mi cabeza y no pude evitar expresarla en voz alta, aún así mi voz estaba débil y tartamudeaba — Ed-Edward, ¿C-ómo lo hiciste? Tú estabas atado… — Ambos Cullen se miraron y supe que Carlisle estaba enterado de todo.

—Supongo que James no _es_ tan fuerte, después de intentarlo un poco, las ataduras cedieron.— comentó mostrándome sus muñecas quemadas por la soga. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que habló de James en presente.

—¿Es?— pregunté con temor.

—Si Bella, es. La bala le dio en el hombro, Edward no sería capaz de matar a alguien.— Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo. —Y gracias a Dios que no lo es, seguramente hubiera tenido que ir a prisión si llegaba a matarlo.— pude ver la incomodidad de Edward, por lo que su padre cambió la dirección de sus pensamientos. —La cosa es que se desmayo por el impacto, una bala en el hombro es algo dolorosa, y al final James resultó ser más débil de lo que parecía.—

—¿Él está aquí?— De solo pensar en James a pocos metros de mi me entró pánico.

—Tranquila, no. No hubiera permitido tenerlos en el mismo lugar. A James lo trasladaron al hospital estatal de Seattle, y nosotros pedimos que te trajeran a esta clínica.— Me sonrió ampliamente. —El Seattle Grace Mercy West*, también estamos en Seattle, pero no estamos ni cerca de James.

—Gracias por todo Edward, en realidad, no se si hubiera podido salir de allí sin ti.— le comenté agradecida.

Pude ver como Edward baja la mirada entre avergonzado y culpable, acción que no entendí. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable? Acababa de salvarme de las garras de un violador potencial.

—Lo cierto es que, si James no me hubiese encontrado, no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo esto, campanita.— lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados por la estupidez que estaba diciendo.

—Edward, lo que estás diciendo es una completa tontería. Es obvio que James estaba dispuesto a encontrarme, con o sin ti, el hubiese encontrado la forma de llegar a mi.— le dije lo obvio y el me sonrío sinceramente. —Por lo que, tu solo aceleraste el proceso y me liberaste de él.—

Miré a Edward y no pude evitar sonreírle con cariño. Era increíble lo que pasaba. No olvidaba el hecho de que unas horas antes de lo sucedido en la cabaña Cullen, yo aún odiaba Edward. Sin embargo, ya no había razón para estar enojada con el. Si bien puso mi vida en peligro una vez, me salvo otras dos veces. La deuda estaba saldada, y sabía que ahora podría permitirme a ser feliz.

Aceptando lo que sentía.

—Bien Bella, ahora que estás despierta, nos gustaría hacerte unos chequeos para confirmar que todo esté bien. Sabemos que hacer recibido algunos golpes, por lo que te pido que te levante de allí y me acompañes.— Carlisle fue toda mi vida mi médico de cabecera, y suponía que aunque estuviéramos en otro hospital y no el de Forks, él se haría cargo se mi.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, e igual de rápido todo se volvió completamente negro y sentí que caía. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?— preguntó Edward.

—Solo ha sido un mareo, suele pasarme.— respondí suavemente una vez que la vista me volvió. Recordaba que cuando era adolescente me sucedía constantemente ya que solía tener la presión un poco baja. Últimamente aquello me pasaba de nuevo.

—Puede que estés anémica. — Comentó. Edward era residente en el hospital de Forks, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba. — Ya que estás aquí pueden hacerte algunos análisis de sangre, no es nada que una buena dieta no pueda arreglar.

**Edward Pov:**

—… no pueda arreglar.— vi como el seño de Bella se fruncía. Siempre le había tenido pavor a las agujas... y a la sangre, por lo que los análisis no eran su mayor deseo.

—Pero… —

—Pero nada Bells, Edward tiene razón. No nos llevará más de unos minutos y podremos quedaron tranquilos luego. ¿Está bien? — mi padre preguntó, y sabía que la había convencido. Él tenía ese toque especial con las personas, les decía algo y violà, ya las tenía en el bolsillo. Igual que Alice. —

—Si tu lo dices, así será.—

Bella se acercó a mi padre, y ambos salieron de la habitación rápidamente, dejándome a mi y a mis recuerdos solos, una vez mas.

Había fingido calma frente a Bella, ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para también tener que verme con los nervios a flor de piel ami. Aquello no la ayudaría.

Pero ahora, ahora que me encontraba solo en aquella habitación vacía, todo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, torturándome.

_Podía ver perfectamente las manos de James rozando los pechos de Bella, acariciándola contra su voluntad._

_Notaba el esfuerzo que ella hacía para no chillar. Sabía cuanto sufría, y en ese momento hubiera dado todo para que ella no tuviera que pasar por aquello._

_Toda mi vida me había arrepentido de hablar con James, sin saber su cometido. Me arrepentía de no haber hablado con mi padre cuando me enteré de sus planes._

_Pero era solo un adolescente temeroso e ingenuo._

_Sabía — después de mucho tiempo — que hablarlo con Charlie, mis padres, e incluso la misma Bella habría cambiado las cosas._

_Pero como ya dije, no era un persona muy inteligente en ese entonces. Y solo hice lo que me pareció correcto._

_Salvarla después de dejarla en manos de ese animal._

_Esta vez no había siquiera tenido tiempo. James me había encontrado, y aunque había querido pelear con él, resistirme fue imposible._

_Y ahora me encontraba viendo como ese animal estaba apunto de abusar de mi Bella. _

_Iba a ver como un maldito hijo de puta violaba a la mujer que yo amaba._

_Cuando las manos de James rompieron la camiseta de Bella y comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo sin piedad, ella volteó su cabeza y me miró._

_Podía observar el terror en aquella mirada, y a la vez, en ella podía vislumbrar calidez, me miraba con amor y con miedo._

_Luego de ver aquella mirada no pude evitar comenzar a moverme desesperado, tratando de zafarme del agarre que la soga me imponía._

_Tal como lo supuse, después de luchar un poco, la soga cedió y ni James ni Bella lo notaron._

Sentí un golpe en la puerta y esta rápidamente se abrió, dejando ver a Alice con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?— preguntó mirando hacía todos lados. Al notar que no estaba allí, se acercó a mi y me abrazó. —Me preocupé tanto cuando papá llamo. ¿Tú como estás? ¿Te duele algo?—

—Tranquila Allie, no tengo nada. Algún que otro golpe, pero nada serio. A Bella le están haciendo algunos chequeos que ya me hicieron a mi, pero creo que no tiene más que una muñeca rota.— contesté con calma.

—¿Una muñeca rota? ¿Te parece poco? Como se nota que no te interesa…— Lo último lo susurró, pero aún así puse escucharlo claramente.

—No puedes estar más equivocada. Ella si me interesa.— respondí ofendido. —Es muy importante para mi.—

—¿Cuánto?— preguntó.

—Mucho.—

—¿La amas?— insistió.

—Sí.—

No tenía dudas de aquello. Bella era todo para mi.

Era lo que nunca nadie había sido.

Ella era el amor de mi vida, lo sabía perfectamente, y se lo diría antes de que el destino quisiese sacármela nuevamente.

**Bella Pov.**

—¿E-e-estás seguro?— pregunté mortificada.

Hacía más de dos horas que habíamos salido de la habitación en la que me encontraban y me habían obligado a hacerme un montón de pruebas que no necesitaba.

¿Una resonancia magnética?

¡Aquella era una prueba demasiado costosa y que no necesitaba!

—Es lo que dice aquí Bella, los estudios no se equivocan.— respondió Carlisle pacientemente, acariciando mi brazo con cariño. Habíamos ido a retirar las pruebas de sangre luego de todas las vueltas que me había obligado a dar por el hospital.

—Pero no puedo… Yo no puedo, Carlisle.— Lo miré horrorizada.

—Claro que puedes cariño, es algo común y natural.— respondió con tranquilidad. —Ahora vamos a tu habitación que necesitas descansar.—

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, encontramos a Edward, Alice y Jasper dentro, hablando en susurros. Podía notar los gestos de aprehensión que hacían mi amiga y su marido.

—¡Bella!— chilló Alice en cuanto me vio, y corrió a abrazarme, teniendo cuidado con mi muñeca escayolada. —Me preocupe tanto.— sollozó mientras me abrazaba.

—Tranquila peque, estoy bien.— la calmé abrazándola y mirando la ventana, por la cual se filtraban algunos rayos solares, debían las doce del mediodía.

Cuando Alice se separó de mi, Jasper me abrazo con cuidado pero con fuerza, algo que me sorprendió.

Jasper y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero el no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, me recordaba un poco a Charlie, solo demostraba lo que sentía con Alice.

Charlamos un rato y los tranquilicé a ambos, les prometí que estaba bien y que ante cualquier cosa los llamaría. Poco después se fueron.

—Debemos hablar.— comentó Edward una vez que todos se habían retirado.

—Sí.— afirmé nerviosamente. Era ahora, o nunca.

—Bella yo te…—

—Estoy embarazada, Edward.— Lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme. No me haría ilusiones vanas.

—¿Qué tu qué?— preguntó con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

—Lo que escuhaste.—

* * *

*Seattle Grace Mercy West: Hospital en el que trabajan los protagonistas de la serie Grey's Anatomy. Comenzó siendo el Seattle Grace hasta que se fusionó con el Mercy West en la sexta temporada.

* * *

**N/A: Otra vez subiendo a la madrugada. Son las 4.15 :| de la madrugada, y aquí estoy yo, colgando un capítulo.**

**Ya ven, no me demoré. Y hasta tengo una sorpresita ya lista que subiré pronto.**

**Mientras más reviews dejan, más rápido la subo. ¡Es como la oferta y la demanda!**

**Solo quedan dos capítulos — uno más, y el prefacio, además de esta sorpresita— y llegamos al fin de The Wedding Planner, algo que me alegra y entristece al mismo tiempo.**

**Deben saber que TWP es mi bebé, mi primer fic, y terminarlo me enorgullece y me da pena a la vez.**

**Sepan que estoy editando los primero capítulos que estaban horribles, hasta usaba el guión equivocado (el corto: - y no el largo: —) y tenía faltas en la puntuación y la ortografía, aún así, no cambio nada en la trama, solo la gramática.**

**Para las que quieren saber si habrá un lemon, pues les informo que no lo habrá. Como verán la historia es rating T (aunque la voy a cambiar a M, por que lo analicé y esta historia no es T), y además, los lemons en son ilegales, las que leyeron las reglas lo sabrán. Los lemons van en un rated MA, que como sabrán, aquí no se permite, así lamento comunicarles, que no habrá.**

**Cuando decida hacer un fic MA lo subiré a mi blog — el cual estoy construyendo lentamente— y les avisaré.**

**Sin más, me retiro.**

**Las quiero, muchos besos.**

**Marie Rose Williams Hale.**


	19. Outtake: Behind blue eyes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

_Recomendación: Behind Blue Eyes - The Who/Limp Bizkit (Para el capítulo, queda mejor la versión de Limp Bizkit.)_

* * *

**Outtake: Behind blue eyes**

"Cuando tenía tan solo ocho años un día mi padre llegó ebrio a la casa, cuando yo aún no dormía, y golpeo hasta al cansancio a mi madre. Luego de abusar de ella, tomó todas sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Jamás le pregunté a mi madre por qué se había ido. Por qué nos odiaba tanto a ambos. No me interesó nunca saberlo. Solo sabía con claridad que si alguna vez llegaba cruzarme con aquel bastardo; lo mataría.

Sin culpa ni arrepentimiento, disfrutaría verlo sufrir. Lo haría lento y tortuoso. Pagaría por todo lo que nos había hecho a mi y a mi madre.

**No one knows what it's like…**

Recordaba cada golpe, cada palabra. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho, todo estaba guardado en mi memoria.

Absolutamente todo.

"_Nunca serás nadie, eres solo un desperdicio de aire y de lugar. Ni siquiera puedes luchar contra un viejo como yo."_

**To be the bad man,**

Había hecho que se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

¿Pelear con él? No había siquiera tenido que luchar, un golpe y ya era polvo en el suelo.

Había disfrutado verlo retorcerse, golpe tras golpe, y aún así…

**to be the sad man…**

No había sido suficiente.

Por años había vivido solo para mi madre. Manteniendo aquél diminuto departamento. Llevando comida todos los días, trabajando tanto como podía, y también estudiando, para no decepcionarla.

Para que estuviera orgullosa de su hijo.

Pero cuando no resistió más, cuando acabó con su vida; todo dejó de importar.

**Behind blue eyes.**

No me alcanzaba recordar como había sufrido, sus gritos, su llanto.

Necesitaba más.

Más placer.

Más miedo.

Más adrenalina.

**And ****no one knows what it's like…**

Disfrutaba. Disfrutaba muchísimo.

Imaginaba que los gritos de los novios furiosos cuando coqueteaba con sus chicas eran los de _él._

Y luego hacía lo que quería con ellos.

Me saciaba, me liberaba.

Nunca los mataba. Siempre me detenía antes.

**To be hated…**

Pero cuando la adrenalina y el placer se iban; llegaba la culpa.

Ellos no tenían por que pagar deudas que eran de otros.

**To be fated…**

Cuando la conocí, todo cambió.

Ella era distinta a las demás.

Un ser oscuro, sin remordimientos.

Jamás la había tocado. Nunca había podido estar con ella; no me lo permitía.

"_¿Te gusta?" su voz preguntaba._

"_Es… linda, supongo." _

**To telling only lies.**

¡Mentira!

Sus ojos color verde agua, casi transparentes, su cabello anaranjado. Sus rasgos perfectos.

_Ella _me gustaba. No aquella simple niña de azules y cabello rubio.

"_Apuesto a que debe ser una fiera. Las peores son las que tienen cara de angelito."_

No quería hacerlo. No cuando la tenía a ella. Pero hasta que pudiéramos estar juntos, hasta que ella me dejara… Lo haría.

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty,**

Y así comenzamos.

Día tras días buscábamos a las chicas indicadas.

E íbamos por ellas.

A veces se quedaba a ver, lo disfrutaba.

Y otras no.

**as my conscience seems to be.**

No se cuándo dejó de importarme; sólo sé que un día me desperté, y la culpa se había ido.

Ya no pensaba en lo que pensaría mi madre, en si la decepcionaba. Ella se había ido, ella lo había buscado.

Todo era su culpa.

Suya, y de Victoria.

**I have hours, only lonely.**

Luego de dos años con la misma rutina, conocí a Isabella en el instituto.

Inmediatamente llamó mi atención.

"_Ella es especial. No es una zorra, pero tampoco es una de esas santurronas que hay por aquí. Tiene que ser nuestra. Lo será."_

Lo planeamos todo meticulosamente.

Su amigo la entregaría, no tenía opción. Luego yo me encargaría de ella, y cuando llegara Victoria, la disfrutaríamos entre los dos.

**My love is vengeance…**

Pero todo se fue al Diablo cuando la maldita escapó.

"_¿Acaso eres estupido? ¿Cómo la dejaste ir?" Siseó enojada._

"_No fue mi intención, Vic. La muy perra me golpeo luego de atacarme con ese gas. Pero no te preocupes, la atraparemos en cuanto me saques de aquí." Sonreí calmadamente._

"_¿Sacarte de aquí? En tus sueños. Te pudrirás aquí. La chiquilla esa ya no me interesa, no me arriesgaré otra vez contigo."_

Años después pude escapar de ese maldito lugar y volver a Forks. Estuve meses escondido en Washington, con otra identidad.

Nadie se percató, supongo que no soy tan importante.

No lo planee.

Solo sabía que había perdido a Victoria por esa chica, y entonces, ella y su amigo pagarían por ello."

**That's never free.**

"¿Por qué ahora, James?" pregunté con voz calma, como siempre.

"¿A qué te refieres, Doc.?"

"Por qué lo cuentas todo ahora. No lo hiciste hace ocho años. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?"

"Por que no creo en todo eso de la tercera es la vencida, es una estupidez. La maldita está meada por un ángel o alguna mierda así." Contestó con tal tranquilidad como si hablara del clima.

"Es todo por hoy James, nos vemos la semana que viene."

Me levanté de mi silla, situada frente a James, quien estaba separado de mi unos metros por la gran mesa blanca en el medio.

"Espero verlo pronto, doctor Gerandy."

* * *

**N/A: Bien. No sé que les parecerá, pero yo creo que debía darle un cierre al personaje. **

**Como se darán cuenta, al último tiempo, cuando decidió atacar a Bella, ya no estaba totalmente en sus cabales.**

**Hasta pueden ver como a veces la odia, luego le da igual, a veces se siente culpable, y luego le importa todo un cómino.**

**Como ya dije, el tema es Behind Blue Eyes, de The Who, aunque pueden escucharlo también por LimpBizkit, que es un muy buen cover.**

**Dejenme su opinión en un review y me harán muy feliz. Quiero superar los 200 RR antes de terminar la historia, así que no les cuesta nada insultar un poco a James en un review, o darme su opinión, aún cuando no le haya gustado, son libres de expresarse.**

**Cariños, besos y abrazos.**

**Marie Rose Williams Hale.**


	20. Junto a ti: 2da parte

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Junto a ti: Segunda parte**

—Y… Q-q-quién…— Edward comenzó a tartamudear y me miró nervioso. —¿Quién es el padre?

Verdaderamente, realmente, esperaba no haber escuchado eso.

¿Quién era el padre? ¿Para que rayos creía que le decía que estaba embarazada si era de un tipo cualquiera?

¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando?

—No me mires así. —se defendió cuando vio como lo fulminaba con la mirada. —Tu misma me dijiste que no estabas preparada para tener nada conmigo. Que no sería sano. Perfectamente puedo suponer que tu… que tu y Demetri… ¡Ya! Tu me entiendes, no me hagas decirlo.—

—¿Demetri? ¿Qué tiene que ver Demetri en esto?— pregunté confundida.

—¿No era él con quien salías? Recuerdo que estaban juntos el día que viste a Lauren besarme en el restaurante.—

—Dem y yo solo somos amigos, él está saliendo con una de mis asistentes, Claire.— comenté como si nada.

—Entonces yo…— no terminó la oración, ya que yo respondí antes.

—Sí.—

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin parar, con nerviosismo.

Recién en ese momento pude notar lo que llevaba puesto. El mismo pantalón y camisa que había usado para la fiesta de Lauren se cernían a su cuerpo, la camisa blanca tenia pequeñas roturas en las mangas y tres gotas rojas en el medio de su pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero él no lo noto.

—¿Tú lo quieres?— preguntó nervioso. En ese momento parecía un pequeño niño a punto de decirle a su madre que había roto su jarrón favorito.

—Yo…— lo pensé unos segundos. Un hijo de Edward y mío. Con sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo. Patoso como yo y buen pianista como su padre. Sonaba cliché, pero siempre había soñado con un hijo suyo. Siempre había imaginado así a mis hijos. —Sí, si lo quiero. ¿Tu?—

—No hay nada que quiera más que un hijo tuyo y mío Bells. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero lo sabes. Te amo. Amo todo de ti, y no habrá nada más perfecto que un niño producto de mi amor por ti.—

Se sentó frente a mi nuevamente y me miró a los ojos.

Sabía que no mentía, podían pasar ocho, veinte o mil años, pero yo siempre conocería a Edward, siempre sabría cuando mentía y cuando no.

Lentamente se acercó a mi, mirándome a los ojos y buscando mi aprobación. No sé exactamente que fue lo que encontró en ellos, pero supongo que fue algo positivo, ya que en un movimiento rápido, unió sus labios a los míos.

Al principio fue algo suave y dulce, movió sus labios con ternura sobre los míos, y pasó sus manos por mis mejillas. El sabor de sus labios era exquisito y cuando pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, no pude hacer otra cosa que concedérselo.

Luego de un tiempo tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y estaba aún sin abrir los ojos. Me sentía mareada.

—Yo… Yo necesito un poco más de tiempo, Edward. Que nos conozcamos, que salgamos, tengo que estar segura de lo que siento.— abrí los ojos lentamente y lo miré fijamente. Sus orbes verdes brillaban y una sonrisa tonta adornaba su rostro.

—Lo que tu quieras Bells, lo que sea. ¿Quieres salir? Entonces saldremos, quieres conocerme bien, lo haremos. Solo te advierto que no he cambiado mucho, y además, ya jugamos a las veinte preguntas cuando vinimos a Seattle hace unos meses.— respondió sonriente. — Lo que necesites Bella, pídemelo, y yo te lo daré.—

**Edward Pov.**

Las siguientes dos semanas me las pasé siguiendo a Bella como si fuera un perrito faldero.

La llevaba al cine, al teatro, a comer, y luego la acompañaba a su casa.

No había vuelto a besarla luego de lo sucedido en el hospital, sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada y no quería asustarla, lo que había pasado con James podría haber dejado algún trauma.

Esa noche habría una cena de inauguración en la casa que Alice y Jasper habían comprado. No tenía idea cómo —supongo que por contactos de la pequeña— habían conseguido una casa y la habían amoldado a su gusto en tan solo un mes. Ni siquiera nos habían avisado que se habían mudado hasta hace dos días, cuando nos invitaron a todos a comer.

Luego de ponerme el pantalón favorito de Alice — no me había obligado a tirarlo un año después de comprarlo, como hacía con toda mi ropa — una bermuda color marrón a cuadros, una remera color caqui, y unas converse bajas blancas, salí de mi apartamento apresurado, no sin antes tomar mi chaqueta marrón del sillón.

Hoy vería a Bella, y estaba ansioso.

Desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada, tenía ganas de verla a todo minuto, y si pasaba dos días sin estar con ella, me desesperaba.

Así de mal estaba.

Luego de manejar una media hora, llegué a la casa de Ali.

Salí del coche y miré el terreno estupefacto. ¿Cómo habían conseguido una casa de estas dimensiones en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Hermanito! — chilló Alice

—Hola Ali. — respondí sonriendo, mientras mi pequeña hermana corría hacia mi y me abrazaba fuertemente. — Nos vimos ayer, no es como si no me vieras hace meses.—

—¿Tengo que pasar meses sin verte para poder abrazarte? — se separó de mi haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que no hermanita, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes. Ahora entremos, no es como si el invierno en Forks fuese caluroso.

—Oh, igual no podrás quedarte mucho. El auto de Bella se descompuso y debes ir a buscarla.—

—¿En serio?— pregunté esperanzado.

—No, en realidad solo bromeaba. — bajé los ojos decepcionado. — Claro que sí idiota. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí a mi auto, dejando a mi hermana en el porche de su nueva casa.

—¡Estaremos aquí en una hora aproximadamente! — grité antes de entrar al coche y arrancar.

Conduje a toda velocidad, quería ver a Bella lo antes posible… Quizá luego, cuando ella estuviese sentada a mi lado, lo haría más despacio.

Luego de conducir como un loco por quince o veinte minutos, llegué a la casa de Bella, y frené de golpe.

Bajé lentamente del auto y observé la casa de pie ante mi. ¿Era normal sentir ese nudo en el estomago viendo solo un edificio? Un remolino de sensaciones recorría mi cuerpo, tenía pánico. Pánico de que Bella terminara decidiendo que yo no era lo suficiente para ella y nuestro hijo, pánico de que no perdonara aquella estupidez hecha cuando era solo un adolescente. Pánico de no poder terminar mis días junto a ella.

Mucho miedo. Pero a la vez pensaba en como sería todo si Bella y yo terminásemos juntos, con un pequeño niño fruto de nuestro amor, siendo una familia, en una gran casa, con una cerca blanca y un perro golden, igual que en las películas. ¿Era raro que un hombre soñase con esas cosas? El amor puede volver estúpido y débil hasta al más fuerte de los guerreros.

Avancé lentamente hacía la gran casa de tejado azul ¿sabría que yo iría a recogerla?

Golpee la puerta de la casa con suavidad, y esperé pacientemente — ó al menos eso quería que Bella creyese cuando abriera la puerta— apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en la pierna izquierda, tratando de lucir despreocupado.

—Enseguida voy, enseguida voy. — Escuché la voz de Bella exclamar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cada vez que la veía esperaba encontrarme con ella y un abultado vientre de embarazada, aunque siendo residente en medicina, sabía tardaría como mínimo un mes más. Aún así, Alice aseguraba que si la veías sin remera, un pequeño bulto en su estomago se podía notar. Lamentablemente, no había tenido el gusto de verlo.

Rápidamente Bella abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al verme.

—Al fin llegas, estoy cansada de estar sentada sin hacer nada. Ya ni me dejan caminar. ¿Qué me pude hacer caminar algunos kilómetros? Además de ayudarme con todo lo que voy a engordar más adelante, nada. Son todos unos exagerados.— Comentó riendo alegremente. ¿A qué se debería tanta alegría? Es cierto que desde hacía un tiempo había estado mucho más animada que de costumbre, y que el "incidente" —si es que se le puede decir así— con James no le había dejado ninguna secuela psicológica, pero aún así, lo de hoy era demasiado.

—Primero que nada, nadie es un exagerado aquí, no es bueno que camines tanto en tu estado, y menos estando embarazada. Por otro lado, ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?— pregunté intrigado.

—Hoy me levanté de buen humor, ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Malo? No, no tiene nada de malo, solo no es lo común. Pero en fin, ¿vamos? No queremos retrasar la cena que Alice con tanto esmero debe haber preparado.—

—Si por preparado te refieres a haberla sacado de la bandeja de aluminio con la que te la entregan y haberla puesto en la losa, por supuesto que no queremos llegar tarde.—

Reí imaginado a Alice tratando de cocinar algo sin quemarlo o sin echarle detergente, como había hecho la navidad pasada, cuando se ofreció a hacer el pavo asado y no solo lo había quemado, sino que también cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo tratamos de comerlo para que no se sintiera tan mal, notamos que se le había caído jabón en polvo a la salsa blanca. No fue una de las mejores cenas de navidad, pero si la más divertida.

— Frena aquí.— pidió Bella a mitad de camino.

— ¿Qué? No es por aquí Bella, faltan unos quince minutos de viaje aún…— respondí, suponiendo que no sabía cómo llegar a la casa de mi hermana.

— Lo sé Edward, solo frena. — volvió a pedir.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes nauseas?

**Bella Pov.**

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes nauseas? — preguntó Edward intrigado.

— No… bueno sí, pero no es por eso que te pido que frenes. Necesito hablar. —

— Te escucho. — respondió él con curiosidad.

— No, vamos a caminar, no a aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, abrí la puerta del copiloto y salí del auto. Lentamente comencé a caminar, adentrándome entre los árboles. Solíamos hacer eso de pequeños, era algo natural. Nunca nos perdíamos, no cuando Edward tenía un radar en la cabeza, o algo así.

Luego de caminar unos cinco minutos, Edward se cansó del silencio y habló.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa? ¿Ó pretendes hacerme caminar otra hora en silencio?

Me detuve en seco y giré para observarlo. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, podía observar perfectamente el brillo de sus ojos, de un hermoso verde, al igual que todo en Forks. Me acerqué despacio, como si quisiera acariciar a un animal asustado, y lentamente deslicé mi mano por su rosto, tocando su pómulo derecho. Era tan hermoso, que verlo dolía. Hacía doler a mi corazón, aún roto. Hacía doler a mi alma, sabiendo que quizá no me pertenecía.

Sus cabellos broniceos se movían con el aire fresco del invierno.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el hospital, y me dijiste que te pidiera cualquier cosa que necesitara? —pregunté suavemente, sin querer arruinar el momento de paz. — Ya sé qué es lo que necesito.

— Dímelo, y sabes que te lo daré. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Bella? —

— Te necesito a ti. Necesito que estés a mi lado. Que me abraces, que me cuides, que te quedes a mi lado por siempre… o al menos por un largo tiempo. Necesito que me abrigues por las noches cuando tenga frío, que me retes cuando me descuide, necesito tenerte junto a mí. —

Edward me miró fijo por un tiempo_. Tal vez_ considerando que hacer, que responder. _Tal vez_ quería correr y esconderse de mí, no volverme a ver jamás. _Tal vez_ no…

Inesperadamente, o _tal vez_ no, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y me abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, al igual que el mío lo hacía. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos, mareándome, encandilándome, como lo hacía desde que era un adolescente.

— Sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti mi Bella. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, que lo único que deseo en esta vida es estar contigo y con nuestro hijo. — dijo, poniendo una mando sobre mi aún bastante plano vientre. — Y me quedaré junto a ti cuanto tiempo quieras. ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Una década? ¿Por siempre? Cuanto quieras Bella, siempre que lo desees me tendrás.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, acerco nuestros rostros y me beso. Fue algo suave al principio, solamente dejando sus labios apoyados contra los míos. Pero lentamente comenzó a moverlos, hasta que en algún momento su lengua pidió permiso para introducirse en mi boca.

Luego de un tiempo —aunque quisiera no podría especificar cuánto— pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarnos.

— No es bueno que te mojes Bella, debemos regresar. — anunció Edward separándose de mí, pero sin soltar mi mano. Lentamente comenzó a arrastrarme bajo la lluvia, que cada vez caía más copiosamente, algo que parecía no importarnos. Estábamos juntos, era lo único que valía destacar en aquel momento.

El viaje a casa de Alice fue silencioso, de vez en cuando él me miraba y sonreía, haciendo latir mi corazón con fuerza.

¿Acaso esto era la felicidad? Hacía tanto que no vivía en plena felicidad, que ya ni lo recordaba.

Me costaba creer lo que había pasado en éste último tiempo.

Nunca había pensado en tener un hijo, y menos uno de Edward… Bueno, quizá había soñado con eso cuando era una niña que sueña con príncipes azules y el baile de graduación. Pero nunca lo había pensado como algo próximo en mi vida, simplemente porque ya no creía en los príncipes azules, ni los bailes de graduación era fortuitos en mi vida, así como un futuro con Edward o un hijo.

A pesar de eso, en este momento era feliz. Edward estaba conmigo, y no me dejaría… por lo menos eso era lo que el profesaba, y por una vez en mi vida, había decidido creerle.

Quizá nunca encontraría a un Romeo, pero yo tampoco era Julieta.

Cuando estacionó el auto frente a la casa que supuse, sería el nuevo hogar de mi mejor amiga, lo miré fijamente.

— Te amo Bella, y eso siempre será así. No importa lo que pase, no importa si seguimos juntos por siempre o si duramos dos días. Siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor. —

Lo miré fijamente sopesando las posibilidades. ¿Qué podía responderle?

— También te amo Edward. Siempre lo he hecho, y creo que eso ha sido siempre lo que más me lastimo. Pensar que era un amor no correspondido. —

— Ahora sabes que no lo es. — respondió tomando mi mano, aún dentro del coche.

— Ahora lo sé.

* * *

**Ok. Me tomo aaaaños terminar este capítulo. Por mi vida pasaron demasiadas cosas en éste último tiempo, me alegro de decir que casi todas buenas, pero aún así, me dejo sin tiempo para escribir.**

**En fin, aquí lo tiene, el último capítulo de esta historia que comencé hace tanto, y que tanto me costó terminar**

**Fue difícil darle un cierre, se que podría haber alargado esta historia unos veinte capítulos más, pero no lo considere necesario. Supongo que no soy la única que odia cuando las historias se alargan extremadamente, como si fueran de goma. Creo que no era necesario hacer algo tan largo, y esto era lo esencial.**

**Aún así, no me despido del todo, todavía falta el epilogo, el que supongo subiré pronto, ahora que estoy inspirada voy a tratar de ponerme al día. Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Las quiero.**

**Marie Rose Williams Hale (Roo_ParamoreTJR).**


End file.
